


Привратник

by fandomApocalypse2016, Karego



Series: Level 3. ББ-квест [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Group Sex, Illustrated, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история о коробке с Апокалипсисом, и о Привратнике, который эту коробку хранит. О Канцлере, о Трупе и о Координаторе, которые хранят Привратника. А еще о юном влюбленном Агенте. Вот только все в этой истории немного не так, как кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привратник

**Author's Note:**

> Адские псы - это антропоморфные демонические сущности

Из кухни отчетливо потянуло формалином. Натан поморщился, бросил рубашку в корзину с грязным бельем и крикнул:

— Ну что там опять случилось?

— Ничего пока.

Хлопнула дверца холодильника, звякнуло стекло, где-то за оградой завыли собаки, значит, граница снова сдвинулась, зацепив кусочек внешнего мира.

— Канцлер прислал проверить, не свихнулся ли я тут от одиночества? — проворчал Натан, останавливаясь в дверях кухни.

Труп хмыкнул, нежно погладив склянку со спиртом, и протянул:

— Как ты мог такое подумать, а? Канцлер слишком сильно тебя уважает.

Натан отобрал у Трупа спирт, сам разлил по рюмкам.

Чахлая яблоня за окном сторожки вздрогнула, хлестнула мокрой веткой по стеклу и снова застыла, вывернув ствол в противоположную сторону. Натан поморщился. Сегодня на территории объекта могло произойти что угодно, о рифт-зоне и говорить нечего. Нужно будет с утра проверить периметр. До сих пор защита держалась, несмотря ни на что, но все случается в первый раз.

— Три года уже прошло, а до сих пор не верится. — Труп горестно покачал головой. — За старикана, чтоб его. — Опрокинул в себя спирт и мрачно уставился на Натана. — Не вздумай повторять его путь, — произнес он серьезно. — Он прожил жизнь человеком и ушел так же. Ты — не сможешь.

— Знаю, незачем напоминать, — буркнул Натан. — Тебя поэтому Канцлер прислал? Решил, что я хочу свалить, наплевав на последствия?

Труп пожал плечами.

— Ты долго не появлялся. Канцлер на нервах, мол, связь рвется, потом хрен восстановишь. У Наследника припадок бешенства, целый квартал развалил. Дыры затягиваются помаленьку, но у него на сей раз как-то долго просветление не наступает. Даже на дворец напасть пытался. Канцлер здорово его потрепал, но толку? Он же дурачок. Через пять минут все забывает.

— Зайду завтра, посмотрю, что можно подлатать, — пообещал Натан.

— Да разве в этом дело? — недовольно отозвался Труп. — Наследник может хоть весь город разметать по камушку, все равно там никто не живет. О тебе речь. Это ты по краю ходишь, кретин. Нравится каждый раз рисковать жизнью и рассудком?

Натан скрипнул зубами. Труп десять раз прав, конечно, а Натан должен уже перестать упиваться собственным горем и стоять в позе жертвы, только все равно…

— Послушай, — продолжил Труп угрюмо, — не хочу вникать в ваши охуеть какие сложные взаимоотношения с зоной и Канцлером, но неужели тебе так сложно спуститься вниз и проспать там пару часов? Не, я понимаю, кошмары и все такое, но кошмары тебе и так чуть ли не каждую ночь снятся, что нового ты там можешь увидеть?

На самом деле в зоне, обновляя связь, Натан не кошмары видел. Хотя, может кому-то они именно кошмарами показались бы, но только не ему. Просыпаясь, он помнил свои сны до последней детали и хотел повторения. Это было унизительно. Настолько, что Натан почти ненавидел себя.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — отрезал он, чтобы Труп перестал копаться в мотивах Натана. А то ведь мог и докопаться. Он проницательный.

— Не злись. Не хочешь, не надо. Просто заглядывай к нам почаще, а то доведешь себя до приступа, а меня Канцлер за то, что не уследил, обратно в анатомичку запихнет. И если ты думаешь, что там хорошо, халявный формалин и куча молоденьких студенток, которые от моей красоты бледнеют, зеленеют и блюют, то ты не видишь всей картины.

— Просто там тебе поговорить не с кем, — проворчал Натан, немного оттаяв. — Живые попыток пообщаться не оценят, а других дохлых, но разговорчивых, там нет. Ты же уникум.

— Соображаешь! — восхитился Труп, потом прислушался к чему-то неведомому и вскочил. — Так, мне пора. Там эти… люди в черном к тебе в гости намылились, не хочу отсвечивать.

— Можешь не торопиться, от ворот тебя не увидят.

— А это смотря кто попадется. Некоторые знаешь какие глазастые, аж оторопь берет.

— Понятно. Бывай тогда.

Труп открыл дверь в чулан, оглянулся и произнес серьезно:

— Ты там поосторожнее. Слухи нехорошие ходят, мол Организация в последнее время все чаще в сторону рифт-зон поглядывает. Жмет им, что там столько всего, а они это не контролируют.

— Я не такой идиот, чтобы доверять агентам, расслабься.

 

Натан накинул куртку — почувствовал, что пригодится, — вышел из сторожки и пошел к воротам.

За глухим бетонным забором не было видно ни черта, серый туман стоял стеной, сливаясь с таким же серым небом, но в «предбанниках» всегда так. Издержки защиты. Хотя все равно настолько унылого порога ни у одной зоны, похоже, не было. Отсутствие солнца и синего неба над головой вовсе не мешало сделать промежуток между рифт-зоной и внешним миром приятным глазу. Только у Натана все красоты заканчивались чахлой яблоней у крыльца. А единственной достопримечательностью помимо, собственно, дома сторожа, был бетонный саркофаг, куполом возвышающийся посреди заасфальтированной площадки. Еще одна линия защиты. Причем такой, что прямое попадание ядерной боеголовки не заметит. Впрочем, она строилась не для того, чтобы вторжению извне противостоять, а для того, чтобы удержать Наследника внутри.

В ворота, которые на памяти Натана никогда не открывались, была врезана небольшая дверь, которую приходилось регулярно смазывать и красить, но та упрямо скрипела и обрастала ржавчиной, будто весь смысл ее существования был в том, чтобы раздражать Натана. Может, так оно и было на самом деле, Натан бы нисколько не удивился.

Он отодвинул засов и толкнул плечом проклятую дверцу. От надсадного скрежета заныли зубы, Натан чертыхнулся, надавил сильнее и едва не выпал наружу.

 

На сей раз снаружи оказался безлюдный переулок, утонувший в вечерних сумерках, едва разбавленных светом единственного фонаря. В лицо дохнул промозглый сырой ветер, и Натан, застегивая куртку до горла, порадовался, что чутье ему не отказало. Он огляделся в поисках «гостя». Блондинистый тип в сером плаще подпирал стену рядом с воротами, практически сливаясь с бетоном. А в конце переулка стояла неприметная машина с выключенными фарами. Комедия.

— По правилам хорошего тона, — произнес Натан, обращаясь к темному небу, — о смене напарника следовало предупредить заранее.

— Простите. Непредвиденные обстоятельства. — Агент отлепился от стены, направился к Натану. Наверное, он хотел выглядеть суровым и мрачным, но румянец на щеках, цыплячья шея в вороте большого, не по размеру, плаща и широко распахнутые глаза пустили все старания псу под хвост.

— У Организации с кадрами совсем беда, раз ко мне начали присылать детей? — тоскливо поинтересовался Натан.

— Возраст и физические показатели — не самое главное при моей специализации, — произнес агент, извиняющимся тоном. — Боевик без капли дара не увидит эту дверь.

— Боевик без капли дара в Организации не выживет, — уточнил Натан и усмехнулся. — Так что там с непредвиденными обстоятельствами? Агент, с которым я привык работать, сломал ногу, выходя из офиса нового шефа? Или получил наследство и улетел на тропический остров? Или его похитили пришельцы?

— Он вышел на заслуженную пенсию. — Судя, по скривившейся физиономии агента, тот понимал, как это прозвучало.

— М-да. Понятно. — Натан покачал головой. — Один из немногих в вашей конторе, кто действительно делал свое дело, а не играл в политику. Характер, правда, был у него премерзкий, этого не отнять. Не пришелся ко двору?

— Похоже на то, — подтвердил агент, помявшись. И добавил: — Мой куратор считает его увольнение огромной ошибкой. Среди младших агентов ваш тандем прослыл легендой.

— О, я оставил след в истории? — развеселился Натан.

— Можно и так сказать. И… на самом деле я не верю своей удаче. Я и не мечтал работать с вами.

Натан посмотрел на агента внимательнее и тоскливо подумал, что выбирать ему никто не даст, раз уж даже Захарию, старого въедливого мудака, удалось подвинуть. Этот паренек хоть не вызывает явного отторжения. Даже если он окажется совершенно никчемным в профессиональном плане, ничего страшного. Натан вполне способен справиться сам, лишь бы новоиспеченный напарничек не путался под ногами. А даже если и будет путаться, все равно без вариантов. Договор с Организацией — единственная для него возможность иногда покидать свою тюрьму. Вот только зачем же этот молокосос такой смазливый, а?

— Ладно, можете передать начальству, что ваша кандидатура меня устраивает и все такое.

— Вы даже не станете меня в деле проверять? — удивился агент.

— Есть тестовое задание?

Агент кивнул.

— Не сложное.

— Ну рассказывайте тогда.

— А не было бы удобнее… — Агент кивнул на дверь. — Пригласите?

Натан подобрался, но сразу же заставил себя расслабиться. Что взять с зеленого юнца? Ему то ли забыли объяснить, то ли намеренно умолчали кое о чем.

— Кажется, я поторопился с решением взять вас в напарники, — произнес Натан с улыбкой.

Агент, к его чести, сразу сообразил, что где-то неслабо лажанулся, и даже понял, где.

— Стоп. Никто не упоминал, что запрещено переступать порог вашего дома. Он же расположен вне зоны… если меня ошибочно информировали, приношу свои извинения и обещаю, что такое больше не повторится.

Умный мальчик.

— Вне зоны, — согласился Натан, — но близко. Слишком близко, чтобы можно было принимать там гостей.

— Тогда, если я не испортил все окончательно, может, по чашке кофе? Я видел тут за углом какую-то забегаловку.

— Не боитесь обсуждать задания в общественном месте?

Агент слегка улыбнулся.

— У меня дар все-таки. Никто не запомнит, что мы там были. Хотя в машине удобнее, и кофе там есть, но про то, что вы не любите машины, мне сказать не забыли.

— Я не люблю именно ездить, а не находиться внутри. Так что давайте ваш кофе.

В салоне пахло химической отдушкой, но кофе из термоса оказался не слишком отвратительным, что несколько примирило Натана с окружающей действительностью. Даже присутствие водителя не раздражало. Это конечно тоже было нарушением: агент на встречу с привратником должен был явиться в одиночку, но тут Организация пошла на хитрость. Затемненные стекла, глухая перегородка… Натан не сомневался в наличии человека за ней, но не видел, а значит, буква договора была соблюдена. Ладно, пусть их.

Дело, кстати, действительно было несложным. Во всяком случае, казалось таковым. Натан пролистал папку: фотографии с места, показания очевидцев, как всегда целая кипа листов с пометкой «слухи и домыслы». Любопытные соседи иногда были настоящим спасением, замечая детали, благодаря которым удавалось захватить сущность с минимальным риском. Но чаще просто захламляли информационное поле, а то и подкармливали тварь, особо чувствительную ко всяческим пересудам. И второй вариант был намного хуже — вероятность напороться на настоящее чудовище, выросшее из безобидного полтергейста, увеличивалась в разы.

— Вы хоть раз участвовали в захвате? — поинтересовался Натан, возвращая папку агенту.

— Да. Не в одиночку, конечно же.

— То есть кое-какой опыт у вас имеется.

— Знаю, что выгляжу очень молодо, но все же я действующий агент, а не выпускник общей школы.

Натан хмыкнул.

— Иметь такую внешность полезно. Располагаете к себе.

— Палка о двух концах. Никто не воспринимает всерьез.

Судя по реакции, Натан задел больное место.

— Несколько удачных миссий, и с вами начнут считаться. — Натан откинулся на сиденье, заложив руки за голову, и добавил словно бы невзначай: — При условии, что вы и правда чего-то стоите.

Агент дернулся, посмотрел так, что Натан даже усовестился — не имел привычки пинать щенков.

— Вы не думаете, что я на что-то гожусь, но согласились со мной работать. Почему?

— У меня не слишком богатый выбор. Кроме того, я способен работать за двоих, если придется. А у вас будет возможность попрактиковаться.

Агент зло дернул узел галстука, будто тот душил его.

— У вас нет повода верить мне на слово, но я действительно чего-то да стою. Вам не придется тащить все на себе.

— Буду только рад. — Натан пожал плечами. — Сколько времени у вас займет добраться до места, где замечена сущность?

— Около шести часов… здесь ближайшая точка связи с вами.

— Угу. Шесть часов на дорогу, плюс вам нужно отдохнуть. Завтра прибудете на место и поработаете для меня маяком. Сможете?

— Да.

— Ну и отлично.

 

Натан закрыл на засов дверь, прошелся вдоль забора, проверяя силовые нити защиты. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, просто так, на всякий случай.

«Координатор?»

«Я здесь».

«И что думаешь?»

Координатор ответил не сразу, и Натан успел прочувствовать его недовольство, а потом все же отозвался:

«Думаю, что это жутко не вовремя, думаю, что от Организации уже несет душком, а еще думаю, что с этим слишком уж симпатичным мальчиком не все чисто, а ты можешь влипнуть».

«Он не в моем вкусе».

«А ты еще способен привередничать?» — изумился Координатор.

«Не продолжай».

«Хорошо, больше не буду. Но ты подумай о последствиях. Так, на всякий случай».

«Смени тему. В самом деле».

«Ладно. Ты хотел совета, так вот он: бери с собой на миссии адских псов. Я-то подстрахую, но меня можно заблокировать, а вызов псов занимает некоторое время. Может, его-то у тебя и не будет».

«Господи, завтра вообще пробная миссия, с которой любой одаренный справится. Тоже псов брать?»

«Бери. Мало ли».

«И как тебя Канцлер терпит, такого мнительного? Все будет в порядке».

Координатор как будто вздохнул.

«Жаль, я не могу тебе приказать».

«Мне даже Канцлер не приказывает».

«А ты готов навредить себе, лишь бы от него отгородиться. Это глупо».

«Ты прав, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. И почему ты бестелесный, а? Я с большим удовольствием встретился бы в темном мире с тобой, а не с Канцлером и его выводком монстров».

«Я ведь тоже один из этого выводка».

«Прости».

«Ничего. Но ты должен прийти в ближайшее время. Ты уже начинаешь разваливаться на куски. Зачем мучить себя?»

«А тебе не приходило в голову, что этот способ «перезагрузки» мне настолько неприятен, что я предпочитаю терпеть до последнего? Почему именно так все происходит каждый раз? Неужели нет другого способа?»

«Спроси Канцлера. На твой прямой вопрос он и ответит прямо».

«А ты нет?»

«Я — нет».

 

Дом ничем не напоминал классический дом с привидениями. Ухоженный сад, свежая штукатурка, отмытые окна. И мутно-зеленый пузырь, зависший над коньком крыши и запустивший тонкие отростки в окно.

— Я так полагаю, там спальня детей?

Агент, к его чести, не дернулся. Медленно повернулся, кивнул.

— Да. И здравствуйте. Вы быстро появились, я сам только-только приехал.

— Вы хороши в качестве маяка.

Агент немного настороженно покосился и сказал:

— Приятно слышать похвалу от вас.

— Будем надеяться, что мне еще представится повод вас похвалить. Давайте займемся делом.

Агент вытянул руку и будто бы сбросил пыльный покров, прячущий под собой его истинную силу. У Натана мурашки побежали по коже. Такой дар даже маскировка не помешала почуять.

Агент действовал выверенно, красиво… У Натана даже сомнений не возникло: с подобной силой Организация — всего лишь ступень. Паренек создан не для того, чтобы подчищать за другими. Он в конце концов может и до творца дорасти, если не станет отрицать свои способности.

— Что-то не так? — спросил агент, не разрывая контакта с сущностью, однако немного нервно перебирая потоки силы. Не упустил бы.

— Все будет хорошо, если не налажаешь сейчас и не станешь отвлекаться. Тебе не нужна страховка на самом деле. Продолжай. Я хочу это увидеть до конца.

Агент бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и, сосредоточившись, потянул сущность к себе, одновременно сминая, сворачивая. Скоро от огромного призрачного пузыря остался клубок плотного тумана, зависший между ладонями агента.

Кажется, ловля сущности далась ему не так легко, как он пытался показать. Руки подрагивали, на лбу выступили капли пота. Интересно, попросит помощи или постарается самостоятельно завершить миссию? Нет, он же не настолько глуп, чтобы в такой ситуации пойти на поводу у гордости.

Да, не настолько.

Агент вздохнул и напряженно произнес:

— Не могли бы вы помочь запечатать? Одному не слишком удобно…

— Конечно. — Натан достал из кармана куртки пластиковый мешок, встряхнул его, разворачивая, и сказал: — Кидайте.

Агент явно опешил от такого способа, но тем не менее послушался, осторожно опустил сущность в мешок и отступил, наблюдая, как Натан завязывает узлом горловину, и явно думая, что попал в сумасшедший дом.

— Вы работаете с привратником, занимаетесь отловом вредоносных сущностей и удивляетесь такой ерунде?

Агент смущенно хмыкнул.

— Я понимаю, конечно, что атрибутика не играет особой роли, разве что помогает настроиться, но мешок для мусора… это уже перебор, мне кажется.

— Привыкайте, — хмыкнул Натан. — Если относиться ко всему со звериной серьезностью, можно и душу потерять, что для привратника фатально.

— Не хотелось бы столкнуться с таким.

— Жуткая это вещь. — Натан поморщился. Вспоминать было неприятно. Организацию тогда решили не привлекать, справились своими силами. Но было сложно. И зона была совсем молодая, нестабильная. Схлопнулась. Не то чтобы было жаль существ, поселившихся там, но ведь и творец погиб вместе с ними.

— Вы неплохо справились, — сказал Натан. — Возвращайтесь.

— Вас проводить?

— До ближайшей стены, в которую впишется дверь?

— Почему бы и нет? — Агент пожал плечами. — К тому же, говорят, маяк не только приводит в нужное место, но и процесс обратного перехода облегчает.

— Хорошо, пойдемте. — На самом деле Натану никогда не требовалась чья-то помощь, чтобы безболезненно вернуться домой, но еще пару минут побыть снаружи и не одному…

«Опасная глупость».

«Знаю, замолчи».

Натан быстрым шагом направился к стене, мимо которой только что собирался пройти, закрыл глаза на мгновение, а когда открыл, в сером бетоне уродливым пятном выделялась ржавая железная дверь в чешуйках облезшей краски.

Взялся за ручку и услышал тихое:

— Это нарушение правил, но… меня зовут Кинан.

Натан медленно повернулся и сказал:

— До встречи, Кинан.

 

Натан зашел на кухню, с тоской покосился на чайник… Нет, незачем оттягивать неизбежное. Он вздохнул, открыл дверь в чулан и, покрепче ухватив мешок с сущностью, начал спускаться по скрипучим деревянным ступенькам. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Темнота сменилась тусклым розоватым светом. Пространство зоны распахнулось перед Натаном, впуская в свое нутро. Кривые дома, упирающиеся крышами в небесный свод, который не мешало бы подновить, собирались в извилистые улочки, нацеленные на дворец Канцлера. Дома стояли пустые, с прошлого посещения это так и не изменилось, разве что появилось несколько прорех — ну да, Наследник же снова порезвился, а восстанавливать Натану.

«Не обязательно напрягаться, само зарастет, а Канцлеру нужно, чтобы ты рифт-зону охранял, а не за Наследником прибирался».

Натан скрипнул зубами.

«Сгинь. Не можешь отвернуться, так хоть голос не подавай, легче представить, что я один».

Координатор не ответил. Послушался.

Натан шел к дворцу, а за его спиной клубилась тьма, стекаясь из пустых оконных проемов, подвалов, проулков. Адские псы, должно быть, уже дрожали от предвкушения, но без приказа Канцлера не могли материализоваться. И все равно следовали за ним по пятам. Законная добыча. Сладкая. Теплокровная.

Натан с трудом удерживал себя от попыток оглянуться. Псы на сворке и ни на что не способны, но обернешься — и все будет намного хуже. Наверное. Натан не проверял.

Казалось бы, не такая уж непосильная плата за восстановление покалеченной зоны, можно потерпеть. Вот только дрожь, что сотрясала сейчас тело Натана, была вызвана не страхом или злостью. Еще немного — и он сам будет мало чем отличаться от чудовищных порождений этой стороны. Вот с чем было тяжелее всего смириться.

Натан взбежал по ступеням дворца, резные каменные двери распахнулись перед ним, плиты пола мягко засветились, указывая дорогу, будто Натан мог заблудиться. Метры и метры алого шелка, спускающегося с потолка, заколыхались, словно дворец только с его появлением начинал дышать. Иногда Натану казалось, что так оно и было, а когда он уходил, зона застывала насекомым в янтаре, и только Наследник по-прежнему кружил хищной рыбой вдоль барьера, бросаясь на стены своей тюрьмы в тщетных попытках прогрызть путь наружу.

Зала в самом центре дворца, облюбованная Канцлером, представлялась Натану логовом паука, хоть и не отличалась ничем от других помещений. Тот же подсвеченный камень, потолок, терявшийся в вышине, и бесконечные шелковые полотнища, колышущиеся на призрачном ветру.

Натан швырнул мешок с сущностью на стол — каменное чудище, рассчитанное на несколько необычные трапезы.

— Очередное подношение? — раздался голос сзади — Канцлер всегда появлялся за спиной. Мешал ему прямой взгляд, что ли?

— Да, — ответил Натан. — Ничего интересного, но…

— Спасибо, тем не менее.

Натан пожал плечами, а потом спросил:

— Могу я обернуться?

— Да.

Тьма клубилась, стекала с одеяния Канцлера, жгутами вилась по полу, распадалась на сотни тонких рук-веточек, которые слепо шарили вокруг, хватались за шелковые полотнища, растекались по ним чернильными пятнами и исчезали.

Круглые птичьи глаза смотрели, не мигая, лицо шло трещинами, из которых, словно кровь, сочился черный дым. Оболочка не выдерживала. Натан подумал, чего же Канцлеру стоит сохранять спокойствие и не взорваться, не затопить город целиком. Иногда ему даже хотелось, чтобы это произошло.

И возможно, именно его упрямство станет той соломинкой, что переломит спину верблюду.

— Я все понимаю, правда, — произнес Натан, наступив на горло своей гордости.

— Потому я ничего и не говорю.

— А ты вообще очень редко что-то говоришь. — Натан чувствовал, что нарывается, но прикусить язык вовремя не сумел.

— Потому что диалог между нами практически невозможен? Хотя привратник, ненавидящий мир, который должен защищать… это большая редкость.

— Ненависть — слишком громкое слово, — пробормотал Натан. — Но согласись, у меня есть причины не любить зону. Я потерял единственного близкого человека, а она вцепилась в меня клещом, забрав даже ту эфемерную свободу, что была до этого.

— Наш мир потерял своего творца и не мог не измениться в худшую сторону. Такие раны заживают долго, и мы еще не нашли свою точку равновесия… но мы выжили, это главное.

— А может, зря? Выжили зря?

— Ты в самом деле считаешь, что здесь нечего спасать?

Натан вспомнил Трупа с его нежной любовью к спирту и разговорам на кухне, мелких тварюшек, поселившихся в доме и под корнями старой яблони, да даже Наследника, который вызывал сострадание по большей части. Натану стало стыдно.

— Прости. Я немного не в себе.

— Я чувствую это, — произнес Канцлер тихо. — Еще одна причина моего недовольства.

— Что ж, устрой мне перезагрузку. Вполне подходящее наказание.

— Постарайся воспринимать это без негатива. Всем станет лучше. Псы откликаются на твои чувства. Ты считаешь единение с миром наказанием, псы действуют соответственно. По их логике, тебе именно это и нужно, именно этого ты хочешь.

— Единение с миром. Какой занятный эвфемизм.

— У искалеченной зоны и понятия о любви искалеченные.

— Так это все проявления любви? — Натан скрипнул зубами.

— Именно. И лучше уж мир будет действовать через псов, чем…

— Чем через кого? — Натан подобрался. Ему уже совсем не нравилось, что разговор с Канцлером дошел до обсуждения чертовых «перезагрузок». Труп предлагал спросить Канцлера напрямую, Натан вроде бы и собирался это сделать поначалу, теперь вдруг испугался. Что если Канцлер действительно обязан ответить?

А тот молчал, но успокоившаяся было сила снова взбурлила в нем, грозя расколоть оболочку. Словно ответ был болезненным.

— Через меня.

— Что? — Натану показалось, что он ослышался, но напряженное лицо Канцлера, конвульсии тьмы и надсадный звон в ушах не оставляли ни шанса.

— Эта оболочка — самое безобидное, что есть у меня. А в ней я не удержусь. — Голос Канцлера впивался в него мелкими иглами, и Натан едва мог заставить себя не корчиться. — Псы тебе отвратительны, но они созданы, чтобы защищать тебя, и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не смогут причинить тебе вреда. У меня такого ограничения нет.

Натан вспомнил все игры с адскими псами и содрогнулся. Разум тогда отключался напрочь, и если бы не эта основополагающая установка, что сильнее инстинктов, то живым бы Натан не ушел. Неважно, что происходило все скорее во сне, чем наяву, граница могла сдвинуться в любую сторону и в любой момент.

— Я ждал, что ты спросишь, есть ли альтернатива, — прошелестел Канцлер надтреснутым голосом. — Это псы — альтернатива. Меньшее из зол. Потому что изначально условием слияния с миром и его подпитки была твоя смерть. Многократная, как сам понимаешь. Убивать тебя, оплакивать и воскрешать, чтобы в следующий раз повторить все заново — такое проявление любви даже для меня видится чем-то чудовищным. В конце концов наш мир излечится, но я не знаю, когда это произойдет. Пока что все, что в моих силах — не позволить тебе совершить нечто самоубийственное, что будет расцениваться миром как предательство. Потому что в таком случае в одиночку я его не удержу. И что тогда произойдет, неизвестно. Есть большая вероятность, что схлопывание рифт-зоны не уничтожит Наследника. А потеряв последнее, даже свой дом-тюрьму… он станет настоящим концом всего.

— Спасибо, что разъяснил. — Натан через силу кивнул.

— Похоже, нам нужно иногда разговаривать.

— Похоже.

— Ты переносишь свое негативное отношение к миру на меня. Я, конечно, сросся с ним, но мы не полностью едины. И если тебя это утешит: у меня еще меньше свободы. Когда рифт-зона обретет устойчивость, лично для меня ничего не изменится. Думаешь, я хотел быть здесь, быть таким? Меня творец не спрашивал, а тебя он хотя бы любил. Так кого здесь нужно жалеть?

Оболочка Канцлера дергалась все сильнее. Пора уходить. Натан не был готов к откровениям Канцлера, не слишком им доверял, но познать на себе разницу между адскими псами и самим Канцлером не был готов тем более.

Алые полотнища трепетали, тени клубились, вспучивались призрачными пузырями. Натан отступил. Псы и так найдут; смотреть на то, как они выбираются из своего ада, или где там они предпочитают сидеть, не было никакого желания. Все что нужно — забиться в какой-нибудь укромный уголок, из которого нет выхода. Потому что если оставить себе путь отступления — он побежит. А псам только это и надо. Натан не хотел уступать даже в такой малости. Не хотел доставлять им лишнего удовольствия. Перебьются

Он отступил в нишу, прижался спиной к холодной каменной кладке. На плечи упал алый шелк, скользнул вдоль тела, ласкаясь, собрался складками у ног. Такая себе невинная забава, что ты будешь делать. Натан вздохнул, закрыл глаза, стискивая в кулаке прохладную ткань…

В лицо ему скалился пес. Глаза горели сквозь прорези костяной маски, алая плоть скользила под пальцами, маслянисто блестела… такая гладкая, упругая…

Натан запрокинул голову, открывая беззащитное горло. Горячая ладонь обхватила шею, зубы прикусили кожу, слишком осторожно, чтобы поранить, но стоит только дернуться — полетят кровавые ошметки. Наверное. Натан не проверял. Он глубоко вздохнул и постарался расслабиться. Черт с вами, черт с вами. Делайте что хотите.

И потом, уже теряя рассудок, извиваясь в душащих его объятиях, успел подумать, что Канцлер, возможно, не соврал. Псы — альтернатива. Потому что это и в самом деле походило на смерть.

 

Натан проснулся, как всегда, в той части дворца, что мог считать своей. По крайней мере, здесь ничего не изменилось с его прошлого… посещения. А самое главное — не было этих ненавистных алых лент. Натан на мгновение зажмурился, пережидая острый приступ отвращения к Канцлеру, его дворцу и самому себе, осторожно поднялся… Он всегда осторожничал, но его опасения ни разу не оправдались. Как и прежде, все было скорее сном, чем явью. И на теле не осталось ни единого самого крошечного следа, что, конечно, радовало. Все можно списать на больной бред, помноженный на долгое воздержание. А наполнявшую его по горлышко злую силу можно быстро растратить — пройти по городу, залатать дыры, выполнить какое-нибудь серьезное задание снаружи, а лучше несколько, и тогда почти ничего не останется. Лишь то, что принадлежит ему самому.

 

Не успел Натан вернуться к себе, как в ворота постучали. Натан даже не сразу сообразил, что это за звук. Не могло быть такого в принципе, чтобы в эту дверь кто-то стал барабанить. Натан не поверил своим ушам, но это не было слуховой галлюцинацией — кто-то добрался до ворот снаружи.

«Координатор?»

Тот не отвечал. Что-то в самом деле случилось? Под ложечкой засосало.

«Это твой напарник, — отозвался наконец Координатор. — Выйди к нему».

И что это было? Координатор всегда появлялся по первому зову, а замолкал чаще всего только по прямому приказу, а тут время тянул да и отвечал как-то нехотя.

«Опасность?» — все-таки уточнил Натан.

«Нет. И он один».

Натан покачал головой и пошел выяснять, зачем он так срочно мог понадобиться агенту. Кинану. Ха.

— Ну? — не слишком ласково спросил он, открывая чертову скрипучую дверцу.

— Натан! С вами все в порядке, слава богу.

Натан, опешив, смотрел на него: раскрасневшееся лицо, всклокоченные волосы, явно впопыхах надетая одежда.

— Зато с вами, кажется, наоборот. Что произошло?

Кинан помялся и ответил:

— Это я у вас хотел спросить. Сегодня… Не знаю, но у меня было чувство, что вы едва ли не при смерти.

Он уставился на Натана, по всей видимости, ожидая объяснения. А Натан задумался.

Сегодня? Кинан что, на него настроиться умудрился? Этого еще не хватало.

Он медленно покачал головой.

— Забудьте. Я делал свою работу, и никакая опасность мне не грозила.

— Но так проявляется связь между людьми со сходным даром.

Натан поморщился.

— Я понятия не имею, что именно вы почувствовали. К тому же такая связь… я не отрицаю, иногда возникает. Но для этого нужно много лет работать бок о бок. На пустом месте она не появится и должна подпитываться эмоциями. А мы с вами, уж извините, не лучшие друзья и знакомы всего ничего.

Кинан помрачнел.

— Да, я знал это… просто как еще объяснить?

— Например, что вам показалось? Или что сущность, которую вы изловили, успела на вас повлиять, не напрямую, но заложить нечто вроде бомбы замедленного действия? Паническая атака в таких случаях — мелочь. Вы легко отделались.

Кинан скривился и ответил зло:

— Не считайте меня настолько дилетантом. Воздействие сущности я бы заметил и отсек.

— Что ж, отлично, — раздраженно отозвался Натан. — В теории, эмпатия такой силы с первого взгляда не возникает, но у нас тут в шаговой доступности зона, которой вообще не должно существовать ни по каким законам. Так что все может быть. Есть одно но. — Натан наклонился к лицу Кинана и почти прошипел: — Что бы вы там ни уловили, это не ваше дело. Ясно? Вы должны уничтожать монстров, вот и занимайтесь этим. А все, что чувствуете в отношении меня, задвиньте куда подальше. Начнет мешать, обратитесь к специалисту, знаю, у вас есть такие. Пусть заблокирует.

— Как блокируют воздействие сущности? — негромко спросил Кинан.

— Да. Принцип тот же.

Натану вдруг стало стыдно. Пацан же совсем. Напарника второй раз в жизни видит, а рванулся спасать. Не нужно было на него накидываться.

— Вас далеко занесло? — спросил Натан со вздохом. — Проблем не будет?

Кинан сначала не понял, потом слабо улыбнулся и произнес:

— Из-за использования ресурсов Организации в личных целях? Нет. Я рядом со своим домом, вообще-то. Не знаю, как так получилось, поблизости нет ни одной точки входа. Я будто забыл об этом, бежал… ну и увидел дверь.

Просто бежал он. И просто увидел. Впору было хвататься за голову. Ну как? Как этот лопух умудрился открыть новую точку входа, еще и до двери добраться? Сильный дар позволит увидеть ее, но не коснуться же. А этот ломился — ворота тряслись.

— Вот что, — произнес наконец Натан. — Идите к себе, отдохните… проверьте, нет ли для нас подходящего задания. Со мной все в порядке, правда. К тому же я сейчас могу сделать больше обычного. Пользуйтесь.

— Вы так добры. Это подозрительно.

— Зря на вас сорвался, вот и пытаюсь загладить вину.

— Я не в обиде, правда. — Кинан почесал в затылке. — Если подумать, я вел себя не слишком адекватно. И наверняка еще кучу неписаных правил нарушил. Как вы меня не прибили на месте за вторжение.

— Да, было такое желание, — буркнул Натан. — Кстати, насчет правил… Знаете, что нет никакой необходимости держать свое имя в тайне от привратника? Кто-то из наших просто пошутил, а агент попался впечатлительный. История обросла ворохом несуществующих подробностей, и появилось предписание не называть своего имени. Во избежание. Но я оценил вашу храбрость.

Кинан захлопал глазами, а потом от души рассмеялся.

— А я-то хотел показать, что полностью вам доверяю. Мой подвиг пропал втуне.

Натан тоже улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не пропал. Я же понял посыл. Идите уже, — добавил он, решив, что пора закругляться. — Встретимся, когда найдется дело.

— Хорошо! И если что… я ведь могу воспользоваться этой точкой?

— Раз уж создали ее, то да, почему бы и нет?

Кинан изумленно вскинул брови.

— Создал? Но…

— Нет-нет-нет, вот это я с вами обсуждать точно не намерен, — фыркнул Натан. — У вас есть куратор, вот его и доставайте.

 

«Ничего не скажешь?» — спросил он, оказавшись на своей территории.

«Ты же понимаешь, что прямым текстом предложил ему найти повод для следующей встречи? А он талантливый, он найдет».

«Думаешь, у парня есть двойное дно?»

«Да нет, вот это вряд ли, — неохотно отметил Координатор. — Слишком открыт. И не менталист, чтобы спрятать от меня дурные намерения».

«То есть он всего лишь искренне хочет мне понравиться?» — уточнил Натан с иронией.

«Да. Но это его желание имеет странный привкус. И, ради бога, я смог бы отличить сексуальное влечение от попытки угодить начальству».

«Я даже сказать ничего не успел».

«Вот и не говори. И прекрати уже с ним флиртовать. Это становится заметным».

«В самом деле?»

Координатор почти зашипел.

«Даже если отбросить факт, что ты явно нарываешься, а зона не сможет долго терпеть, то подумай вот еще о чем: это не просто мальчик с улицы, это выкормыш Организации. Его могли приставить к тебе без далеко идущих планов, хотя я бы не поручился, но если уж ты начнешь проявлять определенный интерес, неужели ты думаешь, об этом не узнают и не захотят использовать?»

«Я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать. Именно по причинам, которые ты озвучил. Успокойся. А то, что ты называешь флиртом… сделай поправку на нехватку простого человеческого общения. Кинан — нестандартный агент. Я немного растерян».

«Ты — шалтай-болтай. Ты упадешь, просто пока не известно, в какую сторону. И вряд ли успеешь подстелить соломку».

«Ну да. С одной стороны — организация с ее интригами, с другой — наполовину спятившая зона с ее извращенным собственническим инстинктом».

«А прекратить всякое общение, попросить в напарники другого агента, желательно попротивнее на рожу — не вариант?»

«Нет».

«Порой мне хочется, чтобы ты разбился. Но тогда не станет и меня. Той части, что поселилась в твоей голове».

«А мне хочется, чтобы зона перестала воспринимать меня как свой придаток, неотъемлемую часть, которой свобода воли не положена».

«Я тоже иногда мечтаю о том, чего никогда не получу».

Натану вновь стало стыдно. Теперь еще и Координатора обидел. Вот уж кто придаток зоны. Даже собственного тела нет.

«Прости».

Координатор долго не отвечал. А потом сказал:

«Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Так или иначе. Но само по себе появление таких желаний — тревожный знак. Проявление излишней индивидуальности. Это ненормально».

«Ты голос в моей голове. Что тут может быть нормального?»

«Не понимаешь».

«Нет».

Ночью снились кошмары. Ничего удивительного — зона ревновала. Пока еще Натан не перешел черту, и кошмары служили скорее легким предостережением. Если Натан станет упрямиться дальше, давление тоже возрастет. Сначала он не сможет спать, потом кошмары найдут его и наяву. От них уже не будет спасения даже во внешнем мире. Вернее, там — особенно. Зона держала на поводке. И Натан имел возможность убедиться, что длина поводка весьма ограничена. В тот раз его вело любопытство и злость, серьезных причин проверять зону на прочность не было. Сейчас же… Натан задумался. А что сейчас? Наверное, он просто задолбался ходить по струнке. Он уже дал зоне достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться после ухода творца. Хватит. Или он научит зону считаться со своими желаниями, или сдохнет. Потому что жить на пороге рифт-зоны без права выхода иначе как по делу, тошно настолько, что скоро и смерть покажется привлекательной.

Кажется, зона уловила его намерения и незримо содрогнулась.

«Это жестоко», — прошелестел внутри голос Координатора. Сейчас он казался бесцветным и усталым.

Натан не стал отвечать.

В прошлый раз он сдался довольно быстро. Никто долго не сможет находиться на грани сумасшествия из-за бессонницы и галлюцинаций. Но кое-что можно сделать. К Горемыкам он со смерти деда не выбирался, а надо было бы. Амулеты, химия, сраные волшебные зелья — сейчас ему пригодится все. А еще с зоной можно бороться ее же оружием. Натан, сопротивляясь, будет катастрофически терять силы, а псы — отлично их восстанавливают. Неприятно, но можно считать это взаимовыгодным обменом. И буква договора будет соблюдена.

 

Горемыки так и остались сборищем всевозможных фриков. Местом, где можно было найти вещи любой из существующих зон. Как они там появлялись, знал разве что владелец. Сами привратники ничего из своих домов не понесли бы, а у других бы ничего не вышло. Даже если зона полуоткрытая и там вполне нормально жили люди, имея возможность посещать большую землю, вынести какую-либо редкость, принадлежащую только этой зоне, было невозможно.

 

Натан подошел к стойке. Сигурд кивнул, будто вчера видались, налил кружку пива, пододвинул Натану и только потом сказал:

— Зона тебя задушит. Если совсем худо станет, приходи, попробую помочь.

— Вот почему я тебя люблю: не нужно даже запрос формулировать, — усмехнулся Натан.

— Тебе просто повезло, — буркнул Сигурд. — Видно, так тебя прижало, что даже моя не лучшая половина тебя пожалела и сходу помощь пообещала.

— Все равно спасибо. — Натан коротко поклонился, подселенцу Сигурда нравились такие вещи. — Хорошо иметь чудо в запасе.

— На черный день, не забывай, — предупредил Сигурд.

— Не собираюсь нарываться, не волнуйся. Твоего двойника по пустякам только совсем идиот или самоубийца станет беспокоить.

— На идиотов, к счастью, ему плевать, а то у меня на заднем дворе место быстро бы закончилось, а куда потом девать трупы? — мрачно пошутил Сигурд.

Натан согласно покачал головой, отпил из кружки, блаженно зажмурившись… дурак он, давно надо было сюда выбраться, плевать на недовольство зоны. Тем более, не такое уж большое нарушение. Горемыки — не внешний мир.

Натан подумал, что запретом от только отговаривался. Он просто не хотел показываться на глаза старым знакомым вот таким вот… связанным по рукам и ногам, с рабской печатью, которую увидеть здесь способны практически все. И еще не факт, что не смогут увидеть, как именно Натан со своей зоной расплачивается за возможность просто нормально себя чувствовать, не корчась от боли, и выполнять свои прямые обязанности, мать их. Вот Сигурд точно все сразу понял. Но Сигурд — это Сигурд. От него мало что можно было скрыть. Натан знал, что тот о его маленькой грязной тайне даже не намекнет никому и никогда, а еще Натан понял, что ему самому все равно. Настолько опротивела сама ситуация, что на стыд сил не осталось.

Он посмотрел на Сигурда с благодарностью, когда тот, ни слова не говоря, заменил пустую кружку на полную, а потом спросил:

— Я немного не в курсе, насколько тут все изменилось, Айк все еще барыжит своими снадобьями? А то чудо-то чудом, но самому как-то продержаться нужно.

— Здесь бывает, но не каждый день. — Сигурд покопался в нижних ящиках, достал белую потрепанную картонку, положил перед Натаном. — Лавка у него сейчас со всякой мутью. Запоминай проход.

Натан уставился на белый прямоугольник, который безуспешно прикидывался визиткой, только с затертыми напрочь буквами. Картонка посопротивлялась для порядка, а потом все же явила Натану печать-переход. Печать вспыхнула, впиваясь в сетчатку, Натан зажмурился на мгновение, пережидая, пока уляжется, потом удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Спасибо, буду должен.

— Да не за что. Только учти, что он за три года еще сильнее двинулся. Если поймешь, что его заносит, напомни про долг. Он знает какой. Сразу шелковый станет.

— Первому задолжал? — догадался Натан.

— Точно. Правда там должок такой, что Первому даже в худшие времена его возврат нахрен не сдался, но Айк-то не знает.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду. — Он вопросительно уставился на Сигурда. — Где твой сборщик податей? Я что-то не вижу.

— А, — Сигурд хмыкнул. — Я тут кое-что поменял. Чучело уж больно старое и страшное было. Теперь — вот.

Из подсобки вылезло мохнатое существо, похожее на стог сена. Вразвалочку подвалило к Натану и замерло в ожидании, раззявив огромную пасть.

— Кусается? — обреченно спросил Натан.

— Нет, просто погладь его.

Он положил ладонь на мохнатую макушку, слегка потрепал. Пряди шерсти обвили запястье, в пальцах кольнуло, и Натан почувствовал, как существо забирает у него крупицу силы. Взяв положенное, оно сыто рыгнуло и, отпустив Натана, полезло куда-то за барную стойку. Вскоре оттуда раздался громкий храп.

— Господи. Лучше б ты чучело оставил

Сигурд пожал плечами. В этот момент колокольчик над дверью звякнул, Натан оглянулся посмотреть на нового посетители, и опешил.

В дверях, нервно озираясь, стоял Кинан.

— Это еще что? — вопросил Сигурд, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Охранная система наконец-то опомнилась, захрипела и поползла со стены, медленно трансформируясь в чешуйчатого зверя. Довольно устрашающего.

— Эй, стой, — опомнился Натан. — Это мой напарник.

— М-да? — Сигурд посмотрел на него как-то странно.

— Талантливый. Но лопух. Но талантливый, — счел нужным пояснить Натан.

— Понятно, — проворчал Сигурд. — Забирай его, я пока охранку придержу. Захочешь в следующий раз взять с собой, сделай все как положено.

— Эй, я вообще-то его не приглашал! — возмутился было Натан, потом махнул рукой, не хватало еще тут оправдываться из-за юного идиота. Схватил Кинана за рукав, чтобы не коснуться кожи, и молниеносно выволок за дверь.

Кинан наконец-то отмер, глаза вспыхнули узнаванием.

— О, это все-таки вы! А я думал, что ошибся и попал не туда.

— Именно! Ошиблись! — рявкнул Натан. — Что за привычка ломиться куда-то наобум. Есть места, которые для людей смертельно опасны, и это одно из них.

— Я не наобум, — осторожно возразил Кинан. — Я вас искал. И нашел ведь.

М-да, и что толку орать на такого? Остается только расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

— И зачем искали? — спросил Натан.

— Кажется, назревает интересное задание. Вы же хотели… — пробормотал Кинан, глядя в сторону. — Там странное место. И без подготовки лучше бы не лезть. Но пока можно просто сходить посмотреть своими глазами. Если понравится, то я поставлю нас на ликвидацию.

— Хм, звучит неплохо. Сходим.

Кинан помялся немного, потом признался:

— Вот только я не понимаю, где оказался. И не знаю теперь, как добраться до нужного места, чтобы уже для вас быть маяком.

— Я выведу, — буркнул Натан. — К той точке рядом с вашим домом.

— О, это было бы замечательно.

Вообще-то Натан расположение точек, через которые агенты связывались с ним, не запоминал. Не было нужды, агент все равно маяком работал, а уж в какое место реального мира открывалась дверь, Натану было неинтересно. Да и само наличие таких точек порой вызывало сомнение, просто в некоторых местах было легче сделать небольшой прокол реальности и позвать привратника. Но вот ту пустынную улочку, где в прошлый раз увидел перепуганного насмерть Кинана, который помчался спасать его, уловив то, что не должен был… вот ту улочку Натан запомнил. И мог бы в любой момент открыть дверь так, чтобы она вывела именно туда.

— Выведу, — повторил Натан, начав проецировать дверь на ближайшую стену. — Только есть одна загвоздка. Такое можно сделать, вернувшись ко мне домой, а уж оттуда открыть проход куда нужно. Но вам ко мне домой нельзя. Потому пойдем через тоннели.

Из стены щерился темный провал, ведущий, казалось, в какие-то проклятые подземелья.

— Э-э, а вы уверены, что туда мне можно? — с сомнением уточнил агент, заглядывая в темный лаз.

— Раньше надо было думать, а не прыгать на ту сторону, — проворчал Натан. — Подойдите сюда.

Кинан послушно приблизился, уставился на Натана с вопросом. Тот вздохнул, лизнул большой палец и припечатал ко лбу Кинана. Тот опешил на мгновение, но не дернулся, молодец.

— ДНК-метка? — спросил он после.

— Вроде того. Людям на нашей стороне делать нечего, если они не прижились в одной из зон, но если уж очень нужно, привратник может дать временный ключ. Кровь эффективнее, конечно, и метка дольше держится, но вам нельзя иметь дело с красным цветом, когда я поблизости. Так что кровь отпадает.

— В инструкции написано, что к вам с красным нельзя. Но не написано почему.

Он с любопытством покосился на Натана.

— Потому что, — отрезал Натан. — Хотите узнать на своей шкуре, наденьте в следующий раз алый галстук. Но за последствия я не отвечаю.

— Извините, я не подумал, что мой вопрос вас заденет.

— Он не задел, — соврал Натан. — Долго объяснять, а наглядную демонстрацию лучше не проводить без веской причины. Впрочем, учитывая как мне с вами «везет», думаю, скоро все сами увидите. — Он поморщился, принюхавшись к затхлому запаху, идущему из подземелья, пнул носком ботинка растрескавшуюся ступеньку и, начав осторожно спускаться, скомандовал: — Пошевеливайтесь. Мне еще в лавку за амулетами переться.

— В лавку? — Кинан тут же навострил уши, а Натан обругал себя за то, что дал новый повод для любопытства. — Я слышал, что есть такие… там предметы с той стороны и все такое?

— Предметы с той стороны у Сигурда в Горемыках, — проворчал Натан и пояснил: — Это как раз там, куда вы влетели на всех парах и едва за это жизнью не поплатились. — Он вздохнул. — У Сигурда полно редких и опасных предметов, потому и охранка там довольно зверская. Хорошо, что я успел среагировать. А в обычных лавках то, что не нужно выносить из рифт-зон. Если только совсем мелочи. Все делается на месте.

— Амулеты?

— Угу. Амулеты, химия, магические настойки. Все, что можно создать, находясь в промежутке между реальным миром и той стороной.

— И мы сейчас в таком промежутке?

— Где бы в обычном городе нашелся такой тоннель?

— Да уж.

Натан покосился на Кинана, но тот не выказывал особого беспокойства, шел рядом, перешагивая через узловатые корни на полу. Разве что на светляков, ползающих по стенам, с их раздутыми брюшками поглядывал с долей омерзения. Ну, противные, да. Но хоть не факелы, как в некоторых тоннелях. Там от чада не продохнуть.

— О существовании таких тоннелей нигде не упоминается. Я даже баек не слышал. Вроде бы ничего сложного нет, и привратник может провести своего напарника куда угодно. Почему ими не пользуются на постоянной основе?

— Не только напарника. Любого человека. Только в метку побольше сил вложить. — Натан криво усмехнулся. — Это частично и ответ на ваш вопрос. Представьте, что будет, если во внешнем мире узнают про существование тоннелей. Привратники просто не смогут выполнять свои обязанности, им придется перетаскивать туда-сюда кучу людей. И у всех будет жизненная необходимость пересечь полмира как можно быстрее. Важных шишек, знаете ли, гораздо больше, чем привратников. На всех нас банально не хватит. А то, что в это время сущности будут размножаться в густонаселенных районах, волновать их будет в последнюю очередь.

— Да, теперь понятно, почему о тоннелях стараются не болтать.

Кинан некоторое время шел молча, а потом спросил:

— А здесь все время так?

— Как так? — не понял Натан.

— Глаза в корнях. Их не было, теперь открываются и на меня смотрят.

— Что? — Натан огляделся, все было нормально, никаких глаз, еще чего не хватало, только потом взглянул на Кинана и выругался. Кожу того покрывали голубые светящиеся жилки. Как он паразита подцепил и не заметил? По неопытности? — Стойте и не трогайте ничего, — распорядился Натан. Содрал с себя куртку и закрыл Кинану лицо.

— Зачем? — спросил тот глухо из-за ткани.

— Что видите?

— Темно… впрочем, нет. Вижу боковой тоннель. Вон там. — Он поднял руку и прежде чем Натан успел его остановить, коснулся стены.

— Да блядь! — заорал Натан и отшвырнул Кинана от стремительно расширяющейся дыры. — А вот это вторая причина, почему в тоннели нельзя пускать кого попало!

Бежать по тоннелю с идиотом на буксире было тем еще удовольствием, и когда они вывалились наружу и Натан запечатал тоннель, цензурных слов в лексиконе попросту не осталось. Ко всему прочему, вынырнули они не в том месте, куда Натан собирался доставить Кинана, а в очередном безлюдном проулке, который по всем признакам находился между реальным миром и той стороной. Ну и куда их занесло?

«Координатор?»

«Здесь та лавчонка, куда ты хотел попасть».

Приоритет сменился. Ладно, это не так страшно. Тем более, у Айка можно что-нибудь взять, чтобы стряхнуть с пацана паразита. Так быстрее будет, чем самому возиться.

Натан огляделся и приметил деревянную дверь с криво намалеванным листом конопли. Айк как всегда. Натан пожал плечами, стащил куртку с чужой головы и толкнул дверь, поманив Кинана за собой.

— Оба-на! Какие люди! — раздался счастливый вопль откуда-то из вонючих недр помещения.

Глаза привыкли к полумраку, и Натан смог наконец увидеть Айка в узком проходе между стеллажами, заваленными всяким дерьмом. Айк ухмылялся во все свои шестьдесят два и пер на крейсерской скорости с явным намерением облапать.

Натан совсем забыл за три года, что значит иметь дело с Айком. Не успел отшатнуться и, оказавшись в медвежьих объятиях, смог только прохрипеть:

— Отвали, дебил!

Над ухом противно зазвенело, зашипел Координатор. Натан даже на миг подумал, что так Айку и надо, но тот успел сообразить, что с Натаном непорядок, и отскочить.

— Занятненько. Я слышал, что ты окуклился, но не думал, что все так серьезно. Блокираторов дать?

— Потом, — отмахнулся Натан. — Помоги моему напарнику. В тоннеле зараза подсела. — Он отступил, позволив Айку рассмотреть Кинана.

Айк вставил в глаз монокль, чуть ли не обнюхал ошалевшего Кинана и сказал:

— Да тут ничего особенного. Паутинка. Только концентрация большая, видно, твой напарник — лакомый кусочек. Ничего страшного, в общем, ты и сам снимешь.

— Возиться долго. А мне еще посмотреть на сущность нужно до заката.

— Ладно, понял.

Айк развернулся и исчез за стеллажами — будто растворился.

— Пошли, — бросил Натан и начал пробираться вглубь помещения. Если он правильно понял, где-то там у Айка должна быть лаборатория.

— А что это такое было? — спросил Кинан, очевидно имея в виду сцену, когда Айк накинулся, а потом отпрыгнул от Натана как от прокаженного.

— Меня нельзя трогать, — буркнул Натан. Лучше не скрывать, а то мало ли. Это Айку нихрена бы не сделалось.

— Но вы меня вроде трогали, разве нет? — Кинан покрутил запястьем, напомнив, как они неслись по тоннелю, а Глотка преследовала их, превращая тоннель за их спинами в ничто.

— За рукав. А главное, никаких положительных эмоций по этому поводу никто из нас не испытывал.

— Можно подумать, вы с этим вот испытывали. Он же вас едва не придушил.

Натан хмыкнул.

— Зато у него одного эмоциональности на десятерых хватило бы. И не ерничай, «этот вот» тебя сейчас спасать будет.

Кинан проворчал нечто невразумительное и заткнулся.

А Натан подумал, что тот явно обиделся, и еще подумал, что это ненормально — так хорошо чувствовать человека, с которым едва начал работать. Может, Кинан и не выдумывал, говоря про эмпатический мост между ними. С Кинаном, похоже, такое запросто могло случиться. Все у него как-то слишком быстро и чересчур.

Натан покосился на Айка, когда они отыскали в захламленном лабиринте лабораторию, и решил, что попросит сделать амулет и для Кинана. А лучше несколько. Пару защитных, чтобы твари не слетались на него как мухи на мед. И пару затормаживающих — если такие вообще существуют. Сила — это хорошо, но когда сила хлещет во все стороны и не по делу… лучше не надо.

— Так, деточка, выпей-ка вот эту прекрасную микстурку. — Айк возник перед Кинаном, заставив того подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, и сунул ему под нос колбу с мутно-зеленой жижей.

— Не отрави только, — фыркнул Натан. — Он мне еще пригодится.

— Понимаю-понимаю, я и сам бы не упустил. Такой потенциал, огонь просто!

— А это ничего, что я тут присутствую? — мрачно поинтересовался Кинан.

— Да на здоровье! Вот только выпей и присутствуй себе дальше, пока мы с твоим папочкой будем заниматься взрослыми делами.

На щеках Кинана выступили пятна, на скулах заиграли желваки. К удивлению Натана, он не смутился, он готов был взорваться.

Натан покачал головой и сказал негромко:

— Все нормально. Пей. А на Айка не обращай внимания. Он мудак и кретин, зато лучший алхимик из тех, кого я знаю.

А потом, пока Кинан корчился в углу от побочки чудо-средства, Натан подцепил Айка за лацканы пиджака и, наклонившись к уху, произнес:

— Делай с парня слепок и ваяй для него защиту. Нужна будет к завтрашнему дню.

— Тьфу ты! — Айк отскочил, нервно пригладил волосы. — Я думал, ты мне сейчас вмажешь за то, что красавчика траванул.

Натан хмыкнул.

— Будто я не знаю, как эта дрянь действует. Работай, заплачу с избытком.

— О, вот это правильный подход!

Айк, припевая, обвязал полуобморочного агента мерной лентой, нарисовал на полу пару закорючек и напоследок обвел мелом силуэт, как на месте преступления. Натан ничего не смыслил в шаманизме, но вот последнее явно не имело никакого отношения к производственному процессу. Ну и ладно, должны же быть у Айка свои маленькие радости, лишь бы не за счет Натана.

Натан вытащил из ниши сборщика, который имел вид довольно отталкивающий — древний жабий бог, не иначе, — слил в него силу и показал отметку Айку.

Тот оторвался от своих записей и с восторгом уставился на уровень заполнения.

— Здесь слишком много. Тебе еще что-то нужно?

— Именно. — Натан покосился на Кинана. — Не хотел договариваться при нем, но раз нас сюда вынесло, то не возвращаться же.

— Да он сейчас ничего не понимает благодаря моей микстурке.

— Я не был бы так уверен, но в целом все равно.

— Итак?

— Мне нужны блокираторы. Не ерунда на основе глазных капель, а настоящие. Полный набор.

С Айка сразу же слетела вся дурь, он оглядел Натана с ног до головы и протянул:

— Объяснять, как это опасно, надеюсь не надо? О том, что нельзя играть со спичками, маленьким привратникам должны рассказывать их наставники.

— Я не собираюсь идти до конца. Но на всякий случай. Полный набор. — Натан помолчал минуту и добавил: — Пожалуйста.

— Сделаю, что уж теперь. — Айк хмыкнул. — Нет, я слышал, конечно, что у тебя проблемы, но не думал что все настолько серьезно… Чем тебе зона Акая так насолила?

— Не твое дело, — процедил Натан.

— Не мое так не мое. Уж и спросить нельзя. А вообще мне льстит, что ты не стал искать другого алхимика, а вспомнил старого одинокого Айка. Да еще ради такого деликатного дельца. Признай, что я лучший. Ну признай, а?

— Обойдешься, — фыркнул Натан, оттаивая. — Ты неплох, но не более. Единственный плюс, что еще и шаман, а мне нужны амулеты для напарника. Удобнее заказать все вместе, а не рыскать по всей пограничной зоне.

— Как был задницей, так и остался. Годы в разлуке тебя не смягчили.

— Теперь я вспомнил, почему не хотел выходить в приграничье. Здесь же ты. — Натан уселся на какой-то ящик, наблюдая, как Айк суетится, выбирая нужные ингредиенты, не переставая при том молоть чепуху. В самом деле будто в прошлое вернулся. Разве что раньше у Айка не было собственной лавочки и он ютился в подсобке у Сигурда, вот и все отличие.

Айк продолжал что-то там растирать, смешивать, прокаливать — Натан не вникал, а потом и вовсе отвернулся. Смотреть стало невозможно. Была у Айка такая нехорошая привычка — работая над заказом, ускорялся так, что его размазывало по всему помещению. Притом способность эта не была врожденной. Айк уже в сознательном возрасте как следует похимичил, или пошаманил, или и то, и другое вместе. И вовсе не из каких-то благородных побуждений, даже не из-за того, что зачитывался комиксами, просто Айк, при всех своих талантах, был ленив до жути. И работа на заказ, хоть и кормила его, казалась ярмом на шее, вот он и нашел выход из положения. Быстро-быстро выполнял работу, чтобы потом можно было с чистой совестью пинать балду. Если бы не это, он мог бы прибрать к рукам весь алхимический рынок приграничья, но лень не позволяла. Брал заказов не больше, чем мог бы взять любой мастер средней паршивости. С другой стороны, именно это его и спасало, а то алхимики и шаманы могли бы и объединиться, несмотря на то, что не переносили друг друга, и переломать Айку все кости. Не факт, что подействовало бы, это же Айк, но наверняка было бы неприятно.

Пока Айк был занят, Натан проверил, как там Кинан, убедился, что паразит издох и не приведет за собой Глотку, дал Кинану воды и оставил приходить в себя. На отходняк около получаса уйдет, Айк к тому времени как раз закончит.

Айк справился даже быстрее.

— Тащи сюда свою задницу, бегать мне за тобой, что ли, — буркнул он, падая на стул.

Натан не стал огрызаться. Айк всегда был не в духе, когда завершал работу. И чем лучше ее выполнял, тем более раздраженным становился. Сейчас, судя по виду, он выложился на все сто.

— Вот, смотри, амулеты для твоего копа.

— Он не коп.

— Да мне насрать.

— Ладно. Спасибо. — Натан сгреб пару кулонов на разноцветных шнурках и пару же плетеных браслетов. Выглядело все как детские поделки, но тут на внешний вид плевать, лишь бы работало. А работать будет, Айк еще ни разу не подводил.

— И вот. Комплект.

Он пододвинул к Натану простой деревянный ящичек, в ячейках которого лежали разноцветные пузырьки.

— Начинаешь с белого и потом пьешь каждый день строго по цветам. Ну там: Каждый Охотник Желает Знать… и так далее. На этом, в общем-то, все, если только не захочешь отрезать себе путь к отступлению. Тогда еще и черный. — Он постучал пальцем по последнему пузырьку, лежащему в отдельной ячейке, с намалеванным на темном стекле черепом с костями. Чтобы даже дальтоник не ошибся. — Что тогда будет, ты знаешь. — Он поморщился и добавил: — Ломка будет в любом случае. Тут либо перетерпишь, либо поползешь к хозяину на брюхе. Все в твоих руках.

— Ясно.

— И вот еще, — пробормотал Айк, доставая из кармана небольшую фляжку. — Экспериментальный состав, на сам процесс отвязки не влияет, вроде бы, но смягчает симптомы. Похоже, тебе уже сегодня понадобится.

Натан остро взглянул на него, Айк пожал плечами и проворчал:

— Когда зона начинает прессовать, это заметно. Даже на ранних стадиях.

— Вот как.

— Угу. А теперь валите, пока я не передумал и не начал тебя отговаривать.

Кинан немного пошатывался, но шел сам, тащить не пришлось. И в целом путь до точки рядом с его жильем оказался коротким и легким. Скорее всего, дело было в амулетах, которые Натан сразу же нацепил на Кинана. А тот не успел возразить, ну или сил не было.

— Сегодня смотреть сущность не пойдем, отлеживайтесь. Да и мне не помешает отдохнуть.

— Я испортил вам все планы, да? — кисло спросил Кинан.

— Почти все мои планы на сегодня были связаны с вами. Так что не очень, — честно ответил Натан. — Но чтобы избежать подобных форс-мажоров, я и взял для вас эти амулеты. Вид непрезентабельный, но они хороши.

— Их вообще снимать нельзя? — тоскливо поинтересовался Кинан, рассматривая запястье, на котором болтались невнятные фенечки, контрастируя с манжетами строгой рубашки.

— Дома можно, а вот выходя из него, особенно если отправляетесь ко мне или на самостоятельную миссию, снимать не вздумайте.

Натан вздохнул и, пожалев парня, подсказал: — Кулоны спрячьте под рубашку, браслеты прилепите пластырем, чтобы из-под рукавов не выглядывали.

— Да, так и сделаю.

— Не представляю, как вы вообще до совершеннолетия дожили с такой дурной силой и полным отсутствием тормозов. Давно бы какая-нибудь зона к рукам прибрала. Если только вас кто-то не охранял постоянно. Или не блокировал ваши способности.

Кинан болезненно поморщился, но не ответил. Видимо что-то такое было, о чем он не хотел говорить. Ну пусть. Натану было не слишком интересно, он просто дал парню повод задуматься, чтобы впредь быть осторожнее. И почти собрался уходить, когда Кинан произнес глухо:

— Я почти не помню своего детства. Но у меня был старший брат. Кажется. А теперь его нет. И даже упоминаний не осталось. Ни документов, ни следа в базах данных. Я часто думал, что он мне просто приснился или что-то вроде того, но все равно пытался отыскать.

Что ж, нечто подобное Натан и ожидал услышать. У людей с таким даром ничего не могло быть обычно. А дети особенно уязвимы.

— Наверное, он вас и берег, — сказал Натан, решив ничего не приукрашивать. — Видимо, у него был договор с рифт-зоной. Та отстала от вас, но взамен забрала вашего брата, полностью стерев следы из реального мира. Стандартная ситуация, когда близкий родственник жертвует собой…

Кинан судорожно втянул воздух.

— Этого я и боялся. Брат мне не приснился, он был на самом деле и погиб из-за меня, а я даже вспомнить его толком не могу. Ни лица, ни-че-го.

Натан прикрыл глаза и тихо произнес:

— По-настоящему хищных зон не так много, и привратники стараются умерить их аппетит, насколько это возможно. А дар — штука наследственная, если он у вашего брата даже вполовину меньше вашего, зона будет его беречь как зеницу ока. Так что есть большая вероятность, что он в относительном порядке.

— Просто в плену, — горько произнес Кинан.

— Или он, как и вы ни черта не помнит, потому и не знает, где искать. И что вообще нужно кого-то искать.

Кинан вскинул глаза, и они сияли такой надеждой, что даже Натана пробрало. Чуть было не пообещал сходу, что возьмется найти пропавшего братца, лишь бы Кинан и дальше так смотрел. И желательно только на него. Надо было у Айка еще один амулет брать. Для себя. Отворотный, чтоб его!

 

Натану снилась волна в полнеба, бесшумно и неторопливо накрывающая город. Он видел людей, топчущих друг друга в тщетной попытке обогнать смерть, видел, как мутная зеленая вода пожирает сушу, сметает все следы цивилизации, как никчемный мусор, перехлестывает через горы и несется дальше, чтобы не оставить ни единого клочка земли незатронутым, чтобы не оставить ни единого шанса на спасение.

Ему снилось, как трескается и горит земля под ногами, как из разломов течет лава, лопаясь пузырями, выстреливая раскаленными ошметками. Люди сгорали заживо, задыхались в клубах пепла и гари. И не было спасения из огненного ада. Земля пылала, воды кипели, воздух стал ядом.

Ему снилась новая чума, которая разом появилась во всех уголках мира, косила людей миллионами, и от которой не было никакой защиты. Люди умирали прямо на улицах, и никто уже не убирал трупы. Запах разложения въедался под кожу, разжиревшие крысы шныряли под ногами, разносили на лапках черную слизь, в которую превращалась кровь зараженных…

Натан проснулся, все еще чувствуя трупный запах, желудок сжимался и тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Апокалиптические видения с эффектом присутствия. Зона, как всегда, на высоте. Натан сделал глубокий вдох и, нащупав фляжку на прикроватном столике, сделал глоток. Зелье Айка, омерзительное на вкус, сейчас казалось не таким уж противным. Главное, помогало. Кошмары оставались ужасающе реальными, но теперь получалось, что Натан смотрит со стороны, не испытывает все это на собственной шкуре. Не захлебывается грязной водой, не горит и не гниет заживо. Какое-никакое, а облегчение. Надо будет поблагодарить Айка при случае.

Натан умылся, прошел на кухню, поздоровался с Трупом.

Тот сидел, мрачно сверля взглядом шкатулку с блокираторами.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это яд и противоядия не существует? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Я не вчера родился.

— Ага. И что это крайнее средство? Даже без последнего компонента — крайнее?

— Говорю же, я не…

— А то, что эта дрянь предназначена для людей, знаешь?! — Труп вскочил, сжимая кулаки. — С даром, но — людей!

Он тут же осекся и отвел глаза. Покраснел бы, наверное, если бы не был трупом.

— Да ладно, неужели вы все думали, что я не догадаюсь? — произнес Натан, скривившись. — У деда не было детей, ни родных, ни приемных, ни нагулянных на стороне. Откуда взяться внуку?

— Зато была отличная мастерская, — буркнул Труп. — Так если ты знал, почему купил вот это? Для кого?

— Я изучил вопрос, — хмыкнул Натан. — Я не так уж сильно отличаюсь от настоящего человека, а Айк всегда готовит свои зелья с учетом особенностей каждого клиента, так что эту разницу он заметил и поменял состав.

— Но пока что ты не начал пить.

— Не начал. Сам орал, что это крайнее средство, а я пока не настолько отчаялся.

— Надеюсь, ты и дальше сможешь трезво оценивать… ситуацию. — Труп покачал головой и вдруг, спохватившись, добавил: — О, совсем из головы от переживаний вылетело! Тут этот твой охотник за привидениями в двери скребся. Ты дрых, а я не стал его впускать, не прибрано тут у тебя.

— Бардак, — согласился Натан мрачно, — труп не закопан, опять же.

На всякий случай проверил: маяк работал. Обычно требовалось условиться заранее, в какое время агент начнет вызывать привратника, но Кинан, похоже, не первый уже час держал канал открытым, ожидая, когда Натан его заметит. М-да. Парень либо идиот и свалится с истощением, либо ему это действительно ничего не стоит. Судя по тому, что Натан успел увидеть, — второе.

Он покосился на Трупа и буркнул:

— Агент что-то интересное отыскал. Вчера не успели посмотреть.

— Ага-ага. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты мчишься туда исключительно из чувства долга перед всем слепым человечеством.

— И почему ты такая язва? — Натан закатил глаза. — Нет-нет, можешь не отвечать, знаю, я в прошлой жизни совершил нечто ужасное, и вы с Координатором посланы мне за грехи. Кстати, а где Координатор? Это ведь он начинает сношать меня в мозг при любом намеке на неповиновение. А тут молчит.

— Мне-то откуда знать? — Труп пожал плечами. — Он же не в моей голове поселился.

«Не вижу смысла комментировать идиотские поступки. Меня все равно никто не слушает».

— Э, дружище! Я слушаю! — воскликнул Труп. — И всячески поддерживаю, кстати.

— Может, ты и на постой его в свою голову заберешь тогда?

— Неплохая идея, — задумчиво протянул Труп. — У меня-то мозгов больше, чем у некоторых, Координатору там понравится.

«Заткнитесь оба».

 

Кажется, это был неплохой день. Незримое присутствие Координатора не раздражало, а первое время Натана доводила до ручки одна мысль о тотальном отсутствии приватности. Теперь же он начинал беспокоиться, если Координатор долго не подавал голос. Да и переживания Трупа в последнее время стал принимать близко к сердцу. И даже яблоня, застывшая в полушаге от увядания, не вызывала отвращения.

Натану вдруг захотелось пообещать этому дурацкому дереву, что он попытается все исправить, вытащить их мир из застойного болота. Дед потратил все силы на создание рифт-зоны, способной выдержать Наследника. Возможно, он знал, что не успевает, и сосредоточился на чисто утилитарных вещах. И зона навевает тоску не только из-за того, что удерживает в себе воплощение Апокалипсиса, но и потому, что в нее просто не успели вдохнуть жизнь. Натан решил, что когда зона стабилизируется, он попросит кого-нибудь из творцов помочь. Ему почему-то казалось, что не хватает самой малости. Силовая разводка наверняка есть, просто нужно капельку дара и чуть больше фантазии.

Жаль, что он сам не может. Привратник — бесполезное предназначение. Ну, в том смысле, что защита зоны не требовала от привратника ни физических, ни умственных усилий — достаточно было самого его наличия. Даже проводить много времени в зоне или ее преддверии не требовалось. Потому привратники и сотрудничали с Организацией, чтобы плесенью не покрыться.

Когда зона стабилизируется… Такие позитивные мысли казались идиотизмом, особенно на фоне его последней покупки, но Натан не мог себя заставить вернуться к былой уверенности, что ничего исправить не получится, что все они обречены на медленное и мучительное умирание. Откуда взялась надежда — непонятно. Но взялась ведь.

И зря. Натан не верил, что у зоны могут оказаться настолько длинные руки, только все полетело под откос, и воспринять это иначе, чем наказание за то, что расслабился, размечтался на пустом месте, не получалось.

Кинан обещал что-то интересное. Но черт бы побрал Организацию, которая отнесла эту сущность к классу вредителей средней паршивости! И черт бы побрал самого Натана, раз он не почуял неладное и не вызвал псов с самого начала. Сейчас они рвали тварь, которая разъелась уже до той стадии, когда вред от нее не ограничивался психическим воздействием… Дерьмо. Вот же дерьмо. Натан прижимал к себе хрипящего от боли Кинана и думал, что крови слишком много. Псы пришли на красный так быстро, будто их сам Канцлер вызвал. Но кровь и не думала останавливаться. Сочилась сквозь пальцы, которыми Натан зажимал рану. Юный идиот отправился на ликвидацию без прикрытия, Натан — еще больший идиот — тоже решил, что вдвоем они справятся с чем угодно, а теперь помощь просто не успеет вовремя. Тут, на заброшенной пилораме, не было даже техников, делавших замеры. Никто не понял, что чудовище не являлось полтергейстом, пусть и необычного типа, а только маскировалось под него. Сидело в засаде, ожидая, пока не появится кто-нибудь с хотя бы крошечным даром, чтобы сожрать его и использовать как строительный материал. А возможностей у него хватало — такие места привлекают детей и подростков, желающих пощекотать себе нервы. Натана затошнило. Если тварь настолько здоровая, скорее всего, охотится она не впервые, а несколько пропавших детей попортили, конечно, статистику местным правоохранительным органам, но не до той степени, чтобы забить тревогу.

Натан стиснул зубы. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным. Мальчишка вот-вот погибнет, псы не справятся с тварью без привратника, а он всего и может, что таращиться на кровавые потеки на своих руках. Черта с два. Если он не сможет ничего исправить и немедленно, ему и в самом деле лучше отказаться от дара.

— Потерпи немного, — процедил Натан, поднимаясь и поднимая Кинана. Тот, кажется, уже был без сознания, но так даже лучше — не будет чувствовать боль, пока Натан его тащит.

И его кровь пригодилась снова. Чтобы нарисовать дверь. Такую, которая пропустила бы в дом не только хозяина.

Координатор сейчас выл бы сиреной, если б не был занят тем, что поддерживал связь между Натаном и псами. Тем лучше. Натан кое-как уложил Кинана на пол, рывком распахнул дверь в чулан и крикнул в темноту:

— Труп! Быстро ко мне, и с инструментами!

— Что такое? — Труп показался буквально спустя пару секунд, обвел любопытным взглядом комнату и вздрогнул, увидев агента на полу и изгвазданного кровью Натана.

— С ума сошел? — прошептал он.

— Не было выхода. Займись им. — Натан сглотнул. — А мне нужно назад, пока все не стало совсем херово.

Он вывалился обратно, стараясь не оглядываться. Когда дело касалось жизни и смерти, на Трупа можно было положиться.

Псы пока что держались. Носились алыми росчерками в небе, жалили тварь, ударами хвостов вырывая огромные куски полупрозрачной плоти, но при всей своей силе и скорости, они могли только отвлечь. Натан стиснул зубы. В таких ситуациях требовалась слаженная работа нескольких привратников, а Натан мог рассчитывать только на псов, которые будут его защищать, пока не кончится завод. А потом рассыплются в труху. Если повезет, Натан успеет удрать, оставив на окраине какого-то города разъяренное чудовище, которое уже умеет физически убивать. В конце концов его уничтожат, последствия будут пару дней обсасываться желтой прессой, правда будет выглядеть таким бредом, что очевидцам никто не поверит. Ну а жертвы… кого они волнуют, кроме самых близких.

Ситуация.

Натан взглянул на свои ладони, которые даже не обтер. И теперь засыхающая кровь стягивала кожу, отслаивалась бурыми чешуйками.

Он и-ди-от. Натан оскалился, вытянул руки, примеряясь так, чтобы мечущаяся голова червя оказалась в просвете между ладоней, отдал мысленный приказ, и псы навалились, удерживая ее неподвижно. Червь стряхнул с себя всю свору пару секунд спустя, но Натану и этого времени хватило. Пальцы свело судорогой, но Натан удержал канал. И давил, давил все сильнее, пока шея червя не стала на самом деле сплющиваться. Тело свивалось кольцами, билось, круша ветхие постройки, поднимая клубы пыли, Псы сновали вокруг, все силы бросив на то, чтобы отвести от Натана случайные удары. Хорошо. Натану нельзя было отвлекаться, а он не успел приказать, значит, успел Координатор.

«Спасибо».

«Работай».

На то, чтобы окончательно удавить бьющегося в агонии червя, ушло не меньше часа. С Натана семь потов сошло за это время, рук он уже не чувствовал. Вернее чувствовал так, словно из его плеч росли деревянные палки. К моменту, когда плоть червя наконец стала разрушаться, он уже думал, что сущность придется запечатывать зубами. Но кое-как смог все же смять ядро, превратить в безобидный с виду комок черноты и сунуть его в карман. Это было еще не все, но последним этапом можно заняться и завтра. Сегодня ему тупо не хватит сил.

«Плохо?» — спросил Координатор.

«Переживу. Просто потратил все. И свое, и заемное».

«Ты знаешь, как решить эту проблему».

«Знаю».

«Постарайся не тянуть».

 

Натан с трудом открыл дверь и почти ввалился внутрь. До дома еще нужно было дойти, но эти десять метров преодолеть оказалось едва ли не тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз с раненым на руках. А еще до умопомрачения хотелось вымыться. Он будто весь насквозь пропитался чужой кровью, болью и ужасом. Чертова тварь, подыхая, выплеснула на Натана чувства своих жертв. Все это время берегла их как зеницу ока, свое главное сокровище, а потом обрушила на Натана, когда поняла, что не может вырваться. И любой бы выпустил. Просто от шока, если не от чего похуже. Натана до сих пор передергивало, а кто-нибудь более впечатлительный мог бы и с ума сойти. Воображение на место этого «кого-то» упорно подсовывало Кинана. Натан втянул воздух сквозь зубы. И кто бы мог подумать, что он будет благодарен зоне за кошмары, в которых не единожды проживал собственную гибель. В мучительной агонии для него не было ничего нового, так что тварь просчиталась — Натан не ослабил хватку.

 

Он стянул с себя куртку, в кармане которой лежали останки сущности, скатал в плотный ком и положил на крыльцо. Не гробница с тремя уровнями мистической защиты, но тоже сойдет.

Интересно, как там Кинан? Рана выглядела паршиво, но если Труп взялся за дело, все будет в порядке. Натан вошел в дом…

— Господи.

— Господь ни при чем, а ты можешь пока погулять, раз желудок слабый.

— Какой смысл теперь уходить, я все видел.

— Ну, тогда не жалуйся. — Труп хмыкнул и продолжил копаться во внутренностях Кинана.

Выглядело это той еще жутью. Кинан, бледный до синевы, казался братом-близнецом Трупа. Разве что дышал. С хрипом и бульканьем, но судя по всему, так и должно было быть, раз Труп не обращал на это внимания. Он был занят другим. Кишки, вытянутые из брюшины, были развешаны на подпорках, Труп осматривал их, обматывал чем-то подозрительно похожим на изоленту и засовывал обратно. И все это происходило прямо на полу, не особенно чистом, кстати, а в распорках Натан опознал яблоневые веточки. Воткнутые в комки глины.

— Это кладбищенская земля? — нервно хохотнул Натан, указывая на основание распорки.

— Где я тебе тут кладбище найду? На клумбе накопал.

— Чудовищно.

— Эй, я, может, и вышел из анатомички мединститута, но к медикам я себя никогда не причислял, — возмутился Труп. — Если не нравятся мои методы, что ж ты в людскую больничку его не потащил?

— Не дотащил бы. И я тебе полностью доверяю, — поспешил заверить его Натан, — просто, эээ… первый раз вижу твою работу со стороны.

— А где бы ты увидел, — проворчал Труп, немного расслабившись. — Тебе я только разбитые коленки в детстве лечил да сломанные ребра позже. А тут… парня, считай, насквозь продырявили. Еще чуть-чуть — и позвоночник бы перебило. Что там такое случилось? Призрак умудрился толкнуть на что-то острое?

Натан втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Призрак плоть отрастил. Это был коготь.

Труп присвистнул.

— Не повезло. Только работать начал и тут же нарвался.

— Нарвался. Именно. — Натан скрипнул зубами. — Этот придурок меня собой закрыл. Я и глазом моргнуть не успел.

— Что?

— Вот у меня была такая же реакция.

— Нет, я понимаю, напарника нужно защищать и все такое...

— Ценой своей жизни? — Натан покачал головой. — И все произошло слишком быстро. Он инстинктивно действовал, не думая.

— Дела-а-а...

Натан сел на табурет, краем глаза наблюдая за Трупом. Болело все. И ему бы сейчас тоже помощь не помешала, но упадок сил — не смертельно. Переживет.

Труп, напевая что-то себе под нос, закончил чинить — другого слова и не подберешь — внутренности Кинана, упаковал их обратно и залепил рану скотчем крест-накрест.

— Принеси-ка воды, а то изгваздался весь, да и парня слегка привести в порядок не помешает.

— Думаешь, поможет? — Натан с тоской посмотрел на криво наклеенный скотч, но за водой пошел.

Потом он помог Трупу обтереть Кинана и перенести его на диван.

— Может, все-таки его нормально перевяжем? — спросил он.

— Забей, — отмахнулся Труп. — К тому времени как он проснется, все заживет. Только шрам и останется.

— Ага. И скотч. И изолента. И что еще ты там у него внутри забыл?

— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? — возмутился Труп. — Все к утру рассосется.

— М-да? Ну, тогда ладно.

Труп вздохнул, покосился на Натана и проворчал:

— Кризис миновал, жить будет и все такое, а ты иди давай. За твоим парнем я, так и быть, послежу.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Натан забрал с крыльца куртку с сущностью и спустился в чулан. Наверное, стоило сходить в душ сначала, но Натан и так едва держался на ногах. Если пойдет отмываться, то в лучшем случае доберется только до кровати, какой уж тут темный город.

Ступени вывели его сразу во дворец. Впервые на его памяти. У Натана кружилась от усталости голова, в глазах все плыло, и он даже не стал шарахаться от псов, которые материализовались по бокам от него и, кажется, собрались на полном серьезе ловить, если он начнет падать в обморок.

Канцлер сам вышел навстречу. Тоже впервые за все время.

Обхватил ладонями его лицо, заглянул в глаза.

— Вижу, совсем плохо.

— Как-то много мне внимания сегодня, — пробормотал Натан, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Я же не враг. И знаю, чего тебе стоила сегодняшняя схватка.

— Должен знать и о моем приобретении.

— Намерение не означает действие.

— Зато сильно смахивает на шантаж.

— Это истинная причина? И ты так запросто признаешься?

— А смысл скрывать?

Натан чувствовал, что уплывает, вроде бы псы его уже поддерживали с двух сторон, иначе он не смог бы стоять. Голос Канцлера звучал как сквозь слой ваты.

— Как бы то ни было, я приму любое твое решение.

Почему он так сказал? Будто ему не все равно. Даже не так: будто желания Натана важнее спокойствия зоны. В голове такое не укладывалось. Хотелось уточнить, убедиться, что он не ослышался, но говорить он уже не мог.

Последнее, что почувствовал — холодную поверхность стола под лопатками и сухую ладонь на глазах.

— Спи.

Он не думал, что упадок сил будет ощущаться даже в забытьи. Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Хватит с него четкости обычных кошмаров, насылаемых зоной в наказание, пускай хоть эти будут похожи на сон. Размытый и сумбурный. Тоже по-своему кошмар, но кошмар, созданный Канцлером — ведь им же? — с целью исправить вред, нанесенный нестабильной зоной, и зону же исцелить, как ни парадоксально.

Натан одновременно плыл в сгустившемся воздухе и лежал неподвижно, чувствуя твердость каменной плиты под спиной. Стол Канцлера, пошлость какая.

«Почему ты упорно называешь это столом?»

«Коорди… Канцлер?»

Голос Канцлера изнутри звучал совсем по-другому. Глубже, объемнее… без раздражающего сухого шелеста.

«Да. Я».

«И что же это, если не стол?» — спросил Натан, уже догадываясь, какой будет ответ.

«Алтарь».

«Я могу открыть глаза?»

«Здесь и сейчас ты можешь все».

«Не все. Не могу проснуться. И не могу отказаться от твоей помощи».

«По крайней мере, ты признаешь, что я хочу помочь».

«Я сознаю, что был не прав, когда пошел на поводу своей неприязни».

Натан повернул голову и сквозь сонное марево разглядел Канцлера. Вернее его останки. Древесную труху в обрывках пыльной ткани и осколках фарфоровой маски.

«Не здесь».

Натан посмотрел в другую сторону. Что ж, теперь было понятно, почему Канцлеру было тесно в той оболочке. И почему она при одном взгляде вызывала глухое раздражение. Слишком неестественно выглядела. Будто змея заползла в старую шкуру, а та трескалась, расползалась ошметками, не вмещая в себя выросшее тело.

«Так вот как ты выглядишь на самом деле».

«Не слишком хорошо».

«Зато честно».

Собственно тела как такового не было. Был сгусток силы. Текучий, подвижный и живой, в отличие от той куклы, в которую он не слишком удачно себя прятал.

У него не было глаз, но он смотрел. Натан ощущал этот взгляд как нечто осязаемое. Лежал, распластанный на алтаре, скованный собственным бессилием, и дрожал, отчаянно разрываясь между желанием почувствовать нечто большее и стыдом. Глупо просить отвернуться — это территория Канцлера, он здесь полновластный хозяин, и поздно стесняться, ведь силу Натан получал через его сателлитов, с его позволения и под его же контролем, пусть и неявным. Но все равно… там Канцлер не присутствовал лично, и можно было представить, что он ничего не знает о происходящем.

А ведь он мог не давать Натану время, чтобы тот убрался с глаз долой. Мог выпустить псов сразу же и смотреть, как те трахают его по очереди, и, может, даже наслаждаться зрелищем. Натан допускал, что это могло быть… красиво.

Желание, подстегиваемое воображением, накатило мягкой волной. Однако фантазии фантазиями, а мысль, что Канцлер вот-вот позовет адских псов и все именно так и будет, заставляла буквально корчится.

Он забыл, что Канцлер видит его мучения.

«Я не могу полностью удалить себя отсюда, но постараюсь не мешать. И если псы тебя сегодня не вдохновляют, можно использовать нечто более обезличенное, скажем так».

Натана вдавило спиной в каменную поверхность. Он задохнулся на мгновение, но давление тут же исчезло. Нет, не исчезло полностью. Стало ощущаться комфортнее, словно его закутали в мягкий кокон.

«Тени?»

«Да».

А потом Канцлер будто в самом деле отдалился, и вскоре его присутствие перестало ощущаться. Натан остался наедине с тенями. Сначала он только чувствовал осторожные прикосновения. Потом начал различать полупрозрачные фигуры, окружающие его, тянущие к нему руки.

Натан рвано выдохнул и открылся, позволяя теням выглаживать, вылизывать тело. Возбуждение подступало плавно, неторопливо. Натан слишком устал, чтобы хоть как-то отвечать, но этого и не требовалось. Тени действовали бесшумно и слаженно. Тишину нарушали только короткие вздохи Натана. Тени погребли его под собой, он не видел уже ничего кроме дымчатой, с искрой, субстанции, которая больше не пыталась притворяться отдельными существами. Она была везде, ласкала и мяла его тело, проникала внутрь осторожными толчками. Было томно и хорошо. Впервые — так. Всегда ритуал был замешан на ярости пополам с похотью, но никогда не приносил чистого удовольствия, без привкуса обиды или раздражения.

 

В каждой клеточке тела звенела сила. Натан с удовольствием потянулся и хмыкнул. Это пробуждение не должно было ничем отличаться о предыдущих, но все же… все же.

«Координатор?» — осторожно спросил он, но в ответ почувствовал только мимолетное прикосновение. Он и сам не знал, зачем позвал Координатора. Объективной причины не было. Натан как будто хотел поделиться… господи, да чем? Или, что еще хуже, подсознательно ждал, что вместо Координатора ответит Канцлер? Вот только этого не хватало.

У дверей спальни застыл безмолвным изваянием пес, готовый выполнить любую прихоть. Натан покачал головой, но не почувствовал ожидаемого раздражения. Канцлер слишком хорошо его читал. Потому раньше и не пытался навязать услуги своих сателлитов, Натан принял бы их только при крайней необходимости. А сейчас присутствие пса вовсе не казалось издевательством, только проявлением заботы.

— Ничего не нужно, — произнес Натан, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но зная, что его слова услышат. — Спасибо.

Что ж, у него еще будет повод вернуться сюда и кое-что для себя выяснить, а пока его ждали куда более насущные вопросы.

 

Труп сидел за столом и, как ни в чем не бывало, пил чай с мелиссой. Но Натан не собирался поддерживать игру.

— Как он?

— Спит. Шрам останется. Будить и кормить уже можно.

— Отлично. Благодарю.

— Да не за что, — буркнул Труп, расплываясь в улыбке. — Ты такой на удивление благодушный с утра. Мне тоже захотелось сделать тебе приятное. Так что чаю заварю, так и быть.

Натан вошел в комнату, где на диване спал Кинан. Лицо его порозовело, и он совсем не выглядел человеком, которого несколько часов назад вытаскивали с того света. И вытаскивали далеко не традиционным способом.

Натан тронул его за плечо. Посмотрел в мутные со сна глаза. В них плеснуло отголоском боли, но мгновением позже осталось только легкое недоумение.

— Я жив и почему-то не в больнице, — произнес он хрипло.

— Я понятия не имел, где искать ближайшую больницу, а с вашей стороны тоже никого не было. Так что пришлось пользоваться тем, что есть. — Натан вздохнул и признался. — Вы у меня дома. Выбора не было. Так что пользуйтесь моментом.

Глаза Кинана изумленно распахнулись, судя по всему, такого он точно не ожидал.

— Как же запрет?

— Говорю же, не было выбора. — Натан пожал плечами. — Вставайте, покажу, где тут что. И я принес одежду. Ваша пришла в полную негодность.

Кажется, Кинан только в этот момент сообразил, что лежит под тонким одеялом совершенно голый, и настолько забавно смутился, что Натан едва не рассмеялся. Закатил глаза и проворчал:

— Я видел вас с выпущенными кишками — куда уж интимнее. Так что стесняться меня не стоит.

Но все-таки вышел, давая Кинану одеться самому, бросив напоследок:

— Ванная прямо и налево. Я буду на кухне. Комнат тут всего ничего, не заблудитесь.

 

Натан развалился на стуле, лениво наблюдая, как Труп заваривает чай — неплохой, кстати, если не лить туда спирт, — слушал, как за стенкой плещется Кинан, и думал, что такое почти-семейное утро может стать ловушкой. Слишком легко представить это нормальным, слишком легко привыкнуть.

— Эй, — окликнул его Труп. — У тебя на физиономии все написано. Не страдай заранее. Все будет еще хуже.

— Да блядь, — с тоской протянул Натан. — Лучше бы ты не открывал рот.

— Я просто озвучил твои опасения. Вполне оправданные, кстати. — Труп пристально посмотрел на него и продолжил: — Все слишком серьезно. И ты отрезаешь себе пути к отступлению. Я сужу не потому, что ты принес сюда парня и заставил его подлатать — тут действительно не было другого выхода, согласен. А по тому, что ты позволил мне остаться, когда этот твой мальчик вот-вот войдет и увидит…

— Тебя. Именно. — Натан раздраженно фыркнул. — Ты неизменная часть моего окружения, и раз уж я впустил парня в свой дом, пусть и по необходимости, то прятать тебя было бы просто неправильно.

— Что неправильно? — раздалось от двери.

Натан медленно повернулся, полюбовался на ошарашенное выражение лица Кинана, с которым он пялился на Трупа, и медленно произнес:

— Неправильно избавить вас от проверки на вшивость, раз уж вы попали в мой дом. Знакомьтесь — это Труп. Именно ему вы обязаны жизнью, кстати.

Труп одобрительно хмыкнул, когда Кинан почти мгновенно собрался и произнес вполне искренне:

— Очень признателен. Я видел шрам, помню, как меня ранило… и не слишком представляю, как это можно было исправить за одну только ночь.

— Я хорошо знаю свое дело. Хоть сам не слишком живой.

— Вы порождение зоны? — Кинан решил дать волю своему любопытству, пока его никто не одернул.

Натан фыркнул и ответил за Трупа:

— Он порождение больной фантазии студентов. Стечение обстоятельств, геомагнитная аномалия, флуктуация ноосферы — кто знает, что на самом деле было толчком к его появлению, но имеем то, что имеем.

— И, на минуточку, я постарше этой самой зоны буду, — вклинился Труп. — Она все же новообразованная. А я, можно сказать, стоял у ее истоков. Вот такие дела. — Он помахал рукой. — Да вы присаживайтесь, присаживайтесь. Вам силы восстановить надо. Это Натан у нас может сбегать в зону и подзарядиться своим извращенным способом, но вы-то у нас парень простой, без договора на кошмаротерапию.

— Ты зарываешься, — прошипел Натан.

Труп пожал плечами.

— Не сказал ни слова неправды.

— Простите за беспокойство, — пробормотал Кинан, усаживаясь за стол.

Труп поставил перед ним кружку с чаем и тарелку с бутербродами.

— Вам бы, юноша, овсяной кашки, но молока на этой кухне не водится, так что вот… — Труп хмыкнул. — Впрочем, я вас хорошо подлатал, можете уже лопать что угодно.

— Хм, буду иметь в виду.

 

— Я не спросил, чем все закончилось вчера. — Кинан нервно потер лоб. Вспоминать о своем провале никому удовольствия не доставило бы.

— Я вызвал помощь из зоны. Исчерпал свой резерв, но тварь запечатал и отправил туда, где ей самое место.

— Вот как. — Кинан опустил взгляд. — От меня не было никакой пользы. Наоборот, получилось, что я завлек вас в ловушку и…

— Прекратите, — перебил его Натан. — Облажались не вы, а аналитики Организации. Сущность такого уровня оказалась слишком хитра для них. Она скрывалась годами, десятилетиями. Росла, набираясь сил. Явление редкое, не удивительно, что вы не распознали опасность с первого же взгляда.

— Все действительно выглядело стандартно, — покаялся Кинан. — Отклонения были, но незначительные. Вот я и обрадовался, что нашел новый вид полтергейста.

— А нарвались на демона, — подхватил Натан, поморщившись. — Некорректное название, знаю. Таких монстров единицы, и как их называть, не придумали толком.

— Понятно.

— Ну и еще кое-что... — Натан вздохнул. — Работа не закончена. У таких сущностей почти всегда есть якорь. Бэкап, если понятнее. Его нужно найти и уничтожить, иначе наши мучения не будут стоить и выеденного яйца.

Кинан побледнел.

— Эта тварь себя восстановит? И как скоро?

Натан пожал плечами.

— Бывает по-разному. От недели до года. Проверять у меня нет желания, так что чем скорее мы все подчистим, тем лучше. Я бы отправился прямо сейчас. Если нормально себя чувствуете, можете пойти со мной.

— Конечно, я пойду с вами! — воскликнул Кинан возмущенно. — Это и мое дело тоже. Я не собираюсь оставлять все на вас.

— Может быть неприятно, — честно предупредил Натан.

 

— Есть какие-то правила? Ну, чем в поисках руководствоваться? — Кинан помялся. — Если прочесывать всю территорию, наверное, придется вызвать агентов. Сами мы и за неделю не управимся.

Натан хмыкнул.

— Хватит нескольких часов. Справимся. — И пояснил, чтобы не мучить Кинана неизвестностью: — Нет никаких канонов, по которым должен создаваться якорь. Это может быть любой предмет. Общее только в том, что предмет имеет какую-то ценность для сущности. Это сокровище, которое прячут в укромном месте. А в остальном можно полагаться только на интуицию, ну и на дар, конечно же. Отпечаток сущности на этом предмете будет вполне различим. Нужно только постараться его заметить.

Кинан хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Я должен был догадаться!

— Думаю, вы прекрасно запомнили, как ощущается эта тварь. Так что ищите. Единственная сложность — эманации вчерашнего боя будут отвлекать, вы должны научиться отделять вашу память и память этого места от реальной вещи с реальным отпечатком.

— Да, кажется, я понял принцип.

— Вот и отлично. Тогда мы сможем разделиться, чтобы найти якорь быстрее.

Поиски заняли чуть больше времени, чем Натан рассчитывал. Сущность была сильна, и территория, которую она считала своей, тоже впечатляла.

Пришлось вызвать Псов, чтобы раскидать кучу мусора, под которой Кинан учуял что-то, отличное от обычных меток, которыми пестрели все эти развалины. Когда Псы исполнили приказ и отошли, он первым сунулся в яму, не мог сдержать любопытства, дурачок. И тут же отшатнулся, позеленев и зажимая рот ладонью.

Заглядывая туда, Натан уже знал, что увидит.

— Тварь была хищником, — сказал он тихо. — Неудивительно, что якорь она собрала из останков своих жертв.

Жуткая инсталляция из костей и высохшей плоти отдаленно напоминала птичье гнездо. Может, и было гнездом. Скорее всего, сущность и спала в этой норе в окружении своих трофеев.

— Каким же должен быть страх, чтобы породить такое чудовище? Разве это возможно?

— Не недооценивай силу людских страхов, взять хоть зону, которой я служу. Главный страх человечества перед всеобщим концом обрел плоть и живет себе в коробке, надеясь когда-нибудь выбраться оттуда. Его энергетики, может, и не хватит на полноценный Апокалипсис, но если бы у него была возможность вырасти… Кто знает. — Натан вздохнул и закончил: — Но это не наш случай.

Он обошел разворошенное логово по кругу, проверяя, не упустили ли они что-нибудь. Кажется, нет. Следов еще одной ухоронки не чувствовалось, все кости были на месте… кости слишком маленькие, чтобы принадлежать взрослым.

Иногда его обязанности приносили лишь тоску и желание сделать что-нибудь страшное самому. Например, выпустить Наследника. Потому что справедливости не было и в помине. Потому что самые страшные твари, как правило, не были порождением фантазий, снов и страхов, они были людьми. А потом еще и получали вторую жизнь, чтобы продолжать убивать.

— Это нужно уничтожить? — голос Кинана прервал его размышления.

— Да. И лучше поскорее.

— Хорошо. — Кинан зябко повел плечами. — Мерзость.

Натан поморщился. Это были чьи-то дети, а теперь родители никогда не узнают, что произошло, и лишатся возможности похоронить их как положено. Потому что нельзя оставить даже осколок кости, чтобы тварь не смогла вернуть себя из небытия.

Пора с этим заканчивать. Его переполняла позаимствованная сила, и злость оказалась весьма кстати — подстегнула разрушительную составляющую.

— Отойдите подальше, — процедил Натан, сжимая в кулаке невидимый пока поводок.

Кинан заинтересованно покосился в его сторону и послушно отступил.

Натан вытянул руку над ямой, поводок стал осязаемым, вырос, превратился в канат, уходящий ввысь. Кинан восторженно смотрел, как, повинуясь безмолвному приказу, с безоблачного неба срывается молния и бьет точно в якорь, испепеляя его полностью.

Вот и все. Осталась только обгорелая яма в земле. Натана немного повело, но он устоял на ногах. Мелькнула мысль попросить снова сон с тенями, но он одернул себя. Раньше хватало собственных сил. К Канцлеру он обращался, только когда была опасность свалиться от истощения. А тут даже свой резерв еще не тронул… Хватит. Пора возвращаться, отправить агента домой и… и что дальше? Вариантов не так уж и мало, на самом деле. Можно выгнать Трупа и сидеть бирюком, пока не случится новое проявление злонамеренной сущности, можно заглянуть к Горемыкам или к Айку, можно подлатать небосвод над городом. Можно… можно даже прийти во дворец. Просто так. Поговорить, например. Убедиться, что Канцлер не вызывает злости и отвращения, и признать себя идиотом, которому обложка важнее содержания. При том, что он считал себя очень терпимым к внешнему виду, взять хоть его дружбу с Трупом.

— Это… это было сильно.

Натан, задумавшись, упустил из вида Кинана, который подошел, осоловело моргая, и практически вцепился в его рукав.

— Знаете, я не сказал вам. Умолчал, да. Но я сам попросился к вам в напарники. А мой куратор меня поддержал. Я много слышал о вас… ну, я же сирота, а дар рано проявился, так что я практически вырос в Организации. Так что слышал многое. Даже то, что для моих ушей было не предназначено. — Кинан слабо улыбнулся. — Так что я… в некотором роде знал вас еще до нашего официального знакомства.

Он что, был кумиром Кинана-подростка, или как? Натан нахмурился. Этого еще не хватало.

— Скажете что-нибудь? — Кинан смотрел настойчиво, даже жадно.

Натан отвернулся.

— Скажу, что это многое объясняет. — Вот эти светящиеся взгляды, например. Сраную эмпатическую связь и все в таком духе. — Многое, но не все.

— Что именно? — спросил Кинан после недолгой паузы. Пытался найти нестыковки, значит.

Натан пошел прочь от разрушенной пилорамы. Здесь даже дверь делать было неприятно. Лучше дойти до остатков бетонного забора чуть поодаль.

Трава стегала сухими метелками по коленям, пахла поздним летом, немного отвлекая от запаха гари, въевшегося под кожу. На самом деле первый же порыв ветра унес и пепел, и запах, но от фантомного ощущения так просто не избавиться. Дело даже не в повышенной чувствительности, просто одна из сторон его работы. И если бы только это. Вкус крови на губах, сладкий-сладкий крик последней жертвы… Кружилась голова, и тошнота подступала к горлу. Хотелось остановиться и выблевать внутренности вместе с жутким послевкусием, но Натан уже проходил через такое. Не поможет. Только перетерпеть, а потом почиститься в зоне.

— Что с вами? — Оказывается, Кинан догнал его и схватил за руку, будто поймал на краю. Может, примерно так оно и было. Потому что непостижимым образом стало легче. Или тут нет ничего странного. Импринтинг, чтоб его.

Натан посмотрел в темные от тревоги глаза, подумал, что парень заслуживает правды. С его потенциалом недолго ему быть ведомым. Пусть знает, чем может грозить ликвидация настолько разожравшейся твари.

— А это, агент, заключительный этап. Иногда одним уничтожением якоря не обойтись. — Он облизнул губы и через силу продолжил: — Слышали, как в легендах убивший дракона сам становится драконом? Вот это оно и есть. Я убил тварь, я уничтожил якорь… и стал последним шансом на возрождение.

— Но это же… вы же не станете?

— Не стану. Если буду сопротивляться, а потом вычищу все чужие следы.

Следы. Именно. Натан чувствовал себя так, будто по его душе прошлись грязные лапы, заляпанные кровью и дерьмом. И сейчас он почти боготворил зону, частью которой был. То, что вызывало неприятие, обернулось благом. Зона — жестокий собственник и не потерпит конкуренции, душа Натана должна принадлежать исключительно ей. Натан уже чувствовал ее беспокойство, постепенно перерастающее в раздражение, а там и до ярости рукой подать. Стоит только добраться до дома, его на пороге обдерут наждаком, выжгут любое постороннее присутствие. И не понадобятся никакие ухищрения, амулеты или зелья. Да, будет больно, но лучше перенести быструю ампутацию гнилого куска души, чем медленно вытравливать его из себя, в течение нескольких дней чувствуя присутствие мерзости в своем теле. Слыша даже отголоски мыслей. Вот уж такого Натан и врагу бы не пожелал.

Он пошел быстрее. Забор уже был близко, но и голос сущности становился будто бы громче. Голос просил, требовал вернуться и свить новое гнездо вместо разрушенного. Для начала хватит и этого парня, что цепляется за руку, заглядывает в глаза и, кажется, готовится тащить на себе, если Натану ноги откажут. Очень удобно. Можно притвориться, что стало плохо, и…

Натан почти зарычал. Ну и ублюдочная же тварь ему попалась. Сходу попыталась перехватить контроль, не дала себе времени отлежаться и прорасти в чужой душе. Такая нетерпеливая или такая умная? Скорее всего, второе. Понимает, что Натан избавится от нее при первой же возможности, знает, что это ему под силу. Вот и старается опередить.

Черта с два. Натан не собирался так глупо повестись на уговоры. Пусть рот и наполнялся слюной при взгляде на Кинана, пусть в паху тяжелело от ярких картинок, вспыхивающих в мозгу. Показывающих, что можно было бы сделать с Кинаном, прежде чем убить. Натана разрывало от восторга и отвращения разом. Впервые на его памяти воздействие многократно дохлой твари было настолько сильным.

Ничего. Сейчас зона приведет в чувство. Наизнанку вывернет за то, что впустил в себя сущность. Ну и за то, что позволил человеку прикасаться к себе. Но как бы ни было плохо, это можно пережить. Да и долго не продлится. Только бы открыть дверь. Натан пялился на старый растрескавшийся бетон, в голове гудело от настойчивых криков твари, а Кинан дергал за рукав, кажется что-то спрашивая или тоже требуя… Избавиться хотелось от обоих.

Наверное, на волне раздражения ему удалось сосредоточиться и открыть канал в зону. Дверь проступила тонкими линиями, неопрятным наброском на бугристой серой поверхности, налилась цветом, стала контрастнее, а вскоре пальцы ощутили прохладу металла. Натан прерывисто вздохнул, надавил на ручку и ввалился внутрь, утягивая за собой Кинана. И приготовился к удару.

Кинан наверное испугался, когда Натан упал на землю, скрючившись и вцепившись себе в волосы. Было больно. Зона выдирала сущность из его головы, а та визжала на ультразвуке, пыталась пробраться глубже, затерев собой какую-то часть, как будто ей там самое место, как будто зона не знала Натана... А раз знала, то и войти могла даже в самые первые, самые ненадежные воспоминания. И убрать оттуда подделку.

Натан едва мог дышать, но успел подумать, что после этой эпической битвы в его голове будет полный бардак. Если только Координатор не снизойдет и не приберется.

«Приберусь», — мелькнуло где-то на периферии сознания, и Натана, несмотря на мясорубку, которую устроили в его голове два равновеликих чудовища, накрыло волной облегчения. Координатор все-таки здесь. Не объявил Натану полный бойкот. И хотя не может сейчас ничем помочь, но все же…

Понемногу боль отступала. Зона перестала утюжить его изнутри, убрала невидимые щупальца и отвалилась, сыто урча. От дома уже спешил Труп. Гневно зыркнув на бестолково мнущегося Кинана, он помог Натану подняться и повел его внутрь.

— Живой? — только и спросил он.

— Твоя помощь не требуется, если что, — сипло ответил Натан.

— Будем считать, что я поверил.

— Ну, я думал, будет еще хуже. — Натан попробовал рассмеяться, но звук, который он издал, на смех был похож меньше всего. В самом деле, он отделался малой кровью. Можно радоваться.

И вот что интересно: зона не наказала его за Кинана. А тот ведь так и продолжал цепляться, думая, что поддерживает. Однако зона будто вовсе не заметила его присутствия. Спросить Канцлера, почему так получилось?

«Я бы не советовал, — прошелестел Координатор. — Все и так на поверхности. А свои догадки можешь со мной и Трупом обсудить. Незачем беспокоить Канцлера по пустякам».

«Мне кажется, ты чего-то не договариваешь, — отозвался Натан. — Но так и быть».

Труп усадил Натана за стол, сунул ему в руки кружку с чаем.

— Лучше?

— Вроде да. — Натан отхлебнул, смывая горечь и фантомный привкус крови. Черт его знает, что Труп добавлял в свои чаи, может и дар вкладывал, но они превращали окружающий мир в не такое уж и поганое место.

— Выглядело это жутко, — подал голос Кинан.

Труп бросил на него раздраженный взгляд, но потом махнул рукой: присоединяйся, мол.

Натан покачал головой. Парня даже зона, кажется, приняла, вот сюрприз, а Труп вредничает.

— Тварь оказалась очень живучая, — пояснил он специально для Кинана. — И упрямая. Очень настойчиво предлагала убить тебя и начать вить новое гнездо на твоих костях.

Кинан округлил глаза.

— Но вы смогли отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения.

— Как видишь, — хмыкнул Натан.

Труп пробурчал что-то невразумительное по этому поводу, подпихнул кружку с чаем Кинану, несколько удивленному такой заботой, повздыхал и скрылся в чулане. Натану так и виделась оставшаяся на закрытой двери надпись: разбирайтесь сами. В общем, Труп ушел вовремя. Натан действительно хотел поговорить с Кинаном с глазу на глаз.

— Если честно, было сложно удержаться. — Кинан сглотнул, а Натан хмуро посмотрел на него и напомнил: — Я ведь говорил, что нельзя меня трогать. Специально на тот случай, если бы вы забыли инструкции.

— Я же просто поддержать хотел. Вы едва не падали.

— А зона могла расценить это как посягательство на свою собственность. И мне бы мало не показалось. Вы видели, насколько мне было хорошо во время затирания следов твари. А могла бы быть двойная порция, если бы ваши следы были расценены как следы врага.

— Но я же ничего плохого не имел в виду. Я не причинил бы вам вреда…

— Речь ведь не только о вреде. — Натан пристально смотрел на заливающегося краской Кинана и думал, что такую реакцию подделать невозможно. Действительно, не нарочно он нарушил запрет. Искренне хотел помочь.

«Ты его проверял?»

«Парень вроде бы не держит камня за пазухой, — неохотно отозвался Координатор.— Но есть моменты, которые не дают мне покоя. С ним что-то не так. С ним что-то очень сильно не так. Но я не могу уловить, что же меня в нем напрягает».

Натан вспомнил уничтожение якоря.

«Такой чистый и открытый, что кажется ангелом во плоти, и в то же время от него мороз по коже. Так и ждешь подвоха».

«Или у нас разыгралась паранойя».

«Такое тоже возможно».

Натан некоторое время буравил взглядом столешницу, но ничего больше на ум не приходило. Может, у него и было желание устроить Кинану допрос с пристрастием, да только какой смысл, если он понятия не имеет, о чем спрашивать.

— Идите домой, — сказал он в конце концов. — И вот еще что… Думаю, нам не стоит общаться некоторое время.

Натан не стал пояснять, что, возможно, зона еще опомнится и взыщет с него долг в тройном размере, а тогда Кинан будет последним, кого хотелось бы видеть, но тот был умный мальчик, он все понял и так.

 

Его очень давно не выбрасывало в холмы за городом при переходе. Со смерти деда, вообще-то. Обычно Натан слишком спешил. Он и забыл, что зона одним городом не ограничивается. Пологие холмы, сплошь заросшие коричневой травой, упирались в край небосвода и застывшими волнами спускались вниз, образуя чашу, на дне которой покоился безлюдный город. Натан хмыкнул и упал спиной в траву. Сейчас он никуда не торопился. И, кто бы мог подумать, пришел сюда отдохнуть.

Облака ползли по небу, цепляясь коготками за неровности, пытались изобразить вальяжность природных облаков, но получалось откровенно хреново. А вот на отару глупых овец они походили намного больше, чуть что — бросались врассыпную. Овчарку небесную им придумать, чтобы пасла? Впрочем овчарка и так есть — Наследник. Правда, он рвет их в клочья и жрет…

Что-то темное заслонило небо. Легок на помин. Натан протянул руку, и Наследник ткнулся в ладонь тупой мордой, фыркнул, плеснул хвостом и взлетел, окончательно распугав небесных овец.

— Тебе лучше?

Натан повернул голову.

— Не знал, что ты можешь появляться вне дворца.

Канцлер наклонил голову.

— Где угодно в пределах зоны. Но на пороге уже не могу. Ворота… слишком узкие.

— Ясно.

— Ну так как?

— Жить буду. Когда отдохну.

— Тебе снова пришлось залезть в резерв.

— Восполнится понемногу. — Натан скривился, но все же пояснил: — Погано слишком было. Либидо ушло в отпуск.

— Понимаю. — Канцлер перетек в другое положение, став чуть более материальным. Даже складки на его хламиде перестали казаться сгустками дыма. — Но ты все равно пришел.

— Понял, что дурак. И мое отношение к зоне напрямую влияет на самочувствие.

— Только теперь понял?

— Что дурак? Всегда знал. — Натан покосился на Канцлера, хмыкнул, оценив его расслабленный вид, и признался: — Все я понимал, конечно. Координатор мог бы не тратить на меня свое красноречие… Я принять не мог.

— Мы все тоже все понимали. Просто было тяжело смириться. Тяжело забыть, что когда-то было по-другому.

Натан вздрогнул.

— Что?

Канцлер вздохнул, вернее, очень похоже изобразил вздох, и снял маскировку. Тело-кукла так и осталось куклой, разве что перестав истекать тьмой. Белая маска вместо лица, черная хламида из грубой ткани и жгуты силы, тянущиеся от марионетки вверх и крепящиеся к небосводу.

— Сначала скажи, что ты видишь.

Натан прищурился.

— Слова о том, что ты сросся с зоной, не были фигурой речи. Нет, — одернул он себя. — Не то. Даже показав свою истинную суть, ты все равно не оправдал моих ожиданий. Я как будто надеялся увидеть нечто иное. Какого хрена?

— Ты не помнишь. Может, оно и к лучшему. Детство закончилось, наш статус изменился, и ничего уже не вернуть. Тех, кем мы были когда-то, больше нет.

Натан вцепился себе в волосы. Голова гудела. Он хотел вспомнить, но не мог. Мысль цеплялась за какой-то фрагмент, образ… но соскальзывала, не оставляя ничего, кроме смутного ощущения: тот, кем он был когда-то, знал, что такое счастье.

Что ж, тогда Канцлер прав, его прошлого не существует.

— Я сожалею.

Натан не мог выразить словами все, что бурлило у него внутри, причиняя реальную боль, но Канцлер опять понял. Кивнул и, глядя куда-то в сторону, медленно произнес:

— Не напрягайся. Если не вспомнил до сих пор, то и сейчас не вспомнишь.

— Ни имени, ни лица. Отлично просто.

Канцлер опустил голову и сказал:

— Я вот помню, но меня это совершенно не радует.

Натан будто получил оплеуху. В самом деле. Их отношения на протяжении всех этих лет нельзя назвать здоровыми даже с натяжкой: почти ненависть, почти насилие. И все же…

— Это нечестно по отношению к тебе.

— А то, во что зона превратила нас, честно?

Натан пожал плечами.

— Это были всего лишь сны.

— Я не кошмары в наказание имею в виду. Ведь даже то, что должно было идти тебе во благо…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, давай ты не будешь продолжать, я пока не готов обсуждать это. Все-таки здесь очень многое зависит от точки зрения. В последний раз, например, все было… вполне приемлемо.

— Я это понял. — Канцлер помолчал немного, а потом добавил: — Я наверное пожалею о том, что тебе сейчас скажу, но скажу все равно. Эффект будет сильнее и продержится дольше, если все произойдет наяву. Ну, насколько к зоне вообще можно применить понятие наяву.

Натан представил. Помотал головой и представил снова.

— Я подумаю, — кое-как выдавил он и закашлялся.

 

Одуряюще пахло жасмином, и солнце, бьющее сквозь листву, превращало садовую дорожку в калейдоскоп. Белобрысый мальчишка неуступчиво хмурился, будто готовился отстаивать свое мнение с кулаками.

— Да пусть делает, что хочет, — раздался голос откуда-то сбоку. Звенящие нотки выдавали, что говоривший уже на грани слез.

— И буду делать! Еще не хватало слушать какую-то деревяшку! — выкрикнул белобрысый.

Раздался вздох. Очень близко, будто изнутри. И фокус сместился.

Натан увидел… Ну, с некоторой натяжкой это можно было принять за ребенка. Примерно лет семи-восьми.

— Все должны соблюдать правила. Это не выдумки деда, это объективная реальность. Нельзя играть со спичками и нельзя ходить через овраг в полдень. Это опасно, понимаете?

— Это деревяшке опасно, а я могу ходить, куда хочу. Хоть днем, хоть ночью.

— Да-да, конечно. И гигантские черви — это очень приятно. Ты же живой, тебе их нечего бояться. Подумаешь, ядовитая слизь… Совсем не страшно, вроде соплей. Соплей, правда, будет очень много, с ног до головы облепит, ну и что. Пожжется немного. Кожу разъест. Но если не парализует и успеешь убежать — останется только смыть, и все. И вообще, что я тут перед тобой распинаюсь, ты большой уже, лучше меня знаешь. Пошли, Натан, дед обещал сегодня доделать пони. Если повезет — покатаемся.

— У тебя ноги будут по земле волочиться.

— И вовсе не будут. Только если пони получится совсем маленьким. Но дед же не станет так делать, правда?

— Правда.

— Эй, подождите меня!

 

Натан открыл глаза и хмыкнул. Ну надо же. Канцлер был явно против, но все же подкинул в его сон кусочек воспоминаний. Этот эпизод полностью стерся из памяти. Видимо, как и все, где присутствовал Канцлер, кем бы он ни был в то время. Сон тоже не особенно проливал свет на их общее прошлое: Натан все видел глазами Канцлера, так что понятия не имел, как тот выглядел тогда. Не узнал, как его звали. Зато увидел себя. Не самое приятное зрелище, но чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Ну и все, что можно было вытащить из этого сна — то, что Канцлер был чуть старше и намного умнее.

— Спасибо, — сказал он вслух. Почему-то казалось, что сейчас его Канцлер наверняка услышит, не прибегая к помощи посредника.

«Тут ты прав. Возможно, вскоре я перестану быть нужным».

«Уволишься и укатишь на тропический остров, захватив разум какого-нибудь молодого и богатого красавчика? Черт, я тебе уже завидую».

«Отличная идея, стоит воспользоваться».

«Я просто кладезь отличных идей».

После полудня Натан собирался вернуться в город. Давно пора было пройтись и заделать дыры, оставшиеся после припадка ярости у Наследника. На самом деле никакой срочной необходимости, просто Натану захотелось сделать что-то полезное для зоны. Как объявление перемирия, может. Его перестали мучить кошмары, и сам он стал воспринимать зону немного иначе. Да, лакуна в теле мира, да, ловушка для сущности, достаточно сильной и опасной, чтобы от нее нельзя было просто так избавиться. И в то же время она была частично живой, обладающей зачатками собственной воли. Немного сумасшедшей, но теперь это не казалось таким уж большим недостатком.

Натан уже потянулся за ящиком с инструментами, когда в висках закололо и перед глазами замельтешили разноцветные мушки, складываясь в корявую надпись: «я кое-что нашел, придете?» Маяк теперь с визуальной составляющей. Охуенно. Кажется, отдохнуть от агента не получится.

В принципе, никто не запрещал забить на такой вызов. Без предварительной договоренности, наверняка без проверки и плана… Раз Кинан умудряется маяки с надписями прокидывать, то уж с полтергейстом тем более без помощи привратника разберется. Если только не получится как в прошлый раз. Но то был форс-мажор все-таки, вероятность повторения — исчезающе мала. Вот только Кинан сам по себе ходячий форс-мажор. С его несомненным талантом притягивать неприятности никакие защитные амулеты не справятся, любая находка может обратиться черт знает чем. И если Натан не пойдет на вызов, а там этот юный гений во что-то вляпается, он же себе потом не простит.

Натан, ориентируясь по маяку, открыл дверь и оказался в обширном помещении без внешней стены. Недостроенная высотка, надо же. Кинан стоял к нему спиной опасно близко к краю и смотрел вниз. Натан вздохнул, подошел и встал рядом. Было бы на что смотреть: размытая дождями глина, строительный мусор, а за ограждением — придушенный смогом, вечно гудящий город. Натан понятия не имел, какой именно, но ему и плевать было.

— Стройка брошена не так давно, чтобы здесь успела завестись сущность, — сказал он негромко.

— Знаю. — Кинан сгорбился, сунув руки в карманы. — Я, когда в поиске почувствовал, сам удивился. Стал наводить справки, оказалось, что застройка на месте кладбища. Его просто срыли и все. Прелесть, правда?

Натан хмыкнул.

— Вас должны были учить, что кладбища сами по себе нейтральны. Это просто место захоронения тел, а мифы — всего лишь мифы. По сравнению с кладбищем подворотня, в которой произошло несколько насильственных смертей, с большей вероятностью станет точкой рождения сущности.

— Я все это знаю, — ответил Кинан вяло. — Не нужно лекций. Я тоже подумал сначала, что ошибся, но здесь и правда что-то есть, а стройку скоро возобновят… Могут быть жертвы.

— Ладно, посмотрим.

Натан не любил бетон. Он привык слушать природные структуры, а муравейник, слепленный на металлическом каркасе, вызывал ломоту в костях, стоило только попытаться заглянуть глубже. Но Кинан ждал. Будто подтверждение его находки жизненно необходимо. Черт его знает, может и так. Парень наверняка не отошел еще от шока — слишком мало времени прошло с ликвидации, вот и дует на воду. Натан просто не имел права сказать ему, что тот страдает херней. Не то чтобы заботился о его душевном здоровье, хотя и это тоже, но существовала отличная от нуля вероятность, что все намного хуже, чем кажется. Поэтому Натан пытался отследить. До тошноты, до боли всматривался в костяк здания, этаж за этажом, но видел только размазанные по всему объему остаточные следы. Непонятно. Будто сущность растерли в пыль и смешали с этим самым бетоном.

— Что-то не так? — Кинан заглядывал ему в лицо с тревогой, будто Натан собирался в обморок грохнуться.

— Н-нет. Все нормально, — проворчал он, поежившись. — Это и странно. След есть, но самой сущности будто и нет.

— Мне тоже что-то подобное показалось, — сознался Кинан. — Я не хотел говорить сразу, чтобы не повлиять на ваше суждение, но выглядит так, будто сущность была и довольно сильная, а потом исчезла, спряталась.

— Больше ничьих следов?

— Я не чувствую.

Натан кивнул. Он тоже не чувствовал. И все же что-то не давало ему покоя.

— Может, простого сканирования недостаточно. Давайте обойдем все здание. Если найти точку зарождения, многое может проясниться.

— Хорошо.

Натан шел, касаясь кончиками пальцев стены, рядом шагал Кинан, сосредоточенно хмурясь и прислушиваясь к чему-то. Натану казалось, он вовсе не аномалию ищет, а полностью сбросил на Натана свои обязанности и думает о своем.

— Нашли что-нибудь?

— Что? А… нет. Ничего не выходит. — Кинан покосился на него и стало ясно — врет.

Натан еще некоторое время шел молча. Поиск он прекратил, начал догадываться, что тут произошло. Доказательств не было и не будет, однако интуиция просто вопила об инсценировке.

И хоть убей, не чувствовал он со стороны Кинана злонамеренности. Некоторую фальшь, быть может, но не больше. Однако Кинана могли использовать втемную. Кто-то близкий, например, кому не составит труда управлять парнем, не вызывая у того неприятия и лишних вопросов.

— Вам куратор не рассказывал о подобных случаях? — спросил Натан будто бы невзначай.

Кинан задумался и покачал головой.

— Нет. Ничего подобного не помню. Наверное, стоит потом в архиве поискать.

— Пожалуй. Кстати, у вас не было проблем из-за последней миссии? Или вы не доложили?

— Доложил, конечно, такое нельзя было утаивать. Эксперты работают, но вы им ничего не оставили. — Кинан подумал и добавил: — И правильно. Не хватало еще, чтобы в хранилище улик потом… А проблем не было. То есть я выговор получил, но такое ощущение, что претензию сформулировать правильно не смогли.

— А как же устное порицание, бессвязное, но экспрессивное? — ухмыльнулся Натан.

— Вот уж чего от моего куратора не дождешься, так это бессмысленного ора и брызганья слюной. — Кинан негромко рассмеялся. — Он очень тихий на самом деле. Но когда говорит, я даже дышать не могу.

— Настолько боитесь?

— Нет, что вы! Я его уважаю, и он… — Кинан глубоко вздохнул и продолжил тише: — Наверное, вам я могу рассказать. Мой куратор, он немного странный. Если подумать, я ни разу не видел его при свете дня. И лица его не видел. Как-то раз даже подумал, что его визит мне приснился. Утром проверил — все отметки в деле стояли, и приказ с его подписью уже был в канцелярии.

— Занятно.

Натан внутренне сделал стойку, но особо ни на что не рассчитывал. Среди одаренных кого только не было. Труднее было найти полностью «нормального».

— Но, судя по тому, как вы о нем отзываетесь, его необычность вас не особенно и тревожит, — заметил Натан чуть позже.

— С чего бы мне тревожиться? Он был рядом с тех пор как я остался один. Без него… не знаю, было бы невыносимо. Я бы хотел вас познакомить, только не очень понимаю, как это устроить.

— Хм, я был бы не против.

— Боюсь, против будет мой куратор. Но, может, у меня получится его уговорить. Иногда получается.

— Он прислушивается к вашему мнению?

— Да.

— А по поводу этого задания вы с ним советовались? — спросил Натан.

— Нет. Но я не успел просто. Мы не каждый день видимся.

Натан почувствовал, что снова начинает раздражаться. Ему надоело ходить по кругу. Куратор вряд ли мог быть кукловодом. Кинан говорил о нем так, что и тени сомнений не возникло: он не просто куратор, он многие годы присматривал за осиротевшим ребенком и продолжил делать это, когда тот вырос и стал вполне самостоятельным. Натан не думал, что тот смог бы так жестоко использовать своего воспитанника. Это совсем чудовищем надо быть.

— Мы в прошлый раз не договорили, — Натан нарушил молчание, твердо решив прояснить хоть что-то, даже если разговор выйдет неприятным. — Меня все еще мучает вопрос: почему вы бросились спасать меня ценой своей жизни? Импринтинг объясняет то, что вы можете чувствовать меня с первого дня и, возможно, причину, по которой зона вас приняла за своего, но не это. Вы подставились под удар, закрыли меня собой в лучших традициях героического эпоса и едва не погибли. Если бы не таланты Трупа, вас уже и на свете бы не было.

Кинан побледнел и отвел глаза.

— Я не знаю, — произнес он тихо. — Не помню толком, что там произошло. Увидел монстра, а потом удар и боль. Все.

— Вы не совсем откровенны со мной. Увы, я это вижу.

— Вот как. — Кинан скрипнул зубами. — А я вижу, что ваше доверие невозможно заслужить, хоть в лепешку расшибись. Я действительно бросился тогда между вами и монстром, не думая. Так получилось. Но вы только еще больше стали меня подозревать. В чем, кстати, чокнутый вы параноик? Что я собираюсь втереться к вам в доверие и выведать ваши секреты? После смерти, что ли? Так у вас один зомби уже есть, вряд ли второй нужен.

Да, со стороны выглядело очень нездорово. Натан подумал отрешенно, что не знает, всегда ли был таким недоверчивым или его зона изменила. А у парня, между прочим, почти что истерика.

— Я могу извиниться, если хотите, — произнес Натан негромко. — Только что это изменит? Я не гожусь в друзья. Если говорить откровенно, вы мне симпатичны, но при этом всегда есть какие-то мелочи, которые не дают мне расслабиться в вашем обществе.

— Всегда ждете подвоха? — горько спросил Кинан.

Натан кивнул и произнес:

— Жаль, конечно. Я бесился от того, что нельзя даже на шаг отступить от жестких правил, навязанных мне зоной, от того, что лишен даже самого простого человеческого общения, а когда зона отступилась и ослабила поводок, оказалось, что мне это и не нужно. Не знаю, разучился ли я иметь дело с живыми людьми или никогда не умел. А вы зря выбрали меня своим кумиром. С вашим даром… импринтинг может перерасти в довольно неприятную зависимость. И куда смотрел ваш наставник?

Кинан возмущенно вскинулся.

— Никакой патологии! Я знал, чем это может грозить, и принял меры.

— Хорошо тогда.

— Да. Хорошо. — Кинан поморщился. — Мне не нравится, когда вы мое желание быть к вам ближе списываете на импринтинг. Я не одержим, я понимаю разницу. Я настроен на вас, мне легко с вами работать, но это одно, а…

Натан поднял руку, прервав излияния Кинана. Ему не нравилось, куда начал поворачивать разговор, но неправильность происходящего и ощущение, что он где-то крупно просчитался, заставили прояснить все до конца.

— Я говорил, что есть некоторые моменты, которые вызывают у меня в лучшем случае недоумение. И раз у нас тут вечер откровенности, хотелось бы узнать, зачем вы устроили всю эту инсценировку. — Натан широким жестом обвел помещение. — Здесь не было и быть не могло никакой зловредной сущности. Вы сами притащили ее сюда и… ну, тут мне не очень понятно, но похоже, просто распылили ее, оставив только следы присутствия. Чтобы было загадочней, полагаю.

Кинан покраснел, отвел глаза, но отпираться не стал. Вздохнул и признался:

— Не мог найти задание, чтобы вам было интересно. Вы сказали не показываться вам на глаза какое-то время, и я должен был послушаться. Единственной причиной прервать ваш отдых было бы появление необычной сущности.

— И вы именно это и изобразили, — произнес Натан обреченно. Он не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы описать свое состояние. Выходка Кинана была настолько по-детски глупой, что рассуждать о заговоре и тайных мотивах не имело никакого смысла. Идиотизм побеждал с разгромным счетом.

— Ну, в общем-то да, — Кинан смущенно откашлялся. — Ничего подходящего не было, а эту сущность и вовсе без меня поймали. Просто отдали мне для уничтожения. Я умею. Мне для этого нужно быть одному и в месте, где давно не появлялись люди. Так что сущность вручили без вопросов. А я уничтожил ее так, чтобы остались следы.

— Да зачем вам это понадобилось?

— Мне просто нужно было вас увидеть. — Кинан скривился. — Согласен, дурацкая была идея. Да что теперь говорить, я обманом выманил вас на встречу и даже мысли не допустил, что вы сходу догадаетесь. Я все испортил, да?

Натан смотрел на него и думал, что идиот тут он. Если это не патология, то объяснение может быть только одно. Тоже хорошего мало. И тоже почти болезнь… и проблем не оберешься, но… Да пошло оно все к черту. Он ведь и сам хотел. Не вычурной порно-фантазии, а живого человека.

Натан некоторое время смотрел, как Кинан нервно теребит рукава куртки, будто ожидая смертельного приговора, а потом подался вперед, обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал.

Теплые губы разомкнулись, впуская его, руки уперлись в грудь… А в следующее мгновение Кинан его оттолкнул.

Натан уже ничего не понимал, а Кинан, судя по всему, был в шоке. И смотрел так, словно его предали, словно его мир рухнул. Кумир рухнул с пьедестала, если быть точным.

— Я… я не такой, — выдавил он, кусая губы до крови.

Натан запрокинул голову и, глядя на бетонные перекрытия, произнес:

— Прошу прощения. Не так понял.

А потом резко развернулся и ушел, на полушаге открыв дверь — злость помогла. Злость на себя. Мальчишка-то и правда ни в чем не виноват. Натан, отчаявшись разобраться в поведении и мотивах Кинана, придумал простое объяснение, а заодно решил воспользоваться доступным телом. И феерически облажался.

 

Он думал, достаточно будет оказаться в привычной обстановке, чтобы расслабиться и забыть нелепый казус. Но воспоминание о самом коротком в его жизни поцелуе уходить не желало. Злость смешивалась с возбуждением, и Натан чувствовал, что с этим срочно нужно что-то делать, а то он крышей поедет.

«Душ и дрочка помогут, что же еще», — вякнул Координатор и тут же скрылся.

Натан выругался ему вслед, но не признать его правоту не мог. К тому же у него был вариант получше. Хотя душ как раз пригодится.

Натан не был уверен, что не пожалеет потом. Но какое-то бесшабашное желание наконец-то поддаться зоне полностью бурлило в крови и не исчезало. Может быть, он сделает сейчас огромную глупость, а может и нет. Вдруг это то, что надо?

Тем более что не приходилось унижаться и просить. И даже объяснять, зачем это ему понадобилось. Зона всегда прекрасно чувствовала его желания. Просто теперь не нужно от нее дистанцироваться и уходить в сон, чтобы потом с чистой совестью отмахиваться: мол, ничего не было. Сейчас он действительно хотел, чтобы было.

Натан медленно шел по пустой улице. Прислушивался, зная, что ждать осталось недолго. Зона замерла, будто не веря, что ее желания и желания привратника в кои-то веки совпадают. Натан мог бы сказать вслух, что согласен на охоту, но не говорил — и так все было ясно. Он мог молчать, мог орать во всю глотку, только зона в любом случае видит его насквозь и даст не больше, но и не меньше того, на что он готов. Зря он этого раньше не понимал. Было бы проще в самом деле.

Далекий вой на грани слышимости заставил вздрогнуть. Натан пошел быстрее, почти побежал. Кожей чувствуя, как рвется полог силы, удерживающий псов где-то на глубинном уровне.

Предвкушение уже выкручивало тело, застилало глаза пеленой. И последнее, что он услышал, еще находясь в некоем подобии сознания:

«Я сейчас жалею, что не могу оказаться на их месте».

И все. Стена ревущего огня накрыла его и поволокла за собой. Остались только темные улочки, тяжелое дыхание позади, топот ног, жар, раздирающий изнутри. И четкая мысль, принадлежащая не ему: сейчас все будет, только не сдавайся сразу, позволь нам всем немного поиграть, растянуть удовольствие.

Дорога сама ложилась под ноги, толкалась в подошвы гладкими спинами булыжников. Будто не Натан бежал, а стадо каменных жуков несло его между домами, уводя все дальше. Город хотел получить его, но сначала спрятать от посторонних глаз в глубине извилистых улиц, чтобы насладиться им сполна. Город подкидывал удобные места одно за другим: пустые дома распахивали двери, переулки отращивали глухие стены, превращаясь в затемненные тупики, подвалы предлагали забраться в свое нутро, переждать там. Но у Натана еще оставались силы, и он продолжал бежать, петляя по улицам, задыхаясь, падая с ног и тут же вскакивая. Знал, что в конце концов его настигнут, и от этого глотку рвал восторженный крик.

Это случилось. Городу надоело подыгрывать Натану, и он оказался в западне. Тупик, голые стены без единого выступа, двери или окна. И свора адских псов, закрывающая путь назад. Натан протяжно застонал и рванул на себе одежду. Все. Сейчас.

Псы несколько мгновений смотрели на него — алые глаза горели под костяными масками, сиплое дыхание перемежалось голодным воем, — но не двигались с места, будто не могли поверить… а потом сорвались все. Разом.

Их руки в пару мгновений превратили одежду в ничто, разорвав на мельчайшие клочки. Их хвосты спеленали Натана, держа на весу, разводя ноги в стороны, раскрывая его для жадных языков. Псы вылизывали его долго, с наслаждением. Он весь был покрыт слюной, в заднем проходе уже хлюпало, но они продолжали. Гибкие длинные языки толкались в анус, растягивая его все сильнее, вот уже их было несколько одновременно, он бы кончил уже, но сегодня все будет не так. Стая будет мучить его долго-долго. И только в самом конце…

Натан хрипел. Ему было мало. Мало рук, мнущих его тело, зубов, прикусывающих соски, мало языков, трахающих его зад. Ему нужно было больше. И стая дала ему это. Первый член вошел медленно и неотвратимо, растягивая до предела. До боли, которой Натану сейчас так не хватало. Он завыл от бешеного желания, дернулся, пытаясь насадиться глубже, но его держали, не позволяя действовать самому. Пес застыл на минуту, вызвав у Натана разочарованный стон, а потом начал двигаться. Быстрее, мощнее. Тело Натана, надежно зафиксированное, не могло дернуться, а иначе его бы уже подбрасывало, но и этого было недостаточно. Зад пульсировал, головка проезжалась по простате — мало, еще!.. Когда губ коснулся налитой член другого пса, Натан облегченно застонал и обхватил его губами, пропуская сразу в глотку. Вот так. Теперь все как надо. Псы драли его попарно, кончали, уступая место собратьям. Он действительно хотел их всех. Из зада и по подбородку непрерывно текло, челюсть ныла, Натан пытался сглатывать, но спермы было слишком много. А потом его перевернули, подвесили вертикально и следующий пес обнял его, насаживая на себя, а сзади прижался еще один и — о, господи! — стал втискиваться тоже. У него получилось. Скользкая от спермы, растраханная дырка медленно впускала второй член. Натан завыл. Слишком больно, слишком извращенно, слишком хорошо… Если зоне нужна смерть привратника, то она вот-вот получит желаемое. Натан просто сдохнет здесь, содрогаясь от наслаждения, насаженный на два члена разом, залитый спермой по уши. Когда второй член вошел полностью, псы замерли ненадолго, а потом начали двигаться с пугающей синхронностью, словно были единым организмом, хотя, скорее всего так оно и было. Два немаленьких члена таранили его зад, все быстрее и быстрее, вот уже просто долбились, выскальзывая почти полностью и вбиваясь снова с пошлым чавкающим звуком. Дырка горела огнем, пот заливал глаза, Натан не мог даже кричать, только хрипел при каждом толчке, а собственный член давно уже напоминал камень. И то, что головкой он терся о живот пса, нисколько не помогало. Натан знал, что сможет кончить только вместе с последним из них, даже дрочить бесполезно, но подрочить ему как раз никто бы и не дал. Он был распят в коконе из тел, и стая не собирались облегчать ему задачу. Он даже не мог ухватиться за плечи пса, который имел его спереди, не мог обхватить ногами его бедра, а хотелось… Бесстрастное лицо под костяной маской ничего не выражало, только тлели алыми угольями глаза. А Натану вдруг захотелось, чтобы пес сделал что-то необычное, доказал Натану, что тот не бредил, когда посчитал их отчасти живыми. Они не были полноценными существами, во всяком случае каждый по отдельности, но и бездушными слугами, без единого проблеска сознания, их, пожалуй, тоже не стоило считать. Пес вдруг вздрогнул, сбился с ритма на какой-то миг, а потом тонкогубый рот под краем маски изломала жутковатая ухмылка, пес чуть подался вперед и принялся Натана целовать. Настойчиво, с упоением, и в тоже время осторожно, стараясь не поранить острыми зубами. Натан опешил от изумления, а потом бросился отвечать. Взвыл в рот псу, когда сперма вновь заполнила его изнутри, а члены обмякли и выскользнули, оставив боль в анусе и жуткую неудовлетворенность.

Пес на мгновение прижался к нему, зарывшись лицом в волосы, а потом плавно опустился вниз, буквально стек по его телу и взял в рот напряженный до боли член. Натан захрипел, задергался, он бы сейчас вцепился в костяную маску, натягивая пса на себя, трахая его прямо в глотку, но руки все еще были скованы. А пес издевательски медленно облизывал член, почти не сжимая губы. Щекотал уздечку, толкался раздвоенным кончиком языка в уретру. Приятно до умопомрачения, но слишком мало.

— Сильнее! — рявкнул Натан, не выдержав пытки. — Давай же, ну!

И пес послушался. Сдавил губами ствол, подался вперед, насаживаясь горлом. Вбирая до самого конца. Натан взвыл, чувствуя, что вот-вот… оргазм захлестнул мутной волной, Натан корчился, изливаясь в рот пса, а тот глотал и глотал, не упуская ни капли. И будто бы был благодарен.

Черт знает что такое, думал Натан, погружаясь в забытье, так может оказаться, что псы не просто инструмент…

 

«Я чувствую, что ты улыбаешься».

Натан хмыкнул и с удовольствием потянулся. Алый шелк развевался над ним, бесшумно скользил по воздуху без видимых опор, выстраивал замысловатые фигуры. Выпускал ленты, которые тянулись к нему и замирали, так и не коснувшись кожи. Будто хотели обласкать, но не решались. Натан почти что подался навстречу, подставляясь, но заставил себя прекратить.

«Боишься, что станешь слишком зависим от зоны?»

Натан не стал отвечать, но подумал, что Координатор прав. И Натану не было стыдно после вчерашней сумасшедшей оргии. Ему, пожалуй, хотелось еще. Нет, не того же самого, чего-нибудь попроще… Очень легко поддаться, представить как живой шелк набросится на него, спеленает, оближет с ног до головы. Будет нежно-нежно и очень хорошо. Тело было полностью за, но Натан усилием воли отогнал фантазию и поднялся с постели. Вот кстати, еще один плюс зоны: почти ничего не болело… так, немного. Что было даже приятно. Подтверждало, что охота не была плодом его воображения. Хотя и полностью реальной не была. Вчера он был целиком захвачен похотью и не подумал, что многое из того, что происходило, попросту физически невозможно. Во всяком случае, без долгой подготовки. Его обдало жаром от воспоминания.

«Ты можешь задержаться здесь еще ненадолго. Никто не осудит, правда. А я отвернусь».

«Кажется, я слишком долго сидел на голодном пайке. Спасибо, но не стоит. Тебе, наверное, и так вчера досталось».

«Мой мир горел изнутри. А я не мог уйти еще глубже, чтобы не исчезнуть вовсе».

«Прости».

«Не извиняйся, ты-то не виноват, что я привязан к тебе навечно и не смогу существовать отдельно».

«Все-таки это жутко».

«Наверное. Я не знаю, как может быть по-другому».

Задерживаться Натан не стал. Но, покидая город, впервые хотел остаться. Насовсем. Вот только обязанностей привратника никто не отменял.

«Охрана ворот в пустом городе — обязанность символическая. Наследника держит не внешняя защита, а снаружи к нам лезть некому».

Натан переступил порог и вздрогнул.

«Символическая, говоришь?»

Из окна было видно Кинана, который сидел, подпирая ворота. Изнутри. А защита, кстати, даже не пикнула.

Этого еще не хватало.

Натан покачал головой и вышел из дома.

— Ну и как вы здесь оказались?

Кинан затравленно покосился на него и выдавил:

— Просто вошел. Кажется.

Весь помятый, взъерошенный. Глаза красные. Он в порядке, вообще?

— Просто вошел. Ага. И… как давно?

Кинан содрогнулся.

— Н-не помню… вчера.

О, господи.

— Так, пойдем-ка.

Натан почти силой затащил его в дом, усадил на диван в гостиной. Тот встряхнулся, посмотрел на Натана более осмысленно и вдруг спросил:

— Теперь это всегда так будет?

— Что именно?

Кинан залился краской, и Натан все понял и без объяснений.

— Вот и расплата за глубокую настройку. Эмоциональный всплеск с моей стороны — и канал открылся. Вы в шоке?

Кинан зажмурился и через силу произнес:

— Я все чувствовал. Почти видел. Но самое ужасное то, что чуть с ума не сошел от… ревности. — Он прерывисто вздохнул и заговорил быстрее, явно чтобы не передумать: — Не хочу быть таким… Я никогда не смотрел на других парней, никогда не фантазировал… почему же вы? Я оттолкнул вас вчера, не понимал, с чего вы взяли, что я готов… а потом жалел, так жалел. Когда вы были не со мной, а я все чувствовал. И хотел оказаться там, убить всех, кто касался вас...

Натан слушал его и думал, что Кинан, пожалуй, мог бы. Мог ворваться в сердце зоны, уничтожить… ну, не самих Псов, а вот их физические оболочки — точно, а потом трахнуть Натана на горе трупов. Безумная картина, ужасная и возбуждающая одновременно. И откуда что взялось? Кинану, конечно, силы не занимать, но склонность к насилию — это точно не про него. Ведь правда?

«Правда. Но почему ты тогда просил его проверить?»

«Потому что я чокнутый параноик?»

Натан сел на диван рядом с Кинаном, запрокинул голову и произнес, глядя в потолок:

— Не стоило так ревновать. Это глупо. Примерно в той же степени, как ревновать к секс-игрушке. Высокотехнологичной и безумно дорогой, но все же игрушке. Вы видели псов в работе, должны были понять, что степень их одушевленности стремится к нулю.

— Нет, я чувствовал другое, — возразил Кинан.

— Вам показалось.

Кинан открыл было рот, но захлопнул его и уставился на Натана чуть ли не потрясенно.

— Что такое?

— Вы не выгоняете меня с проклятьями и даже как будто хотите успокоить.

— А должен проклясть и выгнать?

— Я обманул и обидел вас вчера. А потом приперся и закатил истерику. Любой бы на вашем месте запретил даже на глаза показываться.

Натан пожал плечами.

— Не вижу тут особого криминала. Ясно же, вы искренне считали, что не можете мною увлечься. Да, мне было обидно, но злился я больше на себя самого. Нужно было держать руки при себе.

Кинан стиснул кулаки и очень осторожно спросил:

— То есть, если я правильно понял, вы не держите на меня зла и когда-нибудь дадите мне шанс?

— Если он вам нужен, этот шанс, то да. — Натан усмехнулся и добавил: — Но не прямо сейчас. Вы вряд ли спали сегодня. Так что ложитесь. Потом поговорим.

Натан принес Кинану подушку с одеялом, а сам ушел на кухню.

Приходил Труп, глянул на Натана, скривился и свалил, бормоча себе под нос что-то о половой распущенности живых.

А Координатор упорно молчал, и Натан не собирался его тревожить. Ясно, что тот не одобрял, но дал возможность решить самому. Натан был ему за это благодарен.

Кинан проспал до самого вечера, а Натан успел проверить периметр, каким-то чудом, но все же уцелевший после прорыва ревнующего Кинана, и решить для себя, что он попробует. Неизвестно, что получится из этих отношений, ничего хорошего, он подозревал, но другого шанса может и не быть.

— Добрый вечер, что ли, — сказал он, когда Кинан открыл глаза.

— Добрый… Наверное.

— Можете сходить в душ, а потом приходите на кухню, накормлю ужином. Или завтраком, как посмотреть.

Кинан потер лицо и сонно пробормотал:

— Предоставляете мне время побыть наедине с собой и вспомнить, что натворил и наговорил?

— Ну, в чем-то вы правы, — согласился Натан. — Точнее, даю вам время передумать. Потому с вами в душ не напрашиваюсь.

Он полюбовался на румянец, моментально заливший щеки Кинана, вручил ему полотенце и чистую одежду и ушел, а то мысль помочь с помывкой казалась привлекательнее с каждой минутой.

И когда тот появился в дверях кухни, не удержался, подошел и провел ладонью по щеке, мимолетно погладив влажную кожу за ухом. Захотелось. Ну и реакцию проверил заодно. Хотя не мог сказать, что результат понравился. Кинан не отшатнулся и не удрал, но дернулся все равно. Пару мгновений недоуменно пялился на Натана, а потом словно вспомнил, для чего он здесь, и расслабился.

Натан убрал руку.

— Послушай, не нужно себя заставлять.

Кинан замотал головой.

— Я не заставляю. Мне просто непривычно. И я не уверен, что у меня получится правильно.

— Ты же не о технике думаешь? — фыркнул Натан. — Если о ней, то не стоит. Я не собираюсь сходу требовать от тебя чего-то… слишком сложного. И сам набрасываться точно не буду.

Кинан облизнул губы и кивнул.

Натан заставил себя отвести глаза.

— Садись поешь. Я уйду пока, не буду тебя отвлекать.

Он развернулся, но Кинан не дал ему уйти, поймал за руку и, заглянув в глаза, прошептал:

— Мне сейчас кусок в горло не полезет. Мы не могли бы сейчас… я не знаю, я должен проверить, а то с ума сойду.

— Боишься, что станет противно?

Кинан втянул воздух сквозь зубы и кивнул.

— Не знаю, что тогда буду делать. Я не хочу быть собакой на сене, но стоит только представить, что вы еще с кем-то, а не со мной… в глазах туман кровавый, и хочется вцепиться вам в глотку, чтобы не смели даже думать о других.

— Заявляешь на меня свои права, а, мальчик?

— Да. Именно так. — Последние слова Кинал почти откусил. А в прищуренных глазах не осталось и следа неуверенности или смущения. Этот сопляк сейчас точно знал, чего хочет, и собирался взять, несмотря ни на что. Натана пробрала дрожь предвкушения. Вот значит как.

Кинан еще минуту назад казался слабым и наивным, а потом будто тумблер перещелкнули. Наверное, в нем всегда это было. Внутренняя жесткость. Тщательно спрятанная. Потому-то Натан и чувствовал подвох. Непонятно было, зачем Кинан прикидывался. Хотя нет, обмануть сознательно он бы не смог — уж Координатор бы почувствовал. Скорее ему изначально была присуща некая двойственность. Может даже на грани душевной болезни. Впрочем, сейчас об этом думать не хотелось.

Легкое возбуждение разливалось по телу, скапливалось в паху, ускоряло дыхание. Возможно, ему повезло. Натан хмыкнул и протянул:

— Горячий какой. Надо же. А я думал, придется долго возиться, приучать к рукам трепетную девочку, член не показывать, чтобы моральной травмы не было…

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись.

Кинан будто бы пылал изнутри. Интересный эффект. Злость высвободила резерв? Додумать эту мысль Натан не успел. Кинан дернул его на себя, впился в губы, обхватил, прижав к себе, сделал шаг в сторону и Натана за собой потянул. Ближе к дивану.

— В спальне было бы удобнее, — задыхаясь, произнес Натан, когда Кинан перестал терзать его рот.

— Нет. Здесь. — Кинан смотрел таким безумно голодным взглядом, что Натан растерял все желание возражать. Кто бы мог подумать. Вот кто бы мог подумать.

— Тебя драли эти чудовища, а ты скулил и просил еще. Так? — Кинан повалил его на диван, уселся сверху.

— Так. — Натан сейчас сознался бы в чем угодно, лишь бы Кинан продолжал.

— Твой зад, твой рот, они везде побывали, — выплюнул Кинан, сдвинувшись выше. Теперь он сидел почти на груди Натана и прижимал коленями его руки к бокам. Сдавливал почти до боли. Натан не мог бы шевельнуться, даже если бы захотел. Но он и не хотел.

— Планируешь отомстить мне за это? — спросил Натан придушенно. — За то, что пришлось смотреть и чувствовать, как мне хорошо с чудовищами, а не с тобой?

— Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись, — лихорадочно повторял Кинан, сжимая бугор в штанах.

— Ну так заткни меня. Ведь есть чем, — выдохнул Натан.

Кинан почти взвыл, расстегнул ширинку, вытащив налитой член, другой рукой схватил Натана за волосы, заставив приподнять голову, и приставил член к губам.

— Соси, ну же.

Натан застонал и открыл рот. Кинан крупно содрогнулся и начал беспорядочно толкаться, неумело и зло. Головка проезжалась по небу, упиралась в горло, вызывая легкие спазмы, слюна текла по подбородку. Натан пытался изменить положение, но Кинан продолжал жестко удерживать его голову, нисколько не заботясь о чужом удобстве. Натану оставалось только подчиниться. Он сжимал губы как можно сильнее, чтобы добиться скорейшей разрядки, проезжался языком по стволу, собственный член уже ныл, но Натан полагал, что ему-то внимание уделят в последнюю очередь. Впрочем, примерно этого он и добивался, провоцируя Кинана.

А тот был уже на грани. Размашисто долбился в рот, причиняя боль. И от этого Натан заводился еще сильнее. И если бы его рот не был занят, уже выл бы, умоляя выебать его. Но, кажется, ждать осталось не так уж и долго. Кинан вот-вот спустит, а потом… ведь одного раза ему будет недостаточно.

Вкус на языке изменился, стал более терпким, а Кинан зачастил, мелко дрожа и дыша со всхлипами. И когда он зашипел и кончил, заполняя рот вязким и горьким, Натана самого накрыла волна облегчения, будто он уловил отголосок чужого оргазма.

Натан глотал густую сперму, а Кинан водил по его лицу немного опавшим членом, выдавливая остатки и размазывая по коже.

— Только не думай, что на этом все, — произнес он, задыхаясь. — Так просто не отделаешься. Я тебя еще выебу.

Он слез с Натана, встал, пошатываясь и держась за спинку дивана. Но жесткость из глаз еще не ушла. Ему было мало. Он еще не все получил.

— Раздевайся. Становись на колени, — приказал Кинан резко.

Натан осторожно поднялся, пытаясь унять дрожь. Стащил с себя мятую одежду, бросив ее на пол, и встал на колени, расставив ноги пошире и ложась грудью на диванные подушки. Он чувствовал, что Кинан должен оценить такую позу, и оказался прав. Кинан за его спиной прерывисто вздохнул, выругался, а потом обхватил его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, и сплюнул в ложбинку. Слюна неприятно щекотала натертый со вчерашнего дня анус, но желание почувствовать член Кинана внутри перевешивало любые неудобства. Он вскрикнул, когда Кинан вогнал в него пальцы, и услышал злой смешок.

— Вчера тут столько членов побывало, а ты от пары пальцев дергаешься. Да в тебя наверное мой кулак с легкостью войдет.

Натан содрогнулся.

— Не надо, — выдавил он. — Пожалуйста.

Кинан наклонился к его уху и вкрадчиво спросил:

— А что надо? Чего тебе хочется больше всего сейчас?

— Твой член. Внутри. Во мне.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Да. Именно этого хочу.

— Ладно. Ладно. — Кинан прерывисто вздохнул, завозился сзади. Кажется дрочил, чтобы член встал быстрее. А потом Натан почувствовал, что ко входу прижимается головка. Почти сухая. Может, только слюной наспех смазанная. И давит, протискивается. Натан зашипел, но Кинан только толкнулся сильнее.

— Давал себя трахать уродам красным, теперь терпи.

Член втиснулся внутрь, раздвинув неподатливые мышцы, Кинан облегченно выдохнул и двинулся обратно. Натану было неприятно, он пытался побыстрее привыкнуть, но Кинану до этого не было никакого дела. Он приноровился и начал двигаться размеренно и сильно. Натан слышал его тяжелое с присвистом дыхание и думал, что получил гораздо больше, чем ожидалось. И это у Кинана еще опыта мало. Что же дальше будет.

Натан немного изменил положение, прогнулся и судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда при следующем толчке головка проехалась по простате. Именно так, как нужно. Натан потянулся было к члену, но Кинан будто заранее почувствовал, прихлопнул его руку к диванной подушке и выдохнул:

— Не смей.

— Вряд ли у меня получится кончить без рук.

— Посмотрим.

Парень точно был гений. Невозможно было понять, как у него так получалось, но он держал Натана на грани бесконечно долго и сам держался.

Это было какое-то безумие, но Кинан будто готовил коктейль из тщательно отмеренной боли, удовольствия, унижения и заботы. У Натана не было и шанса. Он терял голову, превращаясь в бездумный кусок мяса. Он готов был позволить Кинану все что угодно, он умолял, но Кинан так ни разу и не переступил грань, словно видел Натана насквозь. Он довел его почти до беспамятства, прежде чем разрешил кончить и сам спустил в саднящий растраханный зад. Двигаться Натан к тому времени уже не мог. Кинан сам отвел его в душ и помог вымыться. А потом уложил в постель. И, поколебавшись немного, устроился рядом.

Натан хмыкнул и подгреб его под бок, мазнул губами по виску и услышал задумчивое:

— Тебе понравилось.

— Не сомневайся даже.

— И все же я не был уверен до конца.

Натан приподнялся на локте, взглянул на Кинана. Тот рассматривал потолок с таким видом, будто на нем все тайны мира расписаны.

— Но действовал ты так, словно прекрасно знал, что делал. Не хочешь объясниться?

Кинан помолчал немного, потом медленно произнес:

— Пойдет в копилку к моим странностям. Не знаю, поверишь ли ты, но это было своего рода озарение. У меня иногда — не слишком часто — случается такое. Я узнаю то, что знать вроде не должен, могу увидеть, как действовать в критической ситуации, ну и менее значительные вещи. А тут видимо еще и моя настройка повлияла. — Кинан вздохнул и произнес невесело: — Я чувствовал, что нравлюсь тебе и ты меня хочешь, но также чувствовал, что необходимость возиться с неопытным мной вгоняла тебя в тоску. Очень расхолаживает, знаешь ли. Ты вроде как готов был наступить себе на горло, чтобы в будущем, возможно, только возможно, получить любовника, который научился бы доставлять тебе удовольствие.

— А так вышло, что это ты наступил себе на горло.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Кинан. — Говорю же, это было озарение. Сейчас я вряд ли смогу так, но тогда я знал, как нужно, и сам наслаждался происходящим. И это было… горячо. Хотя должен признать, вспоминать подробности немного стыдно.

Натан зевнул и пробормотал:

— Ну, судя по тому, что ты остался тут, а не сбежал в ужасе, как только твое озарение перестало действовать, у меня есть все шансы заполучить отличного любовника.

Кинан завозился, вздохнул а потом, решив, похоже, прояснить все неприятные моменты, спросил:

— А тебе всегда нужен именно такой секс?

Натан фыркнул.

— Нет, конечно. Он просто предпочтительней. И в тот момент мне до умопомрачения хотелось именно такого. Наверное потому, что был уверен: от тебя мне ни жесткости, ни унижения не получить никогда. Так ошибиться… это было невероятно. — Натан улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. — А вообще я разнообразие только приветствую. Мне на озарения рассчитывать не приходится, но если ты подробно расскажешь, чего бы тебе хотелось, я постараюсь это сделать.

— Возьмешься осуществить мои фантазии? — удивился Кинан. Потом нахмурился и покачал головой. — Не уверен, что они у меня есть. Я, правда, не фантазировал на тему секса. А уж секса с мужчиной и подавно.

— Никогда не поздно начать, — проворчал Натан. — И я же не предлагаю устроить еще одну оргию прямо сейчас. Я и пошевелиться-то с трудом могу. Просто говорю: подумай. Или мы можем постепенно разобраться, что тебе больше нравится. Не напрягаясь. Вот и все.

— Наверное так будет лучше всего.

— Да. А теперь спи.

 

Утро началось с ощущения, что ему очень крупно повезло, и запаха кофе.

Кинан появился в дверях спальни, взъерошенный, в мятой рубашке, и улыбнулся, протягивая ему чашку.

— Надо же, — пробормотал Натан, — мне в последний раз кофе в постель приносил Труп. И лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Полагаю, это было такое изощренное издевательство.

— Именно. Зомби в вашей постели с утра — и кофе уже не нужен. И так бодрость зашкаливает.

Натан взял у Кинана чашку, отхлебнул и почти простонал:

— Изумительно просто. Сколько у тебя еще скрытых талантов?

— Есть несколько в запасе.

— Охотно верю.

Кинан смотрел, не отрываясь, как Натан пьет.

— Что такое? — спросил он, отдавая пустую чашку.

— Любуюсь, наверное.— Кинан вздохнул и присел на кровать. — И прощаюсь.

— Я что-то тебя совсем не понимаю…

— А ты попробуй пошевелиться.

— Что происходит? Кинан!

— А его здесь нет. — Человек рядом с ним наклонился, заглядывая в глаза, и Натан понял, что он не врет. Это уже был кто-то другой.

Натану казалось, что он попал в бредовый сон, а кто-то с лицом Кинана продолжал говорить жуткие вещи.

— Мальчик существовал только для одной-единственной цели — подобраться на расстояние удара.

Натан прикрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул.

— А ему была известна эта цель?

— Она была его стержнем, но осознанно действовать он не смог бы, иначе твоя охрана моментально его бы вычислила.

— И в итоге он добился моего доверия через постель, — заторможенно произнес Натан. — Банальщина какая.

— А что поделать, если ты такой недоверчивый сукин сын? Даже спасение жизни для тебя не повод перестать проверять каждый раз. Твои церберы пасли меня, не переставая. Даже на расстоянии. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы изменить настройки и разыграть влюбленность. Тоже тонкий момент, но к счастью, Димар и его сателлиты не стали подглядывать.

— Димар? — Натан хмыкнул.

— Ты даже имени его не знаешь. От тебя остался жалкий обрубок. А Димар и вовсе… Я понимаю, почему он перестал себя называть этим именем.

— А ты тогда кто? — Натану стало по-настоящему интересно.

— Кейн. Но тебе мое имя тоже ничего не скажет.

— Не скажет. Ты прав. И я могу разве что предположить, что ты и есть тот самый загадочный куратор Кинана. Удобно, наверное. Две личности и полная секретность.

Кейн согласно кивнул.

— Я не могу создавать сателлитов, как Димар, но маски мне хорошо удаются.

— Потрясающие способности. И сила. Ты не человек.

— Человек как раз. Но мой дар таков, что уравнивает меня с самыми сильными обитателями зон и приграничья.

— И ты так ловко подтолкнул Кинана под удар той твари, потому что не было настоящей опасности. Ты практически бессмертен.

— Хороший якорь, — согласился Кейн. — и был шанс устроить сближение. Но не вышло. Ты почувствовал подвох. Пришлось переделывать маску.

— Глубокая настройка на меня была на самом деле?

— Конечно. Иначе вряд ли что-то получилось бы. Не испытываю тяги к мужикам, а Кинан не полноценная личность, он не смог бы достоверно изобразить страсть.

— Мне все равно многое в его поведении казалось не слишком естественным. Теперь понимаю, почему.

— Но все же ты повелся. Надоело довольствоваться суррогатами. Хотя кукла без собственной воли — вряд ли хороший выбор, разве что морда посмазливей.

Натан посмотрел на эту смазливую морду и передернулся от отвращения. Глаза — зеркало души, так?

— Ты должен быть намного старше, — произнес он сухо.

Кейн усмехнулся, и его лицо будто подернулось рябью, а когда обрело четкость, разительно изменилось. Став резче, грубее и, следовало признать, неприятнее.

Натан внимательно посмотрел на него и хмыкнул.

— Нет, все равно впервые вижу. Или и это лицо не настоящее?

— Настоящее. И ты должен был бы его знать, чтобы быть начеку, но тут любовь Организации к секретности сыграла мне на руку. Меня нельзя было и близко подпускать к вашей зоне, но как обычно: разные подразделения плохо скоординированы, агенты не знают начальство в лицо, а начальство занято подковерными интригами и о деле думает меньше всего. Что значительно облегчило мне жизнь, спасибо им всем.

— Какая-нибудь кровная месть? Патологическая ненависть к нелюдям или что? — Натан прищурился. — Такая сложная подготовка, субличность, которой ты позволил как минимум несколько лет владеть своим телом, и все это только ради того, чтобы отравить привратника? Так яды на меня действуют очень слабо. Паралич скоро пройдет. Ты, конечно, можешь убить меня, пока я не в состоянии сопротивляться, но все равно пользы не будет. У меня ведь тоже есть якорь.

— Но я и не собирался тебя убивать. А этот яд нужен был лишь для того, чтобы замаскировать действие другого. Яда, который как раз готовился с учетом твоих особенностей. — Кейн вынул руку из кармана и показал флакон из белого стекла. — К тому времени, когда ты сможешь двигаться, он уже попадет в кровь в достаточном количестве, чтобы не имело смысл делать промывание желудка. Ты, наверное, удивлялся, почему до сих пор никто не явился на твои безмолвные крики о помощи. Зона уже тебя не слышит.

Натан похолодел. Если до этого он только немного злился за то, что так глупо попался в расставленную ловушку, то теперь стало по-настоящему страшно.

Кейн протянул было руку, словно хотел похлопать по плечу или приласкать, чем черт не шутит, но опомнился и отодвинулся, с некоторым недоумением глядя на свои пальцы.

— Влияние субличности? — выплюнул Натан язвительно. Только чтобы не кричать от злости и бессилия.

— Не осталось субличности, — ответил Кейн с ледяным спокойствием в голосе. — Когда маска остается на первом плане так долго, ее уже невозможно снять, не разрушив. Он исчез. Но это и к лучшему. Зачем оставлять изломанную куклу с ложной памятью и болезненной фиксацией на тебе? Не скажу, что на мне это никак не скажется, последствия будут. К тому же мне жаль этого парня. Я успел к нему привязаться, и если бы он был сателлитом, а не маской, постарался бы сохранить ему жизнь.

— А так стал убийцей.

— Не согласен с формулировкой, но это и не важно. В свете того, что мне предстоит.

— Так ты просто сумасшедший с очередной великой миссией? — Натан почти что испытал облегчение.

Почти.

Кейн покачал головой.

— Тебе хотелось бы так думать, но ты ведь чувствуешь, что это неправда. У меня в самом деле есть предназначение, и чтобы исполнить его, я должен вернуть то, что мне принадлежит. — Он вздохнул. — И хочу предупредить на всякий случай. Для моего плана достаточно выпоить тебе белый яд. Но убивать тебя или причинять вред сверх необходимого мне совершенно не хочется.

— Какой заботливый, надо же — выплюнул Натан. — И ты еще пытаешься убедить меня, что не чокнутый фанатик, озабоченный своей целью. Какой, кстати? Что у тебя там за план?

Кейн посмотрел на него с жалостью, а потом, похоже, решил снизойти:

— Через несколько минут белый яд подействует полностью. Ты перестанешь быть привратником и будешь слишком слаб, чтобы помешать мне физически. Ворота останутся без охраны, Димар наконец-то поймет, что с тобой что-то случилось, но рванется не проверять целостность защиты — он слишком сильно на нее полагается, — а спасать тебя. В этот момент я сломаю ворота и заберу Наследника. Защита меня пропустит, потому что я сам часть этой зоны. Вернее не так: Наследник — часть меня. Не стоило Акаю нас разделять. Все равно это ни к чему хорошему не привело. Положил весь свой дар на создание никому не нужной зоны, тебя посадил на цепь, а Димара и вовсе превратил в какую-то мерзость. И все без толку. Срок подошел и, несмотря на все старания, Наследник окажется на свободе.

Натан хотел вскочить, придушить этого ублюдка, так спокойно рассуждавшего о неминуемом конце света, но смог только дернуться и снова упасть на подушки, задыхаясь от гнева.

— Если ты сделаешь это, я найду тебя. Найду и убью. Клянусь.

— Не клянись. Ты не сможешь. У Акая были строгие моральные принципы. Первый закон роботехники и все такое… А если бы и мог… — Лицо Кейна исказила жуткая гримаса. — Неужели ты думаешь, что все эти годы, которые я прожил, будучи рассеченным напополам, не заставили меня почти что желать смерти? Как избавления. Ты просто не можешь знать, каково это, жить, слыша постоянный вой Наследника в голове, и притворяться, что все нормально, что я нормален. Меня ведь облагодетельствовали, избавили от семени разрушения и отправили подальше: живи, мальчик, полной жизнью со стертой памятью. Не учли только, что стирание памяти бесполезно, когда я ежесекундно чувствую муки своей отделенной части.

Он поднялся, повел плечами.

— Мне пора. Сейчас наступит откат от белого яда. Неприятный, но можно вытерпеть. Только не забудь, что придется следовать инструкции и цветные яды принять тоже. Я правда не желаю тебе смерти. Впрочем, о тебе есть кому позаботиться.

Натан почти смог приподняться и сжать кулак, но пальцы бесполезно скользнули по рукаву Кейна, а тот только вздохнул и отступил.

— Прощай. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.

— А я надеюсь, что увидимся все же… — выдавил Натан.

Перед глазами плыли кровавые круги и каждый вздох причинял боль. Откат. Кейн точно рассчитал. Действие парализующего яда почти закончилось, но Натан стал еще более беспомощным. Он все равно попытался подняться, но не смог, а в следующий миг его накрыла тьма.

 

Он бредил. Он плавал в океане боли и бредил. Иногда видел деда, который снова ворчал, что Натан все делает не так, видел Трупа, еще более зеленого, чем обычно. Видел Канцлера, который давал ему отраву в разноцветных пузырьках, и безвкусная вроде бы жидкость разливалась огнем и горечью. И бред, и боль, все это можно было перетерпеть, если бы не крики… Координатор умирал долго и мучительно. Каждая порция яда выжигала в его сущности огромную дыру, но он находился в сознании до самого конца и не мог перестать страдать.

Временами Натану казалось, что он начинает приходить в себя, и тогда пытался сказать, предупредить… ведь если ничего не сделать, Наследник разрушит весь мир. Но его никто не слушал. Или он продолжал бредить, и все попытки предостеречь были только в его воображении.

А потом все закончилось. Натан все-таки выжил. Выплыл. И далеко не все оказалось галлюцинациями. Потому что у его кровати в самом деле сидел Канцлер.

— Насколько все плохо? — просипел Натан.

Канцлер медленно покачал головой.

— Ты еле выкарабкался. Индивидуальная реакция на радужный яд и… смерть Координатора.

Натан отвернулся, стискивая кулаки.

— Я чувствовал то же, что и он. Каждую минуту.

— Да. И умирал вместе с ним. — Канцлер вздрогнул. — Если говорить начистоту, то и умер.

— Я это понял, — тихо произнес Натан. — Моя спальня стала похожа на логово маньяка. Это система жизнеобеспечения по Трупу?

— Я тоже поучаствовал, — сознался Канцлер. — Нельзя было полагаться на якорь во время приема зелья. Пришлось изобретать на ходу.

— Никогда больше не буду спать в этой комнате.

— В твоем распоряжении целый город. И его теперь никто не ломает.

— Я же перестал быть привратником…

— А дураком так и остался, — буркнул Труп, заходя в комнату. Протянул Натану чашку с бульоном и добавил: — Канцлеру теперь тоже сторожить некого. И что, нам теперь разбежаться в разные стороны и сделать вид, будто даже не знакомы?

— А есть куда разбегаться? — осторожно спросил Натан, обхватывая непослушными пальцами горячий фарфор. — Что там снаружи? Это «снаружи» осталось вообще?

— Пока все тихо, — произнес Канцлер. — Никаких изменений. И пророков, вещающих о конце света, не больше обычного.

— Тогда мы еще можем остановить Кейна. Пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Мы можем попытаться разве что, — возразил Канцлер невесело.

— Настолько силен?

— Ты даже не представляешь.

Натан сглотнул и отвел глаза.

— Не имеет значения. Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки.

— Не дергайся даже! — рявкнул на него Труп. — Восемь дней одним святым духом, считай, питался, то есть Канцлер тебе силу сцеживал как мог, а рвешься мир спасать. Поползешь, что ли?

— Если надо, поползу, — выплюнул Натан.

— Прекратите оба, — угрожающе прошелестел Канцлер. — Не время сейчас ругаться. И рваться в бой, едва придя в сознание — тоже.

— Неделя и так потеряна. А кроме меня, похоже, искать Кейна некому.

— Я искал. — Канцлер повел плечами, зябко кутаясь в свою рясу. Будто и правда мерз. — Ворота сломаны, поэтому я мог выйти. Когда пик воздействия яда проходил, и можно было тебя оставить. Так что искал, но Кейн как в воду канул.

— Следовало бы попросить помощи у остальных. У творцов, привратников других зон, да хоть у вольных охотников.

— Не держи меня за идиота, — произнес Канцлер с мягкой укоризной в голосе. — Конечно же, я попросил помощи. Меня еще помнят, хотя я ничуть не похож на себя прежнего. Если что-то изменится, если кто-нибудь его увидит или хотя бы почувствует, мне сообщат.

— Так что сиди и не рыпайся, — вклинился Труп. — Бульон вон жри, все равно сделать ничего нельзя пока. Только ждать.

Канцлер согласно кивнул.

— Не думаю, кстати, что твое личное участие в поисках хоть что-то даст. Кейн умеет прятаться. А прочесать всю планету, не говоря уж о всех зонах, которые в последние годы растут как грибы… Пока Кейн сам не выйдет из тени, мы о нем не услышим.

— А когда выйдет, будет уже поздно, — горько произнес Натан. — Но да, я понимаю, что сейчас не способен даже мелкого призрака поймать… просто психую. Простите.

— Ладно-ладно, — проворчал Труп, — я тоже перепсиховал, знаешь ли. И ты, понятное дело, все равно на поиски сорвешься, мы тебя не удержим. Да и не станем. Ты только поправься для начала.

Натан прерывисто вздохнул.

— Сорвусь. Как только встану на ноги. — Он поморщился. — Хотя понимаю, что толку от меня будет мало. Я ведь даже псов теперь вызвать не смогу.

— Но я-то смогу, — спокойно заметил Канцлер.

— Угу, кто ж тебя одного отпустит, — подтвердил Труп.

— А. Ясно.

Потом Труп ушел, забрав пустую чашку, и Канцлер тоже поднялся, но Натан остановил его, поймав край свободного рукава… на ощупь обычная ткань, кстати. Или это потому что Канцлер не в зоне, а на границе с реальным миром?

— Ты хотел поговорить о чем-то еще?

Натан понял, что застыл, уставившись в одну точку. Встряхнулся и кивнул.

— Да. Хотел. Кто такой этот Кейн, и почему я о нем ничего не знаю? Я же привратник, а наша зона никому и не нужна была. Кроме него. А он просто явился и забрал Наследника. — Натан втянул воздух сквозь зубы и продолжил, стараясь подавить истеричные нотки в голосе: — Я понимаю, что он долго готовился и планировал, понимаю, что я сам облажался по полной программе, но почему вообще нужно было скрывать его существование от меня? Ты-то тоже знал.

— А я как Кейн. Почти. Ему Наследник не дал забыть, а мне зона, частью которой я стал. Акаю не удалось все предусмотреть. Вот так.

Натана передернуло. Чем дальше, тем больше он понимал, что ни черта деда не знал. И не факт, что тот, по кому он до сих пор скучал, не был его фантазией. Или, что еще хуже — ложным воспоминанием.

— Расскажи, — хрипло попросил он.

— Это будет сказка с несчастливым концом.

— Догадываюсь.

Канцлер сложил руки на коленях и заговорил:

— Три десятка лет назад родился мальчик. Родители от него отказались, если были вообще — сложно угадать, когда ребенок является инструментом бога. Было несколько похожих случаев, но никогда еще у ребенка без собственной судьбы не было такой огромной силы. Ее даже обычные, слепые ко всему люди видели. Организация забрала его у каких-то чокнутых сектантов, и довольно быстро выяснилось, что он из себя представляет. Это был инструмент тотального разрушения, заключенный в теле младенца, само его рождение было началом конца.

Канцлер шевельнулся, по всему его телу прошла волна, звук рассыпался дробным перестуком, Натана накрыло чувством дежавю, но он не смог бы объяснить из-за чего. Может, дело в ровном голосе Канцлера, который и правда будто рассказывал сказку, может в запахе древесной пыли и лака…

— Человечеству подкинули бомбу замедленного действия, дали время привести дела в порядок, что называется. Само собой, Организация постаралась это скрыть. Так что знали немногие. Пытались найти какой-то выход, но выхода не было. Физическое уничтожение носителя привело бы к преждевременному взрыву, что было видно каждому, обладающему даром, так что Кейну сохранили жизнь. А потом один талантливый мастер предложил отделить зерно разрушения и запечатать его в лакуне, надежно изолированной от реального мира. Без человека оно потеряло бы часть силы и цель.

— И так появилась наша зона.

— Не сразу. Ее создание и подготовка к операции заняли годы. — Канцлер опустил голову. — Почти два десятка лет, если быть точным. И все эти годы Кейн жил с нами.

— Что?

— Подумай, у тебя опыт, знания, но личных воспоминаний много ли? Ты ведь почти не помнишь дом. Не эту сторожку, а тот, где вырос.

— Потому что большую часть времени рядом был Кейн, так? — горько уточнил Натан. — Его вымарали из меня, а заодно и тот кусок жизни, который был с ним связан.

— Да. За ребенком нужно было присматривать, охранять… Вот так и появились мы с тобой. Кукла-воспитатель и кукла-друг. Из нас вышла отличная команда. Нам было хорошо вместе, всем троим. Кейн видел в нас людей, а с его-то силой… В общем, было легко стать теми, кем он нас видит. А избыток силы, которую мы поглощали, чтобы Кейн не навредил ни себе, ни другим, обеспечил нас даром.

— Он был нашим творцом наравне с дедом, — прошептал Натан. Виски ломило. Там, где когда-то были воспоминания, оставалась пустота, там, где был Координатор — зияющая рана. От него самого хоть что-то осталось?

На лоб легла твердая ладонь. Стало немного легче.

— Я догадываюсь, о чем ты думаешь. И нет, не все обман. И дед вовсе не чудовище. Он правда нас любил. И пытался спасти… Только жизнь пары одушевленных кукол не идет в сравнение с жизнью целого мира. Он и себя-то не пожалел. И наверняка считал, что поступает верно, стирая нам память. Не хотел, чтобы мы страдали, зная, чего лишились.

— А в итоге забыл лишь я. И не сказать, что был хотя бы доволен своей жизнью. — Натан закрыл глаза. — Во мне всегда это было. Сожаление. Я не знал, чего мне так мучительно не хватало, но избавиться от этого чувства не получалось. — Он втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и добавил с горечью: — И самое ужасное, Кейн оказался прав: я не смогу причинить ему вреда. Даже не помня его, я в глубине души понимал, что не смогу. Я должен остановить его, хотя бы должен попытаться, но как, если эту нашу связь не уничтожили годы беспамятства? Я не смогу поднять руку на творца и… Он не выбирал такую судьбу, и его предназначение — это страшно. Его не стереть зельем, вообще ничем не стереть и не переправить. А то, что пытался сделать дед, оно ведь и правда оказалось бесполезным. Только мучений добавило.

— Добавило, — прошелестел Канцлер рядом. Он нависал над Натаном, будто старался быть ближе, будто нуждался в утешении, но Натан не знал, как его утешить.

— Координатор. Тебе ведь из-за него так больно.

— А ты уже не отрицаешь, что я могу чувствовать?

— Прости. — Натан ухватил его за рукав, потянул на себя. Ну и что, что кукла. Ну и что, что Натан не помнит, Канцлер помнит. — Я дурак, злился еще, что ты мне Координатора подселил, хоть и понимал, что ты меня защитить пытаешься. С моей работой, особенно в самом начале… Я бы не справился в одиночку, а от тебя напрямую помощь принимать не хотел. — Он говорил быстро, чтобы не передумать, не скатиться снова в самообман, если мысль не будет высказана вслух. — Он ведь в самом деле старался мне не мешать, оставить хотя бы видимость приватности. Но я все равно чуть ли не напрямую говорил, что мечтаю от него избавиться. Никогда не думал всерьез, что это возможно. А теперь, когда его не стало… это жутко на самом деле. Он был частью меня. Я его потерял.

Канцлера трясло.

— Я убивал его собственными руками. С каждой порцией яда.

— Знаю. Я был там.

— У меня был выбор: спасти только тебя или потерять обоих. Я выбор сделал.

— Он все понимал. Правда.

— Если бы была возможность, я бы его вытащил. Любой временный сосуд, что угодно — я нашел бы способ перенести его сознание куда-то еще. Но способа не было. Я не господь бог. Зелье стирает предназначение, а Координатор был тем мостом между зоной и привратником, который оно и должно было разрушить.

— Господи, а ведь Координатор знал, что зелье его убьет, но даже не намекнул. Поворчал немного, как всегда… Я собирался использовать его в самом крайнем случае, но и представить не мог, что все так обернется. — Натана била дрожь. — Ну почему, почему он не сказал?

— Полагаю, хотел дать тебе свободу выбора, в которой ты так нуждался. И надеялся, что ты останешься с нами по собственному желанию, а не под давлением. Иначе это слишком сильно походило бы на шантаж. И если это тебя утешит, никто из нас всерьез не думал, что ты решишься оборвать связь. Мы верили, что все образуется и ты сможешь примириться с зоной. В итоге так оно и получилось.

— Ну да, ну да. А я, мудак, как раз и пытался зону шантажировать. И что из этого вышло? Преподнес Кейну решение на блюдечке.

— Не кори себя. Кейн воспользовался ситуацией, но с тем же успехом он мог сам заказать зелье, а то и приготовить. Кто знает, какие у него еще есть таланты.

— А я его даже возненавидеть не смогу.

— Мы все тут жертвы.

— Но я все равно должен его найти. Должен. Не знаю зачем. Может, убедиться, что он не чудовище, ты ведь его помнишь не озлобленным и не измученным. Может, я все еще надеюсь на чудо?

— Я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, я тебе помогу. Может, я тоже надеюсь на чудо. Хотя бы совсем-совсем маленькое. Такое, что позволит мне жить дальше.

— И мне.

Натан уткнулся лбом в жесткое плечо. Острые углы суставов больно давили через ткань, но Натану сейчас даже эта боль была нужна. Как доказательство, что он существует, что он не собственная выдумка. Разговор был слишком долгим и отнял последние силы, но Натан не хотел отрубаться. Уплывал, но усилием воли старался встряхнуться и остаться в сознании. Он был нужен Канцлеру. Тот не был сейчас точкой отсчета для зоны, не был константой в жизни Натана, когда-то неприятной, но незыблемой, а был живым существом в неживой оболочке, тем, чей мир тоже рухнул.

— У тебя не осталось цели, — пробормотал Натан заплетающимся от слабости языком. — Как ты с этим справляешься? Ты же справляешься?

— Я потерял основную цель. Но осталась второстепенная — защищать тебя.

— Нет-нет-нет, скажи, что ты шутишь…

— Похоже, что я шучу?

— Мне не нужна такая ответственность.

— Мне нужна. — Канцлер поднялся. — Спи теперь. А я проверю, как там город.

Натан проваливался в благословенную темноту, в которой не было места боли и терзаниям, и выныривал, только чтобы получить от Трупа очередную порцию ругательств и бульона. Натан ошибался, думая, что раз он пришел в себя, можно перебраться из спальни, которая усилиями Трупа стала походить на сон душевнобольного. Он все еще был слаб как котенок и самостоятельно себя обслуживать не мог, а как бы жутко ни выглядела эта инсталляция, она прекрасно работала. Только в принцип действия лучше не лезть, чтобы не стошнило.

Помощь Канцлера больше не требовалась, но тот продолжал приходить каждый день. Просто сидел рядом неподвижно и тихо. Возможно, ему просто нравилось пользоваться новообретенной свободой. Или он в самом деле взял на себя роль телохранителя Натана и следил, чтобы тот никуда не сбежал в одиночку. Координатор сказал бы, что Натан идиот. Внутренний голос настойчиво советовал обратить внимание на странность их с Канцлером взаимоотношений и хотя бы попробовать разобраться в себе. Натан не хотел.

А еще вместе с Канцлером приходили сны. Не видения апокалипсиса — к тем он давно привык, а другие. Смутные и обрывочные, но от этих обрывков будто исходил настоящий свет и тепло. Недовоспоминания из тех времен, когда они были счастливы?

Натан начал рассказывать о своих снах Канцлеру. Наверное, ждал подтверждения, что те крохотные осколки сцен из прошлого действительно имели место, а не придуманы Натаном, чтобы хоть немного заполнить пустоту. Но Канцлер отмалчивался.

Только однажды не выдержал и сказал в сердцах:

— Прекрати, я не могу…

Он резко осекся, а Натану захотелось извиниться. Видимо, его сны — действительно огрызки воспоминаний, но тогда выходит, что Канцлеру больно, а Натан ведь просто любопытствует. И он перестал рассказывать.

А сны начали обретать форму. Это были уже не обрывки — связные сцены из их жизни. И Натан наконец увидел Канцлера таким, каким тот был до операции. Незадолго до. Канцлер, то есть Димар, выглядел строго и собранно. Наверное, между ними состоялся какой-то серьезный разговор. Димар хмурился, а Натану-из-сна хотелось разгладить морщинку на его лбу, сказать, чтобы не загонялся.

— Ты слишком легкомысленно ко всему относишься, — сказал Димар, вздохнув.

— А ты слишком много переживаешь по пустякам. У деда, небось, новый проект, секретный как всегда. Вот он и ведет себя странно.

— Кейн психует, он тоже что-то чувствует.

— А Кейну пора излишки силы стравить. — Натан взъерошил волосы и предложил: — Мы давно никуда не выбирались, давайте вечером к Горемыкам рванем. Сигурд наверняка не откажется пустить нас в охотничий рифт.

— Может, ты и прав. — Димар немного расслабился. — А охота — отличная идея. Сходим.

— Ну, тогда я постараюсь до вечера сделать нам новое оружие.

— Зачем оружие, когда у нас есть Кейн?

— Ебашить по монстрам сырой силой — это неспортивно. И неинтересно.

— Да уж, а твои поделки здорово разнообразят процесс. Особенно когда преподносят сюрприз и не работают как надо.

— Это и было-то пару раз всего. Неудачная модель. Со всяким может случиться, — буркнул Натан.

— Да постоянно такое. И чем дальше, тем хуже. Не знаю, чем ты в последний раз делал свои плазмометы, но только не руками. Это надо было умудриться, чтобы невинная с виду пушка жрала силу как проклятая и тут же сливала ее в хрен знает какое иное измерение. Те гигантские фурункулы на ножках, которые нас тогда пожевали, запомнились мне надолго.

Натан смущенно опустил глаза. Ну да, он облажался. Потому что когда делал свои плазмометы, думал совсем не о том…

Димар, кажется, проникся его виноватым видом и сменил гнев на милость.

— Но вообще, следует признать, что с твоими игрушками намного забавнее получается. Только давай я тебе помогу. Может, как творец я и не слишком хорош, но проконтролировать тебя способен.

Натан вздохнул и помотал головой.

— Нет, не стоит, правда. Я тогда точно работать не смогу. — Натан фыркнул. — Буду на тебя отвлекаться.

— Вот как.

— Да. Так. — Натан начал отступать. В груди пекло и дышать приходилось часто-часто.

— Постой. — Димар схватил его за руку, но Натан вывернулся и сбежал. Следов на запястье не было, почему же ему казалось, что на коже осталось клеймо?

 

Натан распахнул глаза, уставился в потолок, стараниями Трупа превращенный в подвесную свалку, и медленно произнес:

— Оказывается, я творец. А еще между нами что-то было.

Канцлер не появлялся в поле зрения, но Натан не сомневался, что он тут. Кажется теперь он чувствовал его как… как Кинан чувствовал самого Натана. И эта связь не только что возникла. Просто сейчас вернулась.

Натан услышал перестук. Эквивалент вдоха, это он уже понимал.

— Не совсем, — возразил Канцлер минуту спустя. — Вернее, только с моей стороны. Я признался, ты отказал.

— Значит, я струсил. — Натан сглотнул. — Потому что мне снились мои воспоминания. Я не сразу это понял, но я с ума по тебе сходил.

— Кто бы мог подумать.

Натан прикрыл глаза. Он все еще продолжал тереть ту руку, за которую во сне его держал Димар.

— Ты не пробовал больше…

— Нет, — не дал ему договорить Канцлер. — Я не говорил об этом больше. И не успел бы. Через неделю нас всех не стало. Может, и к лучшему, что не успел. Все эти годы я думал, что нужен был исключительно как друг. И не знаю, что было бы, если бы знал, что не только. Сошел бы с ума еще больше.

— Теперь мне понятна ревность зоны, — сказал Натан мрачно. — И понятно почему… Черт.

Он не мог произнести это вслух, но лишившись памяти, он продолжал подсознательно искать Димара. И те несколько лет, когда еще был жив дед, а зона не перекрыла Натану кислород, он искал его. И не находил. А думал-то, что высокие темноволосые парни его типаж. Но ведь ни с одним не получилось отношений, достойных упоминания. Терял интерес через пару дней, понимая: не то. А тот, кто был нужен, все это время находился рядом, только стал Канцлером, к которому Натан испытывал отвращение и не стеснялся его демонстрировать.

— И что мы с этим будем делать? — выдавил он наконец.

— Мы? Ничего.

Да, в самом деле, разве можно хоть что-то сделать, когда их прежних не стало, а меч завис над головой в высшей точке и вот-вот обрушится.

— Про Кейна что-нибудь слышно? — тихо спросил Натан.

— Я бы сказал. — Канцлер поднялся, прошелся по комнате. — Он хорошо спрятался. В какой-то из рифт-зон, скорее всего. Возможно, новообразованной, о которой никто еще не знает. И не выпускает наружу даже мизерную часть силы, по которой его можно было бы отследить.

Натан тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Рассчитывать на то, что он наслаждается единением с Наследником и планирует жить мирной жизнью, не приходится, правда?

— Нет, не приходится. Скорее всего, сейчас идет последнее преобразование. Он выйдет, когда будет готов.

— Явит себя миру. Ну да. — Натан повернулся к Канцлеру. — Как думаешь, что это будет?

Канцлер склонил голову, безмолвно прося пояснений.

— Я вспоминаю Кейна по снам, каким он был до разделения. Силен, очень, но его сил хватило бы только на локальный катаклизм. И тогда нас можно было оставить в покое, мы с тобой были прекрасным противовесом и гасили все его разрушительные порывы. Что же в нем такого увидели, что перепугались до визга? Дело в этом последнем преобразовании, да? Но даже если его сила возрастет многократно, что он сделает с миром? Я стал экспертом по апокалиптическим кошмарам, но в приложении к реальности все они выглядят убого. Как низкосортные фильмы. И я не вижу необходимости в таком вот вмешательстве высших сил. С тем же успехом можно было подождать, и люди с их стремлением к самоуничтожению прекрасно справились бы сами. А от божественного инструмента ждешь более тонкого воздействия.

— Мне ничего об этом неизвестно, — отозвался Канцлер и добавил сухо: — Меня как-то позабыли включить в круг посвященных.

— Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть. — Натан откинулся на подушки и задумчиво произнес: — Самое паршивое, я уже не уверен, что имею право вмешиваться. Боюсь, станет только хуже. Но сделать вид, что все так и должно быть, — тоже не имею права. А единственный момент, когда хоть как-то можно на Кейна повлиять, когда он, вероятно, уязвим, — это сейчас. Время кончается, а я валяюсь тут бревном и развлекаю себя снами.

— Ты еще слишком слаб.

— Могу соображать, это главное. А слабость… у меня есть стимуляторы. Айк делал.

— Если Труп разрешит.

Труп орал и крыл матом Натана, Айка и всех алхимиков скопом, но в конце концов позволил себя уговорить. Зелье было проверенное, Натан им уже пару раз пользовался, так что проблема была только в зловредном характере Трупа.

И все таки в тот же день привести себя в сносное состояние не получилось. Натан смог разве что убраться из спальни, вид которой вызывал тошноту, принять ванну по-человечески и устроиться на диване в гостиной.

Но на следующий день чувствовал себя уже нормально. Ну, почти. Во всяком случае уже не приходилось цепляться за стенки, чтобы пройти по дому, и голова почти не кружилась.

Труп ворчал, что если даже стимуляторы не срабатывают с первого раза, это повод задуматься и не гнать коней. Как раз гнать коней Натан не собирался, ему всего-то нужно было не падать в обморок и хоть как-то передвигаться.

— Ты что-то придумал, — обронил Канцлер, глядя, как Натан тщательно бреется.

— Собираюсь кое с кем поговорить. — Натан мрачно уставился на отражение Канцлера в зеркале. — Скорее всего, из этого ничего не выйдет, не факт даже, что до меня вообще снизойдут, но я попытаюсь.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, про кого ты, — протянул Канцлер и добавил твердо: — Я с тобой.

— Хорошо. — Натан умылся и развернулся к Канцлеру. — А как ты ходишь снаружи? — спросил он, дав волю любопытству. — Основное тело все равно ведь в зоне остается… — Он выразительно посмотрел на тонкий черный жгут, змеившийся по полу. — Насколько связь может растянуться?

— В пределах обитаемого мира — на сколько угодно. В ткани мироздания достаточно пор, чтобы нити протянулись сквозь них, не тревожа основное тело и не попадаясь никому на глаза.

— Ясно.

— Немного отталкивающе, верно?

Натан пожал плечами.

— Начинаю привыкать. И это все же лучше, чем когда ты пытался всего себя уместить в одну куклу. Вот это выглядело по-настоящему жутко.

— Не думал, что настанут времена, когда ты сможешь вообще смотреть на меня без отвращения.

— Не ахти какой повод для радости, но на фоне предстоящего конца света и он сойдет, да? — Натан нахмурился. — Впрочем, что бы ни случилось, вряд ли это затронет зоны. И то, что их число так заметно увеличилось... они — что-то вроде бункеров, правильно?

Канцлер наклонил голову.

— Это так ощущается.

Натан кивнул самому себе и горько усмехнулся.

— На самом деле тебе ведь все равно, что там снаружи произойдет.

— Но я пойду за тобой, потому что тебе не все равно. Уж не знаю по какой причине. Люди в массе своей — неприятные существа.

— Омерзительные, — согласился Натан, скривившись. — А причина… сложно сказать. Может, дело в том, что я столько лет занимался отловом сущностей, паразитирующих на человечестве. И я надеюсь, что хотя бы часть тех, кого я вот так опосредованно спас, не тупые жадные сволочи.

— Так и должно быть. Хотя бы чисто статистически.

— Вот. А не сволочам, видишь ли, в эпоху больших потрясений очень трудно, почти невозможно выжить. И для них не будет разницы — несет Кейн установку на тотальное уничтожение или только частичное.

— Я тебя понял. — Канцлер сочувственно тронул его за локоть. — Пойдем тогда. Может, тебе и правда удастся хоть что-то для таких людей сделать.

В Горемыках, как всегда, было тихо и сумрачно. Кто-то дремал за дальним столиком, но взгляд не мог зацепиться — Сигурд уважал право клиентов на приватность.

Его самого не было, Натан облокотился на стойку, ожидая, Канцлер замер рядом.

Сигурд вышел из подсобки, посмотрел на Натана в упор и, не поздоровавшись, процедил:

— Плохая идея.

— Он обещал помочь, если станет совсем худо, — упрямо произнес Натан.

— Если помощь нужна будет тебе самому. А ты не себя, ты хочешь спасти мир, который спасти невозможно. Чаша грехов переполнена, и прочее, и прочее. Надорвешься только, а спасибо никто не скажет.

— Да понимаю я, — оборвал его Натан. — Просто это единственный шанс. Я должен попытаться.

— Ну, пеняй на себя.

Сущность появилась, как всегда, без внешних эффектов. Сигурд просто моргнул, а в следующий миг на Натана смотрел Первый.

— Плохая идея, — повторил он слова Сигурда. Вздохнул и добавил: — Вот обязательно найдется чудак, которому больше всех надо, а в результате все становится еще хуже. Потому что в работу с таким трудом отлаженного механизма вмешивается дилетант. Сперва твой дед, теперь ты. Что за порода, а?

— Вам весело?

— Мне совсем не весело. Акай был интересным человеком, жаль его.

— А остальных людей вам нисколько не жаль?

— Жестоких, жадных, мелочных… нисколько.

— По образу и подобию ведь, — буркнул Натан.

— Ну, значит, пришла пора исправлять ошибки.

— Смахнуть фигурки с игровой доски и вывести новый сорт человека? Так что ли? — Натан скрипнул зубами. — А новый сорт людей — это те, кто обладает даром? Но разве они лучше? Вы ведь видите, во что превратилась Организация в довольно короткий срок. И сколько их, этих организаций, орденов и братств уже было?

— Ты привел удачный пример. — Первый усмехнулся. — Спасает только полное обновление. И то ненадолго. Процесс может быть контролируемым, а можно пустить все на самотек, и тогда чудовище пожрет самое себя. Но сопровождаться это будет гораздо большими разрушениями. Поэтому с чисткой лучше не затягивать, есть опасность потерять вообще все.

— То есть взывать к милосердию бесполезно?

— Именно. — Первый сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу. — Все будет так, как должно быть. К тому же ты слишком мало видишь и понимаешь. Найди Кейна и поговори с ним нормально. Может, он объяснит, куда нужно смотреть. Может, даже покажет. А мне как-то не с руки воевать с твоими стереотипами. Не обязан.

Первый ушел, не прощаясь, Сигурд вздохнул и покачал головой — мол, я же говорил.

— Знаешь, — в сердцах сказал ему Натан, — было бы намного честнее, будь ты одержим дьяволом.

— Никакой разницы на самом деле. — Сигурд хмыкнул. — Выпьешь?

 

Натан улегся в траву, закинув руки за голову. Тело Канцлера плыло под небосводом гигантской рыбой-удильщиком, распугивая облака, которые так и остались нервными овцами, хоть их главный кошмар и исчез.

— Легко сказать, поговори с Кейном. Где он, этот Кейн?

— Первый посоветовал, значит, был уверен, что ты сможешь его найти.

— А есть смысл? — тоскливо протянул Натан. — Раз благословил на встречу, значит, уверен, что ни отговорить, ни как-то повлиять на Кейна я не смогу.

— Может, все действительно немного не так, как нам кажется. Мы ведь даже не знаем, что именно Кейн должен сделать.

— Чистка в исполнении ангела смерти вроде не предполагает осыпания цветами и конфетами. И я не уверен, что хочу выяснять, каким именно способом он убьет миллиарды людей.

— Но увидеть его ты все же хочешь.

— Хочу, — не стал отрицать Натан. — Его ведь я тоже начал вспоминать. И я не могу простить ему Координатора, да и Кинана тоже, но в то же время мне больно. Из-за того, что мы бросили его. Не по своей воле, но бросили. Не мне обвинять его в предательстве.

Канцлер рядом будто бы сжался.

— Он не мог знать, но предчувствие-то было, — произнес он надтреснутым голосом. — Да, он больше всего на свете боялся остаться один. Потому и цеплялся за нас. Мы ведь обещали, что никогда-никогда его не оставим.

Заломило в висках, и Натан зажмурился, пережидая приступ.

Канцлер обеспокоенно склонился над ним.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Натан.

Канцлер всем своим видом выражал скепсис. Ну да, Натан сам своего голоса испугался. Только и не соврал: он был в порядке. Просто еще один кусок воспоминаний. Память возвращалась уже целыми пластами и каждый раз взимала плату болью.

— А знаешь, почему я тебе тогда отказал? — Натан всматривался в темные провалы на лице Канцлера, пытаясь совместить, что ли. Перед глазами все еще были губы Димара и горькая складка возле них… а Натан тогда так и не решился поцеловать сам. Может тогда Димар бы понял. — Из-за Кейна. Нас всегда было трое, я боялся, что сойдись мы с тобой ближе — и он останется за бортом. А я хотел тебя, но не хотел проблем. Нужно было как-то иначе сказать, я на самом деле просил отсрочки. Собирался подумать, как все объяснить Кейну, чтобы он не почувствовал себя брошенным.

Канцлер молчал, а по фарфоровой маске эмоции не читать. Зря Натан стал ворошить прошлое. Он отвернулся и медленно произнес:

— Я догадываюсь, где сейчас может быть Кейн. Почему мы не подумали о нашем старом доме? Где еще прятаться, как не там?

— Слишком очевидно.

— Напротив. — Натан печально улыбнулся. — Я вот едва вспомнил, что этот дом вообще был.

Канцлер шевельнулся, хмыкнул и неохотно произнес:

— Может, ты и прав. Но у нас все равно нет доступа. Ты же понимаешь, что творец уровня Акая не смог бы жить во внешнем мире. А той рифт-зоне мы больше не принадлежим, мы просто не найдем дорогу.

— Найдем, — возразил Натан. — Захотим — найдем. Там были другие люди, значит, рифт-зона хотя бы условно открытая.

— Тыкаться наугад, в надежде опознать место? У нас нет времени на это.

Натан напряженно думал. Должен быть выход. Какое-то простое решение, иначе одержимый не говорил бы так уверенно. Выход… он же вход. Натан выругался себе под нос.

— Мы идиоты.

— М-да?

— Акай много лет работал над созданием этой рифт-зоны, так? Значит, должен был пропадать здесь подолгу, но я не помню частых отлучек, я ошибаюсь?

— Нет, — подумав, ответил Канцлер. — Он с утра до ночи просиживал в мастерской… Нам запрещено было мешать, мы и не входили, но он точно был там. Его всегда можно было позвать.

Натан криво улыбнулся.

— Теперь понимаешь, о чем я?

— Зона была смежная. — Канцлер кивнул. — Любой, даже самый стабильный тоннель — это расход энергии и лишний риск. Вот только проход запечатан и затерт, иначе создание отдельной зоны потеряло бы смысл. Мы знаем, что за стеной есть еще одна комната, но что толку в этом знании, стена-то монолитная.

— Не скажи. — Натан хмыкнул, разглядывая свои ладони. Потом поднялся, отряхнул брюки и сказал: — Мне нужны инструменты. Хотел того Кейн или нет, но он наградил меня специфическим даром, а я им не пользовался с тех пор, как… Но быть творцом я все же не перестал. Попробую сделать подходящего помощника.

Канцлер чуть слышно фыркнул.

— Попробуй. Только не развали тут все.

— Наследник не развалил, а я почему должен? — возмутился Натан.

— Помнится, ты, входя в раж, переставал просчитывать последствия. Как мы все не стали заиками из-за твоих экспериментов, лично для меня — загадка. Наследник все же был полностью предсказуем в своих разрушительных порывах.

— Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы позволить себе быть безответственным.

— Надеюсь на это.

Канцлер дразнил его. Ерунда, если вдуматься, но эта ерунда немного ослабила тяжесть на сердце.

 

— М-да, эстетика — не твое, сразу видно. Кажется, меня тошнит. — Труп подобрал ноги, чтобы щупальца ищейки их не коснулись.

Натан тоже последовал его примеру, но не смог не огрызнуться:

— О твоем слабом желудке я думал в последнюю очередь. Больше как-то функционалу внимание уделял.

— Ну ты это, в следующий раз имей в виду, что перед началом работы все же неплохо бы с внешним видом создания определиться. Хоть картинку какую в сети найти. И помнить, что настроение творца тоже на многое влияет. — Труп паскудно заулыбался. — Знаешь, что мне первым делом приходит в голову, когда я смотрю на эту красоту?

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — отрезал Натан, но Труп все равно продолжил:

— Нет, я конечно понимаю, Ищейка должна отыскать дыру в защите и, скажем так, вступить с ней во взаимодействие… Но, клянусь родным моргом, весь ее вид просто кричит о том, что у творца недотрах в терминальной стадии. Ну нельзя же так, а.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Натан, закрыв лицо ладонями, — и без тебя знаю, что видок еще тот. Мне Канцлера хватило.

— А что он сказал? — полюбопытствовал Труп.

— Сказал, что может вызвать псов. Хоть я больше и не привратник, но по старой памяти… — Натан нервно хохотнул. — Не знаю, как при всей невыразительности его оболочки он умудряется выглядеть настолько ехидным.

— Большой опыт, — со знанием дела протянул Труп, а потом спросил: — Так и собираешься любоваться фрейдистским кошмаром собственного производства или отвлечешься на обед? Когда жрал-то в последний раз?

Натан отмахнулся. Не до того сейчас. Ищейка планомерно обследовала территорию объекта, и Натан затаив дыхание ждал, что закупоренный когда-то проход вот-вот отыщется. Он был почти уверен, что проход должен быть в прихожей рифт-зоны. Так сделал бы он сам. Так удобнее. И безопаснее. Прямой канал в эпицентр зарождающейся аномалии чреват, все-таки. А дед был осторожным человеком. С другой стороны, при его силе и опыте творить, находясь в эпицентре, даже удобнее. Глупых ошибок он бы не допустил. И если вход был там… Ну, придется ищейку перебрасывать в нижний мир. Вот только площадь поиска несколько отличается, мягко говоря. Ищейка, конечно, справится, но время… Время стремительно утекало. Натан чувствовал это всем своим существом. Он не тешил себя надеждой, что может повлиять на Кейна, в кого бы тот сейчас ни превратился, но должен был его увидеть в последний раз. Должен и все тут. Дело не в предназначении или иной программе, заложенной в него высшими силами, дело скорее в желании успокоить собственную совесть. Сказать себе: я сделал все, что мог, разве только жизнью не пожертвовал, но кому нужна жизнь бывшего привратника и не слишком удачливого творца.

Его размышления прервал сигнал ищейки.

Проход обнаружился недалеко от ворот. Ресурсов ищейки, конечно же, не хватило, чтобы открыть его, но Натан и не рассчитывал, что будет просто. Главное, теперь он видел следы силовых нитей, когда-то удерживавших портал в смежную зону. А для обычного зрения это выглядело как трещина в бетонной плите, тщательно замазанная раствором.

— Не слишком обнадеживает, — подал голос Труп. — И что ты будешь делать, не подкоп же?

Натан вздохнул.

— У меня есть самое важное — координаты. Буду восстанавливать портал.

— Да? — Скепсис в голосе Трупа можно было руками потрогать.

Натан раздраженно повел плечом, сунул руку в пасть ищейке и вышиб стопор. Труп тоскливо выругался, но сочувствия не добился. Ищейка распалась на модули, и сейчас Натан перебирал их, словно детские кубики, размышляя, получится ли встроить основу портала в защитный контур. И как это выглядело со стороны, Натан знать не хотел. Скорее всего — отвратительно, раз даже Труп взялся показательно страдать. Но Натан во время работы человеческим зрением предпочитал не пользоваться. Чтобы настрой не сбить.

— Позови Канцлера, — попросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Мне его помощь понадобится. Защита с ним связана, все-таки, а я тут теперь на птичьих правах.

Труп буркнул что-то невразумительное и свалил. Наконец-то. К тому времени, когда он вернется вместе с Канцлером, основная — самая грязная — часть работы будет сделана.

 

Канцлер остановился за его плечом. Не слишком близко, чтобы не мешать, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать его присутствие.

— Вряд ли тебе так уж необходимо мое содействие, — произнес он некоторое время спустя.

Натан тихо хмыкнул.

— Не люблю, когда критикуют незаконченную работу, а если Трупу об этом сказать, он будет продолжать из одной только вредности.

— Поэтому я оставил его во дворце, — со смешком произнес Канцлер.

— Тебя он слушается, — согласился Натан. — В большинстве случаев.

— А против моего присутствия ты не возражаешь.

— В общем-то нет. — Натан закрепил на защите еще один модуль, направил отрастающие силовые нити по каналам, оставленным старым порталом, и обернулся. — К тому же… мы должны войти туда вместе, тебе не кажется? Это ведь был и твой дом тоже.

Канцлер отрывисто кивнул.

— Спасибо.

Руки немного подрагивали. Когда удалось соединить все модули, портал вздохнул облегченно и стабилизировался. Натан перепроверил еще раз: связи вросли как родные.

На этот раз даже внешний вид не был слишком отталкивающим. Просто дыра, затянутая черной маслянистой пленкой.

— Рискнем?

Канцлер демонстративно содрогнулся.

— На самом деле никакого риска, — счел нужным пояснить Натан. — Портал либо работает, либо нет. Этот — работает.

— Знаю, — мягко перебил его Канцлер. — Дело в другом. Совершенно.

Натан прикусил язык. Ну да. Он сам нервничал вовсе не потому, что их могло выбросить черт-те где. Если, например, смежная рифт-зона перестала существовать или значительно сместилась — что, в принципе, явление крайне редкое, — портал остался бы неактивным. Пробить полноценный тоннель или даже присоединиться к существующему — на такое просто не хватит энергии. Да и конструкция не рассчитана. Но это все ерунда, Канцлер прав. На самом деле оба боялись встретиться со своим прошлым лицом к лицу. А если Натан угадал и там их встретит не только давным-давно опустевший дом, но и Кейн… тогда все становилось еще сложнее и запутаннее. Натан не был уверен, что сможет это вынести.

— Идем. — В голосе Канцлера прорезалась сталь.

Времени для сожалений не осталось.

 

Солнце било в окна, пылинки танцевали в потоке света, пахло деревом и клеем. Покинутые дома долго не живут, но в этом не чувствовалось ни запустения, ни гнили. Дом существовал вне времени, будто все эти годы ждал их возвращения. Акай не стал сжигать за собой мосты, понадеялся на счастливый конец, быть может? Не для себя, но…

Натан шел через мастерскую деда, боясь прикоснуться к верстакам, словно они могли рассыпаться от прикосновения. Через коридор со скрипучими половицами, мимо дверей, открывать которые не стоило. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе расклеиться, столкнувшись со своим детством и юностью. Он постоянно оглядывался через плечо, бесстрастное лицо куклы-Канцлера должно было напоминать, что время повернуть вспять невозможно. Но становилось только хуже. За белой маской он начинал видеть Димара.

Натан вылетел на улицу, едва ли не задыхаясь. Все это было уже слишком. Он ожидал, что Канцлер сейчас его одернет или даже язвительно осудит за излишнюю чувствительность, но Канцлер молчал. И кто знает, может, он тоже изнутри истекал слезами, но не мог показать этого.

Снаружи стало немного легче. Возможно потому, что сад перед домом не был законсервирован. Разросшийся, запущенный, он не пытался обмануть, был таким, каким и должен был быть спустя десяток лет без присмотра. Натан прошел до калитки, раздвигая нависшие над дорожкой ветки нестриженых кустов и стебли бурьяна.

Каким был мир за оградой, Натан помнил очень смутно. Все, что он мог сказать: этим садом их мир не ограничивался, но и чего-то экзотического можно было не ждать.

Натан прикрыл скрипучую калитку и позволил себе немного расслабиться.

— Ожидал увидеть море разумной слизи? — немного раздраженно поинтересовался Канцлер и подтолкнул его в спину.

Натан пожал плечами. Мало ли. И против разумной слизи он ничего, в общем-то, не имел, но старая дорога с растрескавшимся асфальтом, ведущая к небольшому поселку в отдалении, пологие холмы и блестящая лента реки между ними выглядели намного привлекательнее.

— И что дальше? — спросил Канцлер, озираясь. Ветер трепал черную рясу, пара колючек пристала к подолу. Персонаж кошмарного сна посреди идиллии. При этом ощущение какой-то правильности, что ли, не отпускало. Натан помнил не все, но и так можно было догадаться, что жуткая говорящая кукла вряд ли кого-то здесь удивит.

— Если бы у меня был компас, настроенный на Кейна, — пробормотал Натан. — Но увы.

— Осмотримся?

Натан пожал плечами. А какие варианты? Он пытался сообразить, куда мог бы пойти Кейн, попав сюда. Знал, что было какое-то особенное место, где тот мог торчать часами, если хотел побыть один. Но это место было Кейна и только его, Натан просто не помнил дороги.

Его размышления оборвал велосипедный звонок и лай собаки. Из-за поворота выехал рыжий мальчишка на красно-желтом велосипеде. Впереди с заливистым лаем неслась лохматая дворняга. Лиловая. Натан проморгался — сочетание цветов резало глаз — и махнул рукой, подзывая паренька. Тот остановился в нескольких метрах, цыкнул на собаку и вопросительно уставился на них с Канцлером.

— Эм, не мог бы ты нам помочь? — произнес Натан, откашлявшись. Вспомнил про Канцлера, стоявшего за спиной, и добавил на всякий случай: — Не бойся.

— А я и не боюсь.

Пацан нагло улыбнулся, и его псина выросла до размеров лошади и улыбнулась не менее нагло, продемонстрировав тройной ряд зубов.

— Да уж. — Натан рассмеялся. — Наглядно.

— А чего хотели-то? — Пацан почесал затылок. — Заблудились? Выход на ж/д станции. Только он не работает сейчас. Но, вроде, можно по рельсам дойти, если приспичит.

Натан покачал головой.

— У нас есть свой выход. Мы… ищем кое-кого. Гости тут не появлялись?

— Да полно. Гостей, в смысле. Родственники там, друзья — всех кого могли вытащили и выход перекрыли. Мэр правда обещал всех вздрючить за похищения, но тут такое дело…

Натан с Канцлером переглянулись.

— Готовитесь, значит?

— Ну, вроде того.

— Ладно. — Натан потер лоб. — А чего-нибудь совсем странного не случилось? Чуть больше недели назад. Из-за чего-то же вы закрылись?

— Да все чувствуют, — буркнул пацан. — А еще… ну, у нас ангел появился. Сойдет за странное?

Натан поперхнулся.

— Э-э, наверное. И где он?

— Во-о-н за тем холмом. На солнце не видно, а так — крылья до неба. Красивые. А сам сидит и в землю таращится.

— Спасибо.

— Это ваш друг?

Натан дернулся, а Канцлер положил руку ему на плечо и тихо сказал:

— Да, это наш друг.

 

 

Пожалуй, это действительно походило на крылья. Прозрачные живые нити тянулись вверх, переливались и дрожали. А в темное время суток, наверное, еще и светились. Только это не красиво было, а страшно. Напор силы должен быть поистине чудовищным, чтобы проявиться в видимом спектре. Натан глубоко вздохнул и переключил зрение.

Фигура Кейна горела изнутри, и сила свивалась вокруг него воронкой смерча, вгрызалась в небеса.

Они опоздали. Все уже началось, и любое вмешательство бессмысленно.

Натан упал в траву, уставившись вверх. Небо над ним истончилось, услужливо открыло второй слой — тот, что находился во внешнем мире. Натан видел облака, отравленные божественной силой, облака плыли против ветра, кружили, высматривая добычу, и улыбались, сверкая зубами-иглами. Они прятались в дымке смога, слетаясь к человеческим муравейникам, и беззвучно взрывались, распадаясь полчищами крылатых существ. Те ныряли вниз, примеривались и впивались призрачными хоботками в шеи прохожих. Отваливались, явно потяжелев, и летели дальше. А люди не замечали, продолжали спешить по своим делам. «Москитов» они не видели, укусов не чувствовали, только с каждым шагом теряли связь с реальностью. Призраки наоборот, неупокоенные тела, завода которых едва ли надолго хватит.

— Не смотри! — Канцлер встряхнул его, вытаскивая из водоворота чужих смертей.

Натан зажмурился, но сборщики душ все так же стояли перед глазами.

— Не смотри, — повторил Канцлер и сгорбился, почти привалившись плечом к Кейну.

«Сгоришь», — хотелось сказать Натану, но не получилось.

— Он не выдержит долго, — произнес Канцлер напряженно

— А тебе его жаль? — вытолкнул из себя Натан. Слова драли горло наждаком.

— Разве он выбрал бы такую судьбу, если б мог?

Натан приподнялся, вгляделся в застывшее лицо. Жатву не остановить, а Кейн выполнит свое предназначение и выгорит дотла. Никто не озаботился его защитой. Первый понятно почему: одноразовый инструмент не стоил хлопот. А сам Кейн? Не смог? Или не захотел?

— Сделай что-нибудь, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Канцлер. — Сам я не смогу, тут нужен дар творца. И живое тело, а не…

Натан не двинулся с места, и Канцлер добавил с горечью:

— Разве не достаточно уже смертей? Или тебя волновало только абстрактное спасение человечества, всего и разом, а помогать единицам — слишком мелко?

Натан встряхнулся.

— Что? Нет. — Слова Канцлера причиняли боль, но он понимал, почему тот так подумал. Натан и сам на мгновение решил, что раз не получилось остановить катастрофу, то и дергаться не стоит. А ведь перед глазами был пример: местные, не зная наверняка, только догадываясь о предстоящем катаклизме, вытаскивали из внешнего мира всех, кого могли. Всех, кого зона худо-бедно согласилась пропустить. И никто же не гарантировал, что здесь с ними ничего не случится. Даже Натан, увидев жатву своими глазами, не мог сказать, чем она завершится. Будет ли это тотальное уничтожение или кто-то избежит гибели? Если второе, то на какие маркеры реагируют жнецы? Грехи — слишком банально, но, зная Первого…

Кейн мог бы ответить, но он едва ли придет в себя. Если только Натан не добавит силы, чтобы Кейн мог завершить миссию, не истратив себя до донышка. Такой вот незамысловатый выбор: опосредованно принять участие в чудовищной бойне или позволить Кейну умереть, зато остаться с чистыми руками. Формально.

Натан принялся возводить кольцо защиты вокруг них троих. Осторожно, медленно. Чтобы разрушительная сила, хлещущая из Кейна непрерывным потоком, не приняла его за врага. Первое касание было болезненным и жгучим, но Натан мог вытерпеть и не такое.

Он держал Кейна за руку и по капле поил своей силой, планомерно вскрывая резервы. Этого все равно было ничтожно мало, если сравнивать, но порой и крупицы достаточно, чтобы перевесить чашу весов. Натану хотелось верить, что его помощь станет для Кейна такой крупицей, и тому не придется расплачиваться жизнью за проклятый дар. Канцлер держал его за другую руку, и пусть ничего не мог дать, Натану казалось, что так — правильно. Их было трое, когда все началось. И трое будет, когда все закончится. Так или иначе.

— Почему именно марионетка? — спросил Натан, разглядывая деревянные пальцы, сжимавшие безвольную кисть Кейна. — Ты мог бы выбрать другую аватару.

— Не мог, — отозвался Канцлер отрешенно. — Моя сила довольно специфична. Химеры не выдерживают, гомункулы — тем более. Ей подходит только безжизненный сосуд. А раз так, то какая разница. Марионетка не хуже и не лучше прочих. — Канцлер помолчал немного, а потом добавил: – Лучше бы я не знал, как это — быть человеком.

Трудно сказать, когда наступил переломный момент, Натан просто почувствовал, что — все, можно расслабиться. Не было никаких особых знаков, просто чуть-чуть ослаб напор убийственной силы, а сам Натан достиг предела. Ему уже нечего было отдавать, еще немного — и перерасход мог оказаться фатальным. Наверное в этом была такая особая справедливость: отдать все, что имеешь, ни больше, ни меньше.

— Надо же, — раздался хриплый голос над ухом. — Вот уж кого не ожидал здесь увидеть.

— Не начинай, а, — попросил Натан устало.

Вихрь силы над Кейном истончался, бледнел… В нем уже не было необходимости — жнецы вырвались во внешний мир и двинулись сплошным фронтом, прочесывая каждую пядь земли, неба и моря. Никому не уйти. Натан не хотел смотреть на это.

— Не понимаю, — выдавил Кейн. — Вам нужно было всего лишь немного подождать.

— И не узнать, что именно происходит? — произнес Канцлер сухо. — Первый отказался отвечать.

— Вот оно что, — протянул Кейн. Попытался встать, но ноги его не держали. Канцлер подхватил, не дал упасть. — Не все ли равно теперь?

— Не все равно, — отрезал Натан. — Нам нужно знать, есть ли у кого-то шанс выжить там, снаружи.

Кейн долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет. Те, кто мог рассчитывать на спасение, очень немногие, так или иначе оказались в рифт-зонах. Все остальные… нет.

Натан стиснул зубы. Вот так по прихоти одного-единственного существа стереть с лица земли целую цивилизацию…

— Это что-то из серии: поиграл — прибери за собой? — выплюнул он.

— Примерно так. — Кейн вздохнул и, скривившись, добавил: — Вот только вы не знаете самого главного. Я и весь этот выводок пожирателей душ — не причина, а следствие. Апокалипсис случился задолго до моего рождения. И да, я просто вычищаю грязь.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? — Натан подавился воздухом. — Первый успел мозги промыть? И ты сейчас начнешь вещать про человечество, захлебнувшееся в собственных грехах? Но как тогда быть с теми, кто априори безгрешен?

Кейн хмыкнул.

— Вот потому Первый и не стал ничего объяснять. Что толку оправдываться, если никто не поверит. А доказать невозможно, нужно видеть собственными глазами. Но загвоздка в том, что даже творцы с сильным даром не способны различить подлог. Те, кого вы считаете людьми — на самом деле пустышки. Имитация разума, имитация чувств, а на самом деле это всего лишь манекены с заданной программой, которой они и следуют от рождения до смерти. В них нет самого главного — искры. Основы, без которой не может обойтись ни одно разумное существо. Привычный нам мир уже погиб, но чтобы это понять, нужно обладать глазами Первого.

— Что же тогда жрут твои питомцы, если не души?

— Какие-то крохи остались, помогают создавать видимость. Их-то и нужно забрать, вычистить полностью. — Кейн помолчал немного, глядя в небо, в котором еще трепыхались остатки его «крыльев», потом продолжил: — Субстанция творения конечна. Думаю, это что-то типа защитного механизма, ограничения, чтобы не было соблазна нарушить правила игры.

— Игры? Все-таки игры? — выдохнул Натан обреченно и зло.

— Так это выглядит. — Кейн пожал плечами. — Мифология мифологией, но ты же не считаешь Первого хозяином всей вселенной? И даже хозяином этой планеты не стоит. Заселил — да, резвился здесь тысячелетиями — да, но он далеко не всеведущ и не всемогущ. Я побывал в его шкуре, вот только что, поэтому знаю, о чем говорю. И тем более не надо думать, что наш мир единственный и неповторимый. А вот экспансия человечества вовне, которую со всех сторон обсосали фантасты, невозможна. Как раз из-за количественного ограничения.

— Хочешь сказать, катастрофа произошла только потому, что людей стало слишком много? — Натан поморщился. — Верится с трудом.

— Первый молчит. То ли сам не знает, то ли ответ ударит по его самолюбию. Мне почему-то кажется, что второе. Виной, наверное, совокупность нескольких факторов. И просчет Первого, и тяга людей к саморазрушению, и, возможно, чей-то злой умысел. Вряд ли мы когда-нибудь узнаем точно. Но, тем не менее, Первый проиграл. Не справился с задачей, и пришлось прибирать за собой.

— Создать тебя, дать тебе вырасти и повзрослеть… не очень-то он торопился. Может, и не нужно было? Может, следовало приложить усилия, чтобы излечить, ну, пусть не всех, но большую часть?

— Торопился на самом деле, очень торопился. Счет шел не на дни, конечно, но еще одно поколение рожденных без души — и с планетой можно было прощаться. Миллиарды готовых сосудов. А то, что собиралось их заполнить…. Я видел только краем глаза, но мне хватило. Они ждали, уже были здесь. Занять пустые тела им только какая-то ерунда мешала. А если спросишь, что такого страшного в том, что кто-то другой поселится здесь, раз уж срок человечества вышел, скажу, что это что-то вроде смертельной заразы. Зачумленная планета подлежит полному уничтожению. Рифт-зоны тоже.

— То есть это не другой игрок, каким-то образом обошедший запрет на экспансию?

Кейн покачал головой.

— Нечто настолько иное и враждебное, что Первому не останется выбора, кроме как совершить грандиозное самоубийство, чтобы не уступить им свой дом.

— Если ты спас рифт-зоны и Первого, выполнил свое предназначение, то почему же он бросил тебя здесь умирать? — спросил вдруг Канцлер. — Даже для него это слишком низко.

— Не то чтобы бросил, — раздался голос сверху. Первый спускался к ним по склону холма, и его недовольство, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Аватаром он не озаботился, и Натан выругался, прикрывая ладонью заслезившиеся глаза. — Хотел преподать ему урок, но вы появились раньше, чем я рассчитывал. Рыцари в сверкающих доспехах. Тоже мне.

— Не изображайте склочную бабу. Вам не идет, — буркнул Кейн. — И что с Сигурдом? Так достали, что он вам в доступе к телу отказал?

— Эта оболочка слишком самостоятельная стала, — проворчал Первый, немного расслабившись и приглушив сияние.

— Даже маска может вырасти в самостоятельную личность, — произнес Кейн устало. — А вы к живому человеку подселились.

Оброненное вскользь напоминание заставило Натана стиснуть зубы. Слишком свежая рана. Умом-то он понимал, что Кейн тогда следовал своему предназначению, да и в сравнении с гибелью целой цивилизации две случайные жертвы — это мелочь, не стоящая внимания высших сил. Но сам он высшей силой не был. И ему не нужна была масштабная скорбь — боли от потери близких хватало с избытком.

— И за что же Первый хотел наказать своего слугу, который, кажется, выполнил все, что от него требовалось? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Канцлер.

— За то, что осмелился иметь собственное мнение? — со смешком предположил Кейн.

— За саботаж, — обронил Первый холодно. — Он, видите ли, решил отправить меня на покой.

— Это как? — ошарашенно спросил Натан.

Первый недовольно повел плечом и ответил нехотя:

— Для сбора всех этих ошметков душ я отдал ему почти всю свою силу. Восстановлюсь, конечно, со временем, вот только начать все заново не смогу. Кейн не отдал мне эссенцию творения, а выплеснул ее обратно в мир. Так что я, даже вернув силу в полном объеме, все равно окажусь на равных с этими вашими творцами.

— Наигрались, хватит, — отрезал Кейн. — Не первый ведь раз пытаетесь все переписать, а выходит все то же дерьмо. Даже если прежний опыт вас ничему не научил, то почему появление творцов, слабых, но многочисленных, не заставило задуматься? Вы. Не. Справились.

— Постойте-ка, — вскинулся Натан. — Выходит, творцы не создания Первого? Самостоятельные и свободные от него существа?

— Именно так, — с явным удовольствием подтвердил Кейн. — Противовес и, скорее всего, попытка самого мироздания спасти хоть что-то. Снова отдавать живую суть мира в одни не слишком умелые руки — плохая идея. А если кто-то из кучки творцов напортачит, будет не страшно — масштабы не те.

— Я не могу предсказать, во что это выльется, — предупредил Первый. — Полный хаос — самый вероятный итог.

— Мир изменится и очень сильно, но, по крайней мере, не придется следовать заезженному сценарию, снова и снова оказываясь в тупике.

— Хорошо, если бы ты оказался прав, — проворчал Первый.

Натан удивленно вытаращился на него.

— А вот не надо меня демонизировать, — хмыкнул Первый. — Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы устраивать кровавую баню из-за открыто высказанной ереси. Я не злопамятен. И даже справедлив. — Он протянул руки к Натану. На каждой ладони лежало по жемчужине. — Считайте это наградой за самоотверженность.

— И что же это? — Натан не спешил брать подарок, чем бы он ни был.

— А это то, что делало ваш выбор таким болезненным. — Первый покачал головой.— Души двух созданий, чья смерть не дает вашей семье воссоединиться.

— Координатор и Кинан? — выдохнул Натан, не пытаясь заглушить бешеную надежду в голосе.

— Не вникал как их звали. — Первый почти насильно вложил зерна с душами в руки Натана. — Вот и посмотрим, какой ты творец. Постарайся дать им пристойные тела, вряд ли они будут счастливы, если вернутся из небытия комком слизи.

Натан недовольно нахмурился.

— Не настолько я бесталанный.

— Кто знает.

Первый шагнул в сторону и исчез, растворился в синих сумерках.

Они посмотрели ему вслед, и Канцлер сказал:

— А все-таки Акаю удалось его обойти.

— Ты о чем?

— Мне кажется, дед понимал, что попытки запереть конец света в коробке с игрушками не дадут результата. Он просто не дал сделать из Кейна бездумное орудие. И я считаю, что он победил.

 

Натан сидел за своим старым письменным столом и смотрел на зерна, уложенные в бархатную коробочку из-под старых механических часов.

— Думаешь остаться здесь? — спросил Канцлер, войдя в комнату и остановившись за его плечом.

— Не знаю. Столько воспоминаний. — Натан поежился. — Но это самое подходящее место, чтобы начать работать.

— Да. — Канцлер помолчал немного, потом добавил: — Если честно, мне будет спокойнее, если ты поселишься в этом доме. Снаружи черт знает что творится, и вряд ли в ближайшее время будет безопасно, а твоя сторожка на границе, все-таки.

— Ты просто боишься, что я тут же помчусь искать в городах-призраках выживших.

— И это тоже.

— Не помчусь. — Натан устало вздохнул. — Наверное, пока я держал Кейна и поил своей силой, умудрился заразиться от него божественным зрением или как-то так. Это не мой уровень. Выше. И я даже отсюда могу увидеть внешний мир, если захочу. Но я не хочу. — Он потер виски и продолжил севшим голосом: — Потому что Кейн не соврал. Я теперь не знаю, мне становилось плохо среди толпы, потому что я такой асоциальный тип, или потому что чувствовал эту жуткую пустоту в каждом с виду благополучном человеке. А теперь они стали теми, кем и должны были стать: манекенами на шарнирах. Для них ничего не изменилось. Транспорт уже не ходит, но все улицы полны. Куклы куда-то спешат, будто на работу или на важную встречу. Некоторые уже начинают разваливаться на ходу, падают и лежат на асфальте, превращаясь в труху, таких обходят и идут дальше. Хотя не все. Некоторые все же останавливаются и пытаются фотографировать.

— Да. Для них все по-прежнему. — Канцлер рассмеялся коротким скрипучим смехом.

Натан зябко передернул плечами.

— Люди истрепали свои души, износили их до дыр, но так хорошо научились притворяться друг перед другом, что даже одаренные не заметили подвоха. Но Первый-то все видел. Почему он ничего не сделал, когда души-пустышки только начали появляться? Хотя скорее всего я просто пытаюсь найти виноватого. Думаю, если бы мог, Первый не стал бы доводить до катастрофы. Он все же не монстр, а его создания — это его создания, даже если и не слишком удачные. Должен же он их хоть немного любить? — Он покачал головой. — И знаешь, что еще меня тревожит? В людях, видимо, всегда была некая червоточина, от которой их ни один апокалипсис не смог избавить. Мы не люди, но… что если эта червоточина есть и в нас? Что если мы зря хорохорились перед Первым?

— Я и сам задаюсь тем же вопросом, — тихо сказал Канцлер. — Сейчас банальность скажу: только время покажет. К сожалению или к счастью, мы этого уже не увидим.

— Ну да. — Натан уронил голову на руки и неразборчиво поинтересовался: — А как там Кейн?

— Ушел. Как только смог сделать пару шагов, не хватаясь за стену.

— Понятно. — Натан вздохнул. — Вряд ли он скоро объявится. Если объявится вообще. Первый явно погорячился, назвав нас семьей.

— Почему же? Многие родственники терпеть друг друга не могут. Так что мы вписываемся в шаблон. — Канцлер язвительно фыркнул. — А ты надеялся, если камень преткновения убрать, все изменится в мгновение ока? И мы все обнимемся и станем прежними? Увы, это невозможно.

Натан вздрогнул и развернулся к Канцлеру.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Мое тело неживое, но я все-таки не железный.

Натан уставился на него с немым вопросом, но Канцлер только отмахнулся.

— Неважно, — сказал он, и указал на зерна. — Что ты с этим делать будешь, решил?

— Нет еще. Сложно. — Натан почесал затылок. — Тела должны быть человеческими или максимально похожими на человеческие. Кинан просто не сможет жить одушевленным предметом или химерой. Координатор, пожалуй, согласился бы на любое вместилище, но расстараться ради Кинана, а ему дать что попроще, несправедливо. Так что думаю. Акай с деревом работал, и я тоже. Но дерево здесь не подойдет. Нужна глина, но, черт, я слишком мало знаю об этой технологии. Не приходилось до сих пор гомункулов выращивать.

— Думаю, здесь Айк тебе поможет. Как алхимик.

— Ну да. Если в библиотеке деда не найду подходящего мануала, пойду у Айка клянчить.

— В любом случае, торопиться некуда. Сколько угодно можешь тренироваться, пока не получишь результат, который тебя устроит.

— М-м, нет. Лучше все же поторопиться. Мир уже изменился. И будет меняться все быстрее. И если Координатор — дитя зоны, то Кинан — нет. Если затянуть с возвращением, шок будет намного сильнее.

Канцлер вздрогнул.

— Да, в самом деле. Я как-то не подумал, что ты хочешь его побыстрее вернуть. Раз уж случилось чудо, и он не погиб окончательно.

— Правда, — согласился Натан.

Канцлер кивнул.

— Если понадобится помощь, обращайся в любое время. Я буду во дворце.

— А ты уже уходишь? Во дворце теперь никаких срочных дел быть не может. Смысл торопиться?

— Тебе нужно сейчас отдыхать, а я отвлекаю разговорами. Сейчас ты хочешь побыть один.

Натан смущенно хмыкнул.

— Ну, в общем-то, верно.

Канцлер пошел к дверям, но задержался на пороге.

— Как только немного придешь в себя, сделай нормального помощника. Не Трупом единым, — произнес он строго. — И разберись с кухонной утварью. Здесь, если помнишь, холодильник только вареную колбасу генерирует, а во внешний мир за продуктами уже не сходишь.

— В местном городке наверняка есть магазины. С прошлых лет он заметно вырос.

— Этот городок на осадном положении. Не известно, как у них с запасами дело обстоит.

Натан нахмурился.

— Тогда тем более схожу. Вдруг у них своих творцов нет. Тогда это настоящая осада.

— Не перенапрягись только. И не лети сразу спасать местных. Даже если они тут по глупости не разжились хотя бы плохоньким творцом, за пару дней ничего с ними не случится.

Натан закатил глаза.

— Господи, я забыл, какой ты становишься наседкой иногда. Иди уже. Я не беспомощный мальчик, впервые оставшийся дома без родителей.

Два дня в старом доме в самом деле пошли ему на пользу. Сидеть, правда, пришлось на голодном пайке из колбасы и недозрелых яблок, но Натан смог успокоиться, найти некую точку равновесия. Его уже не бросало в холодный пот от мысли, что рано или поздно придется выйти во внешний мир и столкнуться лицом к лицу с измененной реальностью. А злость на Кейна, сменяющаяся то восхищением, то жалостью, переплавилась в какое-то ровное чувство, которому Натан не мог подобрать названия. Но, по крайней мере, его перестало эмоционально штормить.

Силы тоже начали понемногу восстанавливаться. Натан заново обживал дом, посетил городок, который полностью себя обеспечивал. Городской голова сам был творцом, а еще параноиком со стажем, так что вопросом о том, как жить, если во внешнем мире случится серьезная заваруха, озаботился заранее. Натан порадовался, что не придется лишний раз напрягаться, и с головой ушел в работу. Нужные записи он с трудом, но отыскал. Даже успел поставить несколько экспериментов. Последний завершился более-менее удачно, и по дому теперь бегало… Ну, что-то. Что-то было хвостатое, волосатое, с вечно выпученными глазами и склонностью к пожиранию носков. По-хорошему, это чучело следовало развоплотить, но рука не поднялась. Такими темпами к концу тренировок весь дом будет забит всевозможной химерической живностью. Натан вспомнил лилового пса, встреченного ими при первом появлении здесь, и подумал, что ручными монстрами здесь никого не удивить, так что при случае можно будет раздать зоопарк местной детворе. Только этого пучеглазого придется себе оставить, кто согласится взять тварь, которая носки жрет? Разве только Трупу его подогнать.

Стоило вспомнить про Трупа, как мысли тут же соскочили на Канцлера. Прошло две недели с их последнего разговора, а Канцлер так и не выкроил время, чтобы его навестить. Что такого важного держит его в полностью теперь опустевшем Городе, что нет и минутки свободной? Труп на все расспросы ворчал, не говорил ничего толкового, и Натан начал думать, что Канцлер просто не особенно желает его видеть. Плюс к тому, Натан сейчас работал над созданием полноценных тел для Кинана с Координатором. Черт, как он не подумал, очевидно же, что Канцлеру неприятно участвовать в этом. Ему-то человеческое тело не получить, будь Натан хоть трижды творцом. «Я неживой, но не железный». Натан не понял тогда, к чему эта фраза была сказана и откуда в голосе Канцлера взялось столько горечи. Сосредоточился на собственных переживаниях, а о том, что у Канцлера тоже есть чувства, благополучно забыл. Так. Чувства. Канцлера. А Натан вообще-то собрался возвращать к жизни Кинана, с которым они… Вот же блядство. И если Канцлер и зависть слабо сочетались друг с другом, то Канцлер и ревность… А ведь было и еще кое что. Натан закрыл лицо руками и тихо рассмеялся. Кажется, он крепко влип.

 

Алый шелк вился вокруг, ластился как сумасшедший. Натан не возражал, только не мог согнать с лица улыбку. Соскучился. Но черта с два признается, вот же невыносимый тип.

— Послушай, до меня слишком долго доходит, не мог сложить два и два. Прости.

«За что?»

«За нечуткость, быть может?»

«Не стоит».

Натан вздохнул. Так можно продолжать бесконечно.

— Ты управлял псами. Ты там был, — произнес он вслух.

Канцлер не показывался. И молчал. Хотя наверняка понял, о чем речь.

— Для тебя ничего не кончилось, — продолжил Натан. — И расплата за силу… Зона просто перенимала твои желания. А ты этим пользовался.

Канцлер выступил из темноты. В его фигуре читались вина и смирение.

— Наверное, нет смысла оправдываться, — сказал он негромко.

— А ты попробуй.

Канцлер покачал головой.

— Ты развлекаешься, вижу.

— Есть немного. И все же?

— Да, зона переняла и извратила мои желания. Но я не мог это исправить. И в самом деле искал иные варианты, но они были хуже. Здесь я не обманывал.

— А псы?

— А что псы? — переспросил Канцлер угрюмо. — Ты же помнишь, что живое тело меня не выдержит? Даже если это тело адского пса. Так что только опосредованное подключение и отголоски ощущений.

Натан шагнул вперед, почти вплотную к Канцлеру, нащупал его ладонь и сжал.

— Почему ты не сказал? Мне было хорошо тогда. Даже когда я еще не начал вспоминать.

— Но все-таки ты не помнил. А потом было поздно. Кинан… И я не хотел соревноваться с мертвецом. Все равно плохая бы получилась замена.

Натан тихо зарычал.

— Вот из-за этого у нас все проблемы. Мы оба предпочитаем придумать себе что-нибудь, а потом страдать, вместо того чтобы просто спросить. Я не был влюблен в Кинана, я всего лишь хотел человеческого тепла. Мне нравится этот парень, мне жаль его, и я безумно рад, что смогу его вернуть и не мучиться чувством вины. Но это все. Понимаешь?

— Но со мной-то тебе человеческое тепло не светит. Вообще. И если ты согласишься стать моим, мы вернемся к тому, с чего начали: суррогат вместо секса и зацикленность зоны на тебе. Ты это ненавидел.

— Есть разница между постыдным ритуалом и сексом к обоюдному удовольствию. Я-то считал псов неодушевленными тварями. Они и были неодушевленными, но через них ты трахал меня. Ты. Это многое меняет. Меняет все, вообще-то. — Натан закрыл глаза и прерывисто вздохнул. — Если хочешь, если тебе это нужно, то вот он я.

 

На этот раз Канцлер раздевал его сам — псы только держали. Рассматривал, трогал. А потом нажал на подбородок, заставив открыть рот, и вложил туда пальцы. Натан замычал, содрогнулся и принялся сосать их, выглаживая языком каждую фалангу. Дерево было солоноватым, гладким и теплым, будто живая плоть, разве что слишком твердая. Натану хотелось большего, но он ни за какие блага сейчас не стал бы торопиться. Потому что было заметно — Канцлеру нравится. Что-то он все же чувствует.

Псы зашевелились, подхватили под спину, устраивая на себе полулежа.

«Разведи ноги», — беззвучно попросил Канцлер, и Натан с удовольствием подчинился.

Твердые пальцы разминали вход, втискивались внутрь, растягивая податливые мышцы. Натан шипел и извивался, слюна — не лучшая смазка, но Канцлер не собирался прекращать. Он слишком хорошо за прошедшие годы изучил тело Натана, пусть и через сателлитов, и знал, что немного боли сейчас не повредит.

«Так хорошо? Тебе хорошо?» — бились в висках вопросы Канцлера. И Натан с хрипом выдыхал: «Да-да-да, еще, пожалуйста».

Канцлер всего лишь трахал его пальцами, но крышу сносило так, что Натан боялся кончить слишком быстро. Он извивался в живых захватах, пытался глубже насаживаться на пальцы, но псы держали крепко, не давая самовольничать и предоставив Канцлеру полный доступ к его телу и полную свободу действий. И тот извращался от души в компенсацию за годы, проведенные на голодном пайке. Ему точно нравилось слышать стоны, видеть, как Натан дрожит и бьется в объятиях псов, чувствовать, как мышцы пульсируют и сжимаются вокруг пальцев, он неприкрыто наслаждался, доводя Натана до умопомрачения. И маска нисколько не мешала это понять.

А когда Натан уже решил, что больше не выдержит, и готов был начать умолять, чтобы Канцлер прикоснулся к готовому взорваться члену, пальцы выскользнули, но не вонзились обратно, оставили его зад раскрытым и пустым.

Натан взвыл от разочарования, но тут горячее и скользкое коснулось заднего прохода, и Натан, опустив взгляд увидел, как толстый длинный член пса, на котором он лежал сейчас, выходит из пахового кармана и пытается протолкнуться в его анус. Натан заскулил, попытался осесть, надеться на головку, и понятливые псы позволили немного сменить положение, растянули ягодицы в стороны и надавили на плечи, заставив принять в себя большой, больше обычного, член одним махом. Натан закричал, забился, пытаясь сняться с раздирающей зад дубины, но псы обхватили жестко, не давая своевольничать, а член начал двигаться у него внутри размеренно и неумолимо. Слезы брызнули из глаз, горло перехватило. Натан думал, что это невозможно вынести, но тело будто опомнилось и подстроилось, расслабив сжатые болезненным спазмом мышцы. А потом Натан увидел трясущегося как в лихорадке Канцлера и понял, что тот наверное не совладал с управлением. Значит вот так, в непосредственном контакте, он все чувствовал гораздо острее. Слишком увлекся и не смог уследить еще и за телом Натана.

«Прости», — выдавил он, а потом навалился сверху, вцепившись болезненной хваткой в плечи Натана, а член, распирающий зад, начал вбиваться быстро и сильно.

Край маски царапал подбородок, грубая ткань рясы терлась об опавший член, а поясница все еще ныла, но Натан понял, что уже не захочет никого другого. Никогда. Видеть Канцлера вот таким, потерявшимся в ощущениях, будто ему, изнывающему от жажды, достался не глоток, а целая река — это стоило любых неудобств.

Псы позволили освободить руки, и Натан обнял Канцлера поперек спины, не обращая внимания на твердые сочленения, которые даже в бреду не дадут спутать тело под рясой с человеческим. Сейчас это было неважно. Член пса таранил зад, проезжаясь по простате, и Канцлер вздрагивал при каждом толчке, будто он сам трахал сейчас Натана. Да, в общем-то, так оно и было. Натан снова возбудился и, получив большую свободу действий, подмахивал и терся напряженным членом о грубую ткань, уже не испытывая от этого дискомфорта, а приближая оргазм. И когда почувствовал, что уже вот-вот, выдохнул:

— Димар, ну давай же, кончи в меня.

Канцлер резко содрогнулся, застонал, и пес под Натаном забился, в заду захлюпало, а член выскользнул с пошлым чавкающим звуком. Канцлер немного отстранился, все еще дрожа, вогнал пальцы в истекающую чужой спермой дырку, надавил, почти засовывая кисть целиком, а другой рукой обхватил член Натана и принялся жестко дрочить.

Это стало последней каплей. Натан заорал, выгнулся, почти становясь на лопатки, и кончил так, что забрызгал спермой и себя и Канцлера.

— Вот это да, — простонал Натан, распластавшись бездумным куском мяса. — Охрененно.

— Согласен с каждым словом. — Канцлер сидел рядом и рассматривал Натана, как будто впервые увидел. При этом его балахон был заляпан спермой, так что у Натана тоже слегка ехала крыша от такой картины.

— Не представляю, как смогу добраться до своих комнат, — произнес он заплетающимся языком, — разве что псам приказать отнести.

— Зачем тебе к себе? Лежи тут, — пробормотал Канцлер.

— Я весь липкий, из меня течет, задница саднит…

— А, прости. Сейчас. — Канцлер приподнялся, провел ладонью над телом Натана. Пот, слюна, сперма — все следы исчезли в мгновение ока, а в заду перестало печь. И вообще, Натан себя чувствовал так, будто только что принял душ. Ряса Канцлера тоже выглядела идеально.

— Хорошо быть хозяином рифт-зоны, — отметил Натан со смешком и добавил задумчиво: — Выходит, вот почему я таким свеженьким просыпался. Ты сам меня чистил после каждого сеанса. Усыплял и чистил. Ха.

Канцлер сокрушенно покачал головой и сознался:

— Большего я не мог получить, но хотя бы так…

— Правда не мог? — уточнил Натан. Голос сел и пришлось зажмуриться и сильно прикусить губу, чтобы отогнать непрошеные картины того, что мог бы сделать Канцлер с его безвольным телом.

— Нет, — ответил Канцлер твердо. — Я и так переступал черту. Мне хотелось, не спорю, но если бы поддался своим желаниям, я бы себе этого потом не простил.

Натан нащупал его руку, крепко сжал и сказал просто:

— Спасибо. — И сразу же добавил, чтобы сгладить неловкость: — Ты не знаешь, куда вся моя одежда улетела? Должен знать — сам же раздевал.

— Подожди немного, не одевайся, — попросил Канцлер серьезно.

— Будешь пялиться?

— Любоваться.

— Ладно тогда. — Натан с удовольствием потянулся и пробормотал: — Интересно, а мы когда-нибудь сможем сделать это на кровати?

— А чем тебя вот такая кровать не устраивает? — удивился Канцлер.

На самом деле Натана все устраивало. Адские псы свились в какой-то невообразимый клубок, отзываясь на каждое движение и подстраиваясь. При этом удивительным образом умудрялись держать острые грани защитных пластин подальше от его размякшего тела.

— Ты сейчас ими управляешь, или их инстинктов даже на такое хватает? — поинтересовался Натан, внезапно взбодрившись. — Они же как единый организм.

— Не управляю. — Канцлер посмотрел на него и попросил обреченно: — Не нужно их разбирать на составляющие прямо сейчас. Давай завтра.

Натан хмыкнул.

— Я сегодня отдыхаю. Просто мне тут пришла в голову мысль… вот смотри: тела адских псов тебя не выдерживают. Но это поодиночке. Что если объединить нескольких, еще и усилить их за счет связи с зоной… Вот тут нужно опять покопаться в записях и уточнить, еще нужно высчитать предел прочности твоей оболочки, чтобы знать, до каких значений раскачивать параметры химеры. Но все это решаемо. Главное, если все будет так, как я представляю, ты сможешь получить другое тело. Не человеческое, тут я бессилен, но все же вполне живое.

— Несколько псов, слитых воедино, еще и усиленных… вряд ли результат будет приятен глазу.

— Может, немного жутковат, но вовсе не отвратителен, — фыркнул Натан. — Псы — существа весьма привлекательные, если задуматься. А ты будешь еще внушительнее. Мне заранее нравится, вот что.

— Просто ты извращенец, — протянул Канцлер и добавил: — На мое счастье.

Он притянул Натана к себе, притерся маской к его щеке и просто лежал так некоторое время. Натан подумал что раньше подобное проявление нежности со стороны Канцлера повергло бы его в шок, но кажется, он скоро привыкнет. Да что там, уже привык.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, с удовольствием потягиваясь, — вот теперь я точно уверен, что у меня все получится. Когда я изготовлю телесные оболочки вам троим, Первому придется признать, что я отличный творец.

Канцлер немного отстранился и произнес суховатым тоном:

— Я конечно благодарен ему… за жизнь Координатора, в основном. Но я уверен, что этот подарок был еще и скрытым издевательством.

— М-да? Мне так не показалось, — протянул Натан. — Вызовом он точно был, но не издевательством. С чего бы?

— Забыл, с кем имеешь дело? — с ехидцей отозвался Канцлер. — Дары Первого всегда были палкой о двух концах. Кинан неизбежно внесет сумятицу. Я не собираюсь тебя ревновать к нему, но его-то чувства останутся прежними, если он полностью сохранит свою личность после воскрешения.

— А, ты об этом… — Натан покачал головой. — Вряд ли будут проблемы. Как раз потому, что смерть должна отменить навязанные чувства. Настройка на меня может и не исчезнет, но страсть… Она же была привита чуть ли не насильно и в последний момент. Очень удивлюсь, если там хоть отголоски останутся. Это не его, уверен. Кинан даже не по мужикам. Он же был маской Кейна, а тот гетеросексуален до мозга костей.

— Может, ты и прав, — произнес Канцлер, как следует поразмыслив. — Вот только с последним утверждением не соглашусь. Кейн и женщины — нет, точно нет.

— Да ладно, — изумился Натан. — С чего ты взял? Он, одинок, это понятно — было не до романов с таким предназначением, но насчет гомосексуальных связей он высказывался вполне определенно.

— Мало ли как он там высказывался, — хмыкнул Канцлер. — Мог не знать о себе, именно потому что совсем не до того было, или догадываться, но отрицать. Подумай сам, мы были одушевленными куклами, такая вещь, как сексуальность, просто не была в нас заложена, зачем бы? А потом Кейн, не особо задумываясь, нас очеловечил. Мы не только тела получили, но и весь спектр чувств, свойственных людям. Вернее, Кейну. Мы ведь наполовину его создания, мы похожи на него. Так от кого еще мы могли перенять сексуальные предпочтения? Притом оба и разом.

— Э-э, ну да, если так рассуждать, случайное совпадение случайным уже не кажется. — Натан замер и вдруг тихо рассмеялся. — Но если это правда, то проблемы будут не у нас.

— То есть?

— Думаю, что Кейну в маску любовь ко мне пришлось кувалдой вдалбливать. Маска, с одной стороны, была немного измененной копией Кейна, которому, на минуточку, я в этом плане совершенно не интересен, а с другой стороны, у маски хватало индивидуальности, чтобы обзавестись собственными чувствами. Место было занято, а ложная память только поспособствовала. Ну, знаешь, этот его таинственный куратор, всю сознательную жизнь заботившийся о нем, но ни разу не показавший лица. Благодарность, восхищение, изрядно приправленное интригой. Для такого романтичного юноши, как Кинан, — просто без вариантов. И отголоски его настоящих чувств лезли наружу даже сквозь жесткие установки Кейна.

— Хм, забавно.

— Более чем. К тому же, Кинан — умный мальчик. И очень упорный. Может, и добьется своего, кто знает. — Натан вздохнул. — Интересно, такую связь можно будет считать инцестом?

— Сложно определить степень родства, — ответил Канцлер с иронией. — А вообще, болтают, что Первый создал Еву из ребра Адама, так что ничего нового.

— Ну, прототипам многое сходило с рук, на то они и прототипы. Впрочем, что бы там ни устроили Кейн с Кинаном, это будут уже не наши проблемы.

— Аминь.


End file.
